


Заводная жаба

by daana



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: «Все же я хотел бы написать книжку, в которой не было бы зла, но все кончалось бы плохо просто так, без видимых причин». (с) один юзер из Facebook





	1. Камешки

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи вымышлены, все совпадения случайны; люди смертны.
> 
> Иллюстрации: Pustelga

 

_Сpедь оплывших свечей и вечеpних молитв,_  
_Сpедь военных тpофеев и миpных костpов_  
_Жили книжные дети, не знавшие битв,_  
_Изнывая от мелких своих катастpоф._

(В. Высоцкий)

 

Генка едва успел шагнуть на эскалатор, а поручень уже начал уезжать из-под руки. Как же его это бесило, не передать. Особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас — спать хотелось невыносимо, а резиновая лента под рукой то и дело вытряхивала из дремотного оцепенения. Ее короткий рывок отзывался внутри острым страхом падения, Генка вздрагивал, моргал и понимал, что эскалатору еще ползти и ползти вниз: «Черная речка» — станция глубокая, пока спустишься, десятый сон досмотришь. Поручень дернулся в очередной раз, Генка закрыл глаза. Подумал: это ведь наверняка специально сделано, чтоб не спали тут и не падали.  
— Гена, — сказал как будто совсем рядом смутно знакомый голос, напомнивший о запахе прогретой солнцем пыли и о твердых зеленых яблоках. И еще раз, громче: — Гена!  
Генка вскинулся, огляделся, не сразу заметил, что с соседнего эскалатора, ползущего наверх, кто-то машет. Развернулся, посмотрел: из-за вереницы каменно неподвижных пассажиров высовывалась, все удаляясь, лохматая светловолосая голова, бледным пятном на фоне темных курток мелькала рука. Митя, — подумал Генка. Имя всплыло в голове на долю секунды раньше, чем все остальное, и еще несколько мгновений он беспомощно медлил, а потом закричал:  
— Димка!  
— Гена! — откликнулся Митя уже совсем издалека.  
— Жди на выходе! — сообразил наконец Генка. — Жди, я поднимусь! Дим! Слышишь меня?!  
— Слышу! — донеслось сверху.

Пассажиры смотрели осуждающе. Да плевать, подумал Генка, хоть ментов вызывайте, это же Митя. Это же правда он!..  
Сонное оцепенение пропало, смытое нервной дрожью. К ясной летней радости тонкой струйкой примешивалась холодная зимняя обида — Генке казалось, что он давно уже все забыл, но теперь воспоминания всплывали одно за другим, и обида в них похрустывала свежим снегом, пестрила новогодними флажками, украшавшими елку в Аничковом дворце пять лет назад.

Пять лет назад Генке было тринадцать. С Митей он познакомился еще раньше, за полгода до дня рождения.

Стояло лето, поселок Камешки тонул в июньской жаре. Генка шагал к станции за квасом, толкая коленями облупленный двухлитровый бидон. Вокруг пахло нагретой травой, сухой теплой пылью и безымянными цветами. Впереди грохотала по ржавому мосту электричка, и в густые летние ароматы вплетался острый пронзительный запах железной дороги. Генка то и дело жмурился, втягивал носом воздух и все еще не мог до конца поверить в то, что ему так сказочно повезло.

До этого лета он и не знал про Камешки, и про бабу Настю тоже не знал. Баба Настя была матерью отца, а отец умер давно, еще до Генкиного рождения: уехал на Север зарабатывать деньги, когда Генка только должен был родиться, и там погиб. Мать говорила: полез сдуру, куда не надо было, — а больше ничего не рассказывала. Генка из-за этого то и дело злился, особенно когда перешел из третьего класса в четвертый, в новую среднюю школу, где его никто не знал, и новые одноклассники полезли с вопросами на следующий день после линейки. Привычный ответ «погиб на Севере» их не устроил. «Знаем мы таких погибших, — противно сказал один из незнакомых мальчишек, приперших Генку к стенке на первой же перемене. — Может, и не было у тебя папани-то, мамане тебя ветром надуло». Генка обиделся и с размаху ударил мальчишку кулаком в нос; закапала юшка, все заорали и началась свалка. Кучу-малу растащили шестиклассники, у которых был урок в соседнем кабинете, и один из них, Серега Яковлев, для своих Серый — Генкин сосед по лестничной площадке, крупный спокойный парень с вечно взлохмаченными волосами — спросил:  
— Что за базар, пацанва?  
— Да вот этот, — быстро сказал пострадавший с разбитым носом, тыкая грязным пальцем в Генку. — Говорит, папаша у него на Севере помер, а чего врать-то. Наверняка алконавт какой был, как у всех таких.  
Генка дернулся, собираясь добавить, помешало только то, что Серега держал его за шкирку.  
— Не болтай, чего не знаешь, — сказал пострадавшему Серега с веской убедительностью старшего. — Алконавт — это как у нас с Иринкой, а у Геныча правда на Севере накрылся. Я в курсе немного.  
И выпустил Генкин ворот, слегка встряхнув напоследок: мол, продолжать не стоит. Генка понял намек. Его противник, шмыгнув носом, отступил: Серега был здоровый, на два года старше, и связываться с ним дураков не было. Генка благодарить не стал — дернул плечом и ушел в класс. Больше до него не докапывались.

После уроков Серега поймал его возле раздевалки и снова зацепил за ворот:  
— Погодь. Пойдем Иринку из малышатского корпуса заберем — и двинем. Она меня там на продленке ждет, одна домой не ходит.  
Они зашли за Серегиной сестрой — та была на два года младше Генки и на четыре — самого Сереги, и училась во втором классе, в другом здании этой же школы. По дороге к дому Иринка что-то болтала Сереге про пластилиновых человечков и показывала грязные руки, Серега сосредоточенно слушал и кивал, Генка молча раздумывал, зачем Яковлеву ни с того ни с сего понадобилось брать над ним шефство. Ни к какому выводу не пришел, но от такой компании не отказываются — так что он и не стал.

В следующий раз тема про отца всплыла уже позже — месяц назад, когда Генка заканчивал пятый класс. В конце мая мать шлепнула на стол какие-то бумажки и сказала:  
— Поедешь в лагерь на две смены. С третьей что-нибудь решим.  
Генка помолчал, поразглядывал привычный желтоватый тюль на окне и цветастую клеенку на столе, поднял глаза на мать и отчетливо сказал:  
— Не поеду.  
Пионерлагерь ему не понравился еще в прошлом году: там было невыносимо скучно, нельзя было ни купаться нормально, ни ходить самому в лес, вожатые пытались развлекать подопечных глупыми конкурсами и физкультурой, по ночам в спальне отряда все орали и кидались подушками, и главное развлечение было — тырить у физрука сигареты. Пионер из Генки был аховый, линейки и соревнования отрядов за лагерное знамя его не увлекали, но и сигареты тырить было не особо интересно. Он надеялся на «Зарницу», чтоб хотя бы побегать по лесу и посидеть в засадах — но возле лагеря в то лето откопали несколько неразорвавшихся снарядов, пролежавших с войны, и «Зарницу» на всякий случай отменили: мало ли что еще могли найти в лесу отважные пионеры. Так что Генка промаялся там два месяца, несколько раз подрался, за чужой качественно подбитый глаз побывал даже на гауптвахте — в тишине и одиночестве санитарного изолятора, жаль, что туда не сажали надолго, — и твердо решил, что больше не поедет. Теперь оставалось пережить войну с матерью: на лето в городе и тем более на отпуск Генка ей был совершенно не нужен.  
Сперва мать орала — и про то, что она тащит все на себе, как лошадь, а у Генки нет ни грамма совести, и про то, что ей тоже нужен отдых, а с ним одно мучение, и про то, что он бирюк бирюком, так хоть в лагере пусть бы с детьми пообщался, и кормить его там будут, и присмотрят, вообще для того и лагеря, чтоб родители могли отдохнуть немного. Генка пережил этот крик, уйдя в глухое молчание, а потом тихо, но твердо повторил:  
— Не поеду.  
Противостояние, то шумное, то молчаливое, тянулось три дня. Вечером третьего мать сказала:  
— Поедешь в деревню, раз лагерь не для твоей светлости.  
— В какую еще деревню? — удивился Генка.  
— К бабушке своей, — без особой радости пояснила мать. — К Настасье Григорьевне Черниковой, в деревню Камешки возле Сиверского. Я съездила и с ней договорилась, до середины августа она тебя возьмет.  
— Новые новости, — пробубнил Генка под нос, но больше из вредности. Вряд ли бабушка и деревня могли оказаться хуже лагеря.

Отвозя его, мать хмуро поругивалась на то, что Генка своим упрямством заставил ее «идти на поклон», хотя «глаза б ее Настасью не видели», в душной, набитой дачниками электричке они чуть не сварились, потом в последний момент продирались к выходу, едва не пропустив станцию «Сиверская», а потом еще оказалось, что до бабкиного дома от станции надо идти минут двадцать по пыльной дороге вдоль грязных тополей и кустов, и мать ругалась теперь уже на Генкин чемодан, который сама же и укладывала. Генка туда добавил только моток изоленты, пачку пистонов и синюю кепку с надписью «Речфлот», которую ему отжалел Серый, сам обзаведшийся кепкой покруче, адидасовской фирменной. Кепку в чемодан убирать не стоило, это Генка быстро понял на пути до Камешков, но останавливаться, отщелкивать тугие замки и копаться в вещах посреди дороги мать отказалась. Остаток пути Генка то и дело трогал макушку, чтобы убедиться, что мозги еще не плавятся. Матери с ее мышиными, «чухонскими», как она говорила, волосами, наверное, было чуть полегче.  
В конце концов дорога превратилась в деревенскую улицу: по сторонам за мелкими оврагами вместо кустов потянулись кривоватые заборы, за заборами торчали разнокалиберные домишки. Кое-где во дворах даже бродили куры, а то и гуси с индюками. Мать прошла еще немного, свернула с широкой главной дороги на улочку поуже. Впереди после нескольких приземистых домиков виднелся дом повыше, в три этажа и с башенкой — а на самом деле, полукругло выступающим застекленным балконом на фасаде. Башенка играла на солнце цветными стеклами. Генка немедленно представил, что им туда, от неожиданного волнения перехватило дыхание — но мать прошла мимо сказочного домика к следующему забору, такому же, как все остальные, с чистеньким, но кое-где поросшим травой двором. За темным невысоким домом на два окна виднелся негустой сад из десятка деревьев и пары рядов кустов. Мать толкнула калитку, наигранно бодро крикнула:  
— Настасья Григорьна! Приехали мы, встречай.  
Генка с облегчением шлепнул наземь чемодан, который отобрал у матери, когда ее тихая ругань стала совершенно невыносимой, наклонился, чтобы потянуть гудящую спину, потряс затекшими руками и выпрямился. С крыльца дома на него смотрела, зачем-то прижав к горлу ладонь, пожилая тетка с темными, сильно побитыми сединой волосами и такими же широко расставленными карими глазами, как у самого Генки.  
— Здрась, — неловко сказал Генка.  
— Геночка, — сказала тетка и зашагала прямо к нему. — Вот и свиделись наконец.  
Генка не особенно любил обниматься, но отдергиваться не стал: от Настасьи Григорьевны вкусно пахло пирогами, и к тому же она была мама отца. Наверное, обрадовалась, увидев Генку, а это само по себе было неплохо.  
— Поеду я, Настасья Григорьна, — сказала где-то в стороне мать. — Чаю, спасибо, не надо, но уж воды-то напиться дай. А дальше милуйтесь на здоровье.  
Та закивала, подхватила чемодан так легко, будто он был пенопластовый, — Генка даже возразить не успел — и повела их в дом. Пока Генка оглядывался по сторонам, на настоящую печку, на бревенчатые стены в фотографиях и картинках, на вышитые полотенца и пеструю занавеску, отделявшую часть единственной в доме комнаты, мать с Настасьей Григорьевной успели тихо о чем-то поговорить — Генка услышал материно «деньги переведу, если не хватит» и в ответ что-то вроде «даже не думай». Потом мать подошла к Генке, неловко потрогала за плечо — обниматься она тоже не любила — и сказала:  
— Ну, отдыхай.  
Вроде хотела что-то добавить, но не стала. Быстро чмокнула Генку в висок и пошла к дверям. Бабка вышла ее проводить, Генка глупо потоптался посреди комнаты и задумался, где он будет спать. Но тут как раз вернулась Настасья Григорьевна и сказала:  
— Пойдем, покажу тебе комнату. Твою теперь, значит.  
Чемодан она опять взяла сама — и кивнула на крутую лестницу в углу, которую Генка сперва даже не заметил. Лестница выходила в маленький тесный коридорчик, из него дверь вела в чердачную комнату со скошенными стенами. Сквозняк потрепывал легкую занавеску в раскрытом окне, под потолком медленно крутились на нитках склеенные из бумаги модельки самолетов, выцветшие от времени. Низкая тахта светилась белизной свежего белья из-под отвернутого угла покрывала, а у противоположной от нее стенки стоял шкаф, забитый ветхими журналами и потертыми книжками.  
— Удобно тебе будет? — негромко и как-то неуверенно спросила Настасья Григорьевна. — Сережина комната-то. Давно тут не было никого.  
— Нормально, баб Нась, — бодро сказал Генка — и прикусил язык, слишком уж свойским получилось обращение. Но бабка только кивнула:  
— Ну, ты давай раскладывайся, а потом есть приходи, пироги еще теплые. А я уж расскажу тебе, что тут где.  
Когда она вышла, Генка ногой отодвинул с дороги чемодан, сел на тахту и шумно вздохнул, привыкая — и к запаху старого, прогретого солнцем дерева, и к сладкому, совсем не городскому сквозняку, и к самолетикам над головой. И к тому, что бабка ему рада, — почему-то вот этого он совсем не ждал.

Жить в Камешках оказалось неплохо. Даже хорошо. Настасья Григорьевна Генку не гоняла и не воспитывала, просила только предупреждать, если он уходит со двора куда-то надолго. А сходить было куда: за деревней текла неширокая речка с песчаными проплешинами по берегам, а через речку перекинут был деревянный пешеходный мост. На другом берегу расползалось в обе стороны деревенское кладбище, небольшое и нестрашное, на травяных откосах берега росла земляника. В густом лесу за кладбищем, говорила баба Настя, попозже пойдут малина и грибы, так что Генка несколько раз побывал там заранее: примерился, где их искать. Не хватало только компании, то есть это баба Настя сокрушалась, что компании ему наверняка не хватает: молодежь из Камешков уезжала и не возвращалась, даже выучившись и обзаведясь детьми, а для дачного поселка Камешки были слишком старой и слишком маленькой деревней. Дома незнакомым дачникам тут сдавали неохотно, да и сами дачники — опять же, по бабкиным словам — больше любили всякие приозерные районы, вот под Гатчиной или дальше за Сиверский, в сторону Псковщины, были деревни, куда дачники наезжали каждое лето толпами. Генка, послушав это, неловко пробурчал:  
— Да и лучше, что толпы-то нет. Тихо.  
Ему и правда было хорошо одному. Только жалко немного, что нет здесь Серого — и, ладно уж, Иринки, все равно таскавшейся за старшим братом вечным хвостиком. Но и так было неплохо, можно было просто пойти на берег и сидеть там, глядя на воду и карауля в песке муравьиных львов, или забраться подальше и бродить по негустому, просвеченному солнцем лесу за кладбищем, чувствуя, что вокруг никого нет, в солнечной зеленой пустоте есть только сам Генка и мелкие животные, шуршащие по кустам, белки, наверное, или ежи. Еще можно было валяться на тахте в бывшей отцовой комнате и листать старые журналы «Юный техник» и «Радио» или читать затрепанные, пахнущие сухой пылью книжки — Майн Рида, Дюма, Жюля Верна, Джека Лондона. Дома Генка не особо любил читать, хватало каторги с домашними заданиями, а здесь оказалось нормально: никто не стоял над душой, не проверял, сколько он прочитал за сегодня, не подсовывал списков с Пушкиным и Тургеневым и не спрашивал о прочитанном. Можно было читать просто ради чтения — так же, как лежать в траве на берегу, разглядывая тяжелых шмелей и мохнатых гусениц. Генка так втянулся, что иногда приходил с книжкой за стол, но бабка не ругалась и тут, даже не говорила «смотри не заляпай» или что-нибудь вроде того — просто придвигала к Генке тарелку с супом и блюдце с толсто, не по-городскому нарезанным хлебом.  
Готовила она вкусно, вкуснее матери. Тот же щавелевый суп Генка дома терпеть не мог, какие-то зеленые сопли в тарелке, а у бабы Насти он был густой, наваристый, и молодой щавель с огорода в нем не разваривался в тряпочки, а слегка похрустывал на зубах, наполняя рот приятной кислинкой. Правда, когда Генка, попросив добавки, сообщил:  
— Мать-то так не варит, баб Нась, — та укоризненно покачала головой. Добавку налила, но потом присела за стол напротив, сказала серьезно:  
— Ты мать не ругай, Гена. Она делает что может, ей и работать надо, и тебя поднимать, куда ей еще и кулинарить. Одного человека на все не хватит.  
Генка невольно скривился. Ему казалось, что мать не особо-то старается его «поднимать», что бы это ни значило — только орет вечно, что он сделал все не так и за что ей такое наказание. Бабка наверняка заметила его кривую морду, но продолжила так же мирно:  
— Тяжело ей, Гена, одной-то, и помочь некому. Я предлагала, да что там говорить. У нее характер не сахар, у меня не лучше. Поругались мы, когда Сережа погиб, крепко поругались. Если б не этот лагерь твой, так и не помирились бы. — Она вдруг тихо, коротко засмеялась. — А у тебя-то характер тоже кремень, как я погляжу. Сказал: «не поеду» — и не поехал, уперся рогом, да так, что Татьяну перебодал. И поди же разбери, в кого такой уродился — в Сережу или в Татьяну. А то и в обоих.  
Генке показалось, что бабка говорит не с ним, а сама с собой — но обижаться он не стал. Тихо вздохнул и повозил ложкой в тарелке, втайне надеясь, что Настасья Григорьевна скажет еще что-нибудь. Редко доводилось слышать о себе что-то кроме обсуждения успеваемости и поведения — в школе от учителей, или того, что на него ни одежды, ни ботинок не напастись и вообще сил никаких нет с ним дело иметь, — дома, от матери.  
Но бабка ничего больше говорить не стала, поднялась и принялась собирать посуду, оставшуюся после готовки. Генка доел суп, привычно сказал «спасибо» и ушел с книжкой во двор, под кусты сирени, отгораживавшие маленький яблоневый сад от невысокого обрыва. Слова о помощи запали ему в голову и крутились там, раздражая и дергая. На следующий день с утра Генка проследил, что бабка собирается «в город», то есть в Сиверский, и напросился с ней в магазин — сказал, что хочет посмотреть, что там как. В магазинах — и в бакалее с рядами батонов и буханок в деревянных поддонах, и в молочном с огромными алюминиевыми баками сметаны и оплывшими кусками масла, и в противно пахнущем, заполненном жирными черными мухами мясном, — продавщицы знали бабу Настю, здоровались с ней и с любопытством пялились на Генку. Он подозревал, что так все и случится, стоял рядом тихо, вежливо говорил: «Здрасте», — когда к нему обращались, кривовато улыбался, когда баба Настя говорила: «Сын Сережин, на лето ко мне приехал», и принимал у нее очередную покупку в сетчатую авоську.  
В следующий раз он пошел по магазинам сам. Сказал, что все там запомнил, вытребовал от бабы Насти список, чего покупать, и деньги — и отправился, оставив бабку хозяйничать. Тетки-продавщицы его узнали, как он и рассчитывал, так что все прошло как надо. С тех пор Генка взял на себя покупки — раз в несколько дней — а еще каждое утро или через день ходил за квасом. Может, без кваса они бы и обошлись, но дома квасные бочки встречались нечасто, мать постоянно ругалась, что из этих кружек пьют всякие алкаши и можно подцепить что угодно, так что в Ленинграде пить квас Генке почти не доводилось. А тут баба Настя только обрадовалась такой его инициативе, и все, что Генка приносил, они вдвоем выпивали за день, даже если не делать окрошку.

Бочка с квасом всегда стояла в одном и том же месте, на повороте от станции на дорогу к Камешкам. Трактор привозил ее утром, ставил в тень под липами, в заросли одуванчиков и иван-чая, шофер подключал воду от ближайшего уличного крана и уезжал, рыча двигателем. К бочке садилась до обеда толстая Калерия Степановна, тетка с резким визгливым голосом, но добрая и смешливая. Она не гоняла мальчишек, которые по десять раз в день прибегали «выпить по маленькой», подобрав в пыли очередные три копейки, перешучивалась с мужиками и тетками, которые выстраивались в длинную очередь с бидонами — брали на окрошку, на утро после выходных или так попить в жаркий день, женщины приходили с трехлитровыми баклажками, мужчины — с пятилитровыми. Генке Настасья Георгиевна выдала для этих экспедиций двухлитровый узкогорлый бидончик, как маленькому — сказала, среднего нет, а пятилитрушку Генка заманается таскать по жаре, нечего. Генка подумал и не стал спорить, решил: хватит им и двух литров, благо ходить можно часто.

Сегодня очереди почти не было — Генка даже заподозрил, что квас кончился, но нет, видно, просто повезло. Возле шаткого столика с рядами мытых кружек, покрытого вечно мокрой клеенкой, стояли две местные сиверские тетки, болтали с Калерией Степановной. Генку они не заметили. Подходя с другой стороны бочки, он услышал визгливый голос Калерии Степановны:  
— Несчастная-то несчастная, а куда это годится — внука от бабки прятать? Наська мальчишку двенадцать лет не видела, хорошо это, скажи?  
— Сережа-то такой хороший парень был, — медленно и низко заметила другая тетка, незнакомая. — И нашел же себе… оторви да брось. Из-за нее ведь и сгинул, денег ей не хватало. Что теперь-то, хватает?.. И сын без отца растет.  
Солнечный день померк, жара показалась обжигающей, пустой бидон оттянул руку. Генка зажмурился на мгновение и шагнул из-за бочки. Тетки заткнулись, как выключились.  
— Дрась, — хмуро уронил Генка, стукнул бидоном об столик так, что кружки едва не посыпались, полез в карман штанов за мелочью. Калерия Степановна молча сунула посудину под упругую коричневую струю. Обычно Генка любил смотреть, как бидон заполняется доверху. Сегодня он сосредоточенно отсчитывал двадцать четыре копейки.  
— А это у нас кто? — вдруг притворно заинтересованным голосом сказала одна из теток: они примолкли, но от бочки не ушли. — Смотри-ка, дачники новые, что ли?  
Генка невольно повернул голову. Мимо бочки, к повороту на Камешки, шли от станции молодая женщина с мальчиком, может, Генкиного возраста или чуть младше — оба яркие и тонкие, как солнечные лучи, в светлой и явно городской одежде. У женщины была в руках только маленькая дамская сумочка, а мальчик нес через плечо спортивную сумку с какими-то латинскими буквами, на вид полупустую, и вертел головой по сторонам. Столкнувшись взглядом с Генкой, он мгновение смотрел с любопытством, без обычной для незнакомых мальчишек настороженности, потом отвел взгляд и что-то сказал женщине. Та тоже повернула голову к бочке — и мимоходом кивнула, похоже, теткам, с легкой вежливой улыбкой.  
Она могла быть мамой мальчика, а могла — старшей сестрой: они были похожи так, как бывают похожи только близкие родственники. У женщины были такие же светлые, слегка навыкате глаза, как у него, и такие же легкие пушистые волосы, только длинные и скрученные в узел на затылке. Генка не успел решить, на сколько лет она «тянет», как это называл Серый.  
— Да это ж докторова дочка, — сказала Калерия Степановна тетке, которая спрашивала. — И сынок ее. Давно их здесь не было.  
— Переливается, — перебил ее Генка: желтая квасная пена уже текла по боку бидона. Калерия Степановна захлопотала, вынула бидон из-под крана, обтерла тряпкой. Потянулась за маленькой «трехкопеечной» кружкой, налила и сунула Генке:  
— Освежись, тебе ж обратно шагать по такой жарище.  
Генка молча полез в карман, чтобы достать еще мелочь, но Калерия махнула рукой:  
— Не обеднеет советское государство с одного пацана, пей давай.  
Это явно было извинение. Генка подумал и взял кружку. Колючие квасные пузырьки ударили в нос, настроение немного улучшилось. Да что они тут понимают, утешил себя Генка и, допив угощение, даже нашел в себе силы пробурчать «спасибо» и «до свидания».

На обратном пути он догнал женщину с мальчиком — они шли неторопливо, рассматривали тополя и кусты так, будто давно не видели ничего подобного. Обгонять их Генка не стал, пошел следом, в нескольких метрах, сам не зная, зачем. Бидон был налит так высоко, что крышка не позвякивала и не выдавала его присутствие.  
Несколько минут «городские» шагали молча, потом мальчик сказал:  
— Мам, а если человек не уснет, когда его режут? Он ведь тогда все почувствует?  
Генка заморгал от неожиданности и чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.  
— Ну, дружочек, — задумчиво начала женщина, похоже, ничуть не удивленная вопросом. — Как-то ты слишком широко мыслишь. Никто же не будет резать человека, если он не уснул.  
— Но если вдруг? — настаивал мальчик.  
— Но если вдруг, то почувствует и помешает работать. — Женщина на ходу взлохматила мальчику волосы. — Хотя лучше бы ты это у дедушки спросил, милый друг. Я-то имею дело с местной анестезией.  
— Так ты вот и режешь тех, кто не спит, — весело и как будто удовлетворенно сказал мальчик. Его мать засмеялась:  
— Поймал. Но анестезия как раз и нужна, чтобы они ничего не чувствовали. Просто не всегда ее хватает, одно дело зубы, другое — полостные операции, как у дедушки. А откуда вдруг такой интерес, позволь узнать?  
— Ну… — мальчик запрокинул голову, словно неожиданно заинтересовался облаками. — Я читал книжку из дедушкиного шкафа, про войну, и там было, что раненых резали просто так, без наркоза. И я задумался, как это может быть.  
— Дедушка, конечно, не знает, что ты брал у него книжки, — после недолгой паузы заметила его мать.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо согласился мальчик.

Генка не сразу понял, что странное чувство, затянувшее тугой узел в груди, — это всего-навсего глупая зависть. Мальчик и его мама беседовали так серьезно и при этом так спокойно, как Генке никогда не доводилось разговаривать с матерью. От злости он прибавил шаг, обогнал милую семейку и даже не оглянулся.

Дома баба Настя забрала бидон, налив Генке еще одну кружку, и пообещала на обед окрошку. Генка выхлебал квас, сказал: «Гулять пойду», — и выскочил из дома. У калитки стояли недавние женщина с мальчиком. Мать тревожно свела брови, сын щурился и улыбался чему-то своему, глядя не на Генку, а на свисавшую через забор ярко-лиловую сирень.  
— Добрый день. — Женщина потрогала калитку так, будто хотела войти, но открывать не стала. — А Настасья Григорьевна?..  
Генка подавил нелепое желание сказать, что ее нет дома, уронил небрежное «Здрассь» и развернулся на пятке, собираясь крикнуть, чтобы бабка вышла, — но та уже сама появилась на крыльце. И воскликнула:  
— Диночка! Что же вы не заходите?  
— Тетя Настя! — женщина обрадовалась, засияла улыбкой, хотя тревожная складочка так и осталась у нее между бровей. — А я уже думала, вдруг вы перехали куда.  
Вот теперь она уверенно нащупала щеколду на калитке, даже не перегибаясь, чтобы заглянуть — похоже, знала, где искать, — и вошла во двор. Любитель сирени вошел за ней и вежливо, отчетливо сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, — одновременно и бабе Насте, и Генке.  
— Митюша, как ты вырос, — засюсюкала бабка, вытирая руки о фартук. — Небось и не помнишь меня совсем. Когда же вы здесь были-то последний раз, Диночка?  
Генка заметил, что мальчик одними губами сказал «помню», но в разговор влезать не стал.  
— Так перед Москвой, — сказала женщина, — пять лет, получается. Тетя Настя, а маму вы не видели? Они должны были на машине с вещами приехать раньше нас.  
— Да что ты, если бы Роза приехала, уж я бы такое дело не пропустила. — Баба Настя отступила на крыльцо, распахнула дверь. — Проходите, Диночка, подождите в доме. Может, бензин у них кончился или еще что приключилось, что же сразу беспокоиться-то. Приедут.  
— Да я даже не знаю, может, до почты дойти, — неуверенно сказала женщина, — позвонить домой?.. Вдруг что?  
Но все же сделала несколько шагов к крыльцу. «Митюша» тащился за ней как привязанный.  
— А когда они выехали-то? — деловито спросила бабка. — Проходите, проходите, сейчас помозгуем, как узнать.  
Генка тоже протерся в дом и хмуро наблюдал, как баба Настя ведет гостей в кухню, наливает им по стакану кваса и протирает тряпкой стол. Женщина пару раз поглядывала в его сторону, но похоже, отсутствие машины с вещами интересовало ее гораздо больше, чем Генкино присутствие. Оказалось, что машина выехала из Ленинграда три часа назад, а Дина с Митей чуть позже сели на электричку, потому что в машине все свободное место заняли вещи, неизвестная Роза и совсем непонятная Мариша. Так что мама с сыном добирались своим ходом налегке, рассчитывая успеть как раз к разгрузке летнего багажа, совершенно необходимого для жизни на даче. Вот только оказалось, что машина куда-то пропала по дороге.  
— Это не домой звонить надо, — наконец сказала баба Настя деловито и уверенно, — а к гайцам на пост сходить, там точно подскажут, если случилось что. Давай, Диночка, сходим с тобой, я там всех ребят знаю, уж помогут нам, не откажут.  
Генка примерился навязаться в компанию — на посту ГАИ он ни разу не бывал. Но идти никуда не пришлось: на улице глухо рыкнул мотор. Дина подскочила, кинулась к дверям. Мальчик Митюша допил квас, вежливо сказал бабе Насте «спасибо» и вышел следом за матерью. Бабка тоже пошла на улицу, Генка подумал и отправился вслед за всеми.

Возле сказочного дома с башенкой стояла черная «Волга» с открытым багажником. Усатый мужик в больших темных очках и неприметная тетка средних лет выгружали сумки и пакеты, а перед капотом прохаживалась, обмахиваясь круглым бумажным веером, пожилая дама, наверное, возраста бабы Насти — осанистая, в городском летнем платье и с высокой прической из седых, слегка отливающих синевой волос.  
— Мама! — воскликнула Дина одновременно радостно и укоризненно. — Ну где же вы застряли?  
— Что же ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? — невозмутимо откликнулась дама. — Спроси лучше Вячеслава. Мне всегда казалось, дорогая, что поменять колесо — дело не слишком сложное. Но когда мы простояли полтора часа в чистом поле под Вырой, я поняла, что совершенно зря решила не брать большую шляпу.  
— Совсем ты не изменилась, Роза, — сказала непонятным, незнакомым Генке тоном баба Настя, выходя за калитку. Дама повернулась к ней:  
— Да и ты, Настасья, тоже, я смотрю.  
Генка поглядел, как они обнимаются, и подумал, что с него хватит. Проскользнул мимо теток и мимо машины, услышал краем уха негромкое: «Сережин мальчик-то?» — но оборачиваться не стал. Скрутившаяся холодным комком внутри зависть так и не прошла совсем, превратилась в беспричинную гадкую неприязнь. Давать ей волю не хотелось, так что Генка просто смылся подальше: с глаз долой — из сердца вон, как приговаривала то и дело баба Настя.

До вечера Генка бродил по лесу: посидел перед муравейником, подкидывая муравьям сосновые иглы и наблюдая, как те убирают их с пути; внимательно осмотрел заросли малинника, осыпанные мелкими увядшими лепестками — цветы облетели, начали завязываться ягоды, пока еще крошечные зеленые узелки. Малины будет много, решил Генка с таким удовлетворением, будто сам ее тут посадил. Обстрекавшись крапивой, вылез из кустов, вернулся через кладбище и скрипучий деревянный мост на свою сторону речки и поболтался на тарзанке — крепкой веревке с толстой деревянной перекладиной на конце, которую сам с неделю назад приладил к надежной ветке дуба над обрывистым берегом.  
Возвращаясь домой в прозрачных июньских сумерках, не темных, но словно затянувших Камешки тюлевой занавеской, он издалека увидел, что в соседском «сказочном» доме светится цветная башенка: кто-то из прибывших дачников поселился в комнате с балконом и включил там свет. Генка фыркнул и перелез домой через забор вместо того, чтобы входить в калитку.  
— Ну и загулял же ты, — заметила баба Настя, накладывая ему гречку с молоком.  
— Малину видел, много ее будет, — невнятно поделился через полный рот гречки Генка, и баба Настя одобрительно покивала.

Перед сном он ворочался в постели, щурился в тусклый полумрак белой ночи, гнал от себя мысли о том, что если бы соседский пацан был нормальный, можно было бы с ним задружиться и гулять вместе. Но пацан был какой-то подозрительный, слишком вежливый, да и мама с бабушкой у него были странные, не такие, как Генка привык видеть. Может, его вообще за забор не выпустят, будут ахать и волноваться, если он только на десять метров отойдет, сказал себе Генка, вздохнул и уснул.  
Наутро, спустившись со своего чердака, он окунулся в горячее душное облако крахмального запаха: баба Настя кипятила на печи белье в большом баке. Возясь с огромными деревянными щипцами для белья и ведрами, она напевала под нос: «Тяжелым басом гудит фугас, ударил фонтан огня, а Боб Кеннеди пустился в пляс — какое мне дело до всех до вас, а вам до меня…» Она вечно что-нибудь напевала — и каждый раз незнакомое. Генка не слышал раньше ни одной из этих песенок, и все они были странные, как будто отчетливо старомодные.  
На завтрак он получил бутерброд с чайной колбасой и стакан молока и сбежал на улицу: в прогретом, как баня, доме ему делать было нечего. В прошлую стирку он хотел помочь, схватился за ведро с бельем — и ухнул от натуги. Бабка тут же напустилась на него:  
— Пупок надорвешь, поставь.  
— Так тебе же тяжело, — неуверенно возразил Генка, но баба Настя нахмурилась:  
— Я привычная, а тебе незачем жилы рвать. Ты и так мне помогаешь, а сейчас не война чай, чтоб детям надрываться. Гуляй иди.

Засев в облюбованном местечке под кустами сирени, Генка быстро расправился с завтраком и задумался, чем бы сегодня заняться. На соседском участке что-то шуршало и позвякивало: с соседской стороны возле забора стоял сарай, и сейчас рядом с ним кто-то возился. Генка подумал и решил заглянуть. Через невысокий забор он увидел, что на траве возле сарая лежит старая складная «Десна» с облезлым корпусом и свернутым набок рулем, а рядом с ней возится вчерашний пацан. Генка уперся ногой в нижнюю планку забора, встал повыше, держась за доски. Мальчик не видел его — сидел на корточках над велосипедом и бестолково трогал педаль. Генка покачался туда-сюда, ожидая, что доски заскрипят, но как назло ни одна не скрипнула. Наконец он не выдержал:  
— Цепь же слетела, чего ты педали дергаешь?  
Мальчик вскинул голову и — вот этого Генка совсем не ожидал — неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Цепь?  
— Блин. Ты что, первый раз велик увидел?  
Мальчик пожал плечами, его улыбка стала почти виноватой. Генка покачался еще, примерился перелезть через забор, но пока не стал. В конце концов, его никто не звал помогать.  
— Вон те штуки круглые, — сказал он. — Звездочки. Видишь, на них цепь болтается. А должна быть натянута, сечешь?  
У него самого велосипеда не было, но был у Серого, тоже «Десна», но нормальная, с пацанской рамой — так что Генка и ездить умел, и в ремонте разбирался немного. А вот сосед, похоже, не разбирался совсем. Он потрогал обвисшую между звездочками цепь, вздохнул и покосился на Генку снова.  
— А ты не мог бы… — осторожно начал он и замолчал, снова потрогав цепь. Генка вздохнул, для порядка пробормотал: «Вот у меня других дел-то нет», — и полез через забор.

Несколько минут спустя, вытирая о штаны испачканные в старом засохшем масле руки, Генка объяснял, что цепь и звездочки надо бы смазать, а еще руль выровнять как следует и колеса подкачать, но это все фигня, на минуту дел. Мальчик кивал так сосредоточенно, что Генка не выдержал:  
— Ты вообще ездить-то умеешь… Как там тебя?  
— Митя, — с готовностью сказал мальчик. Имя у него все-таки было дурацкое. Напоминало о книжке для внеклассного чтения с рассказами Толстого и еще кого-то.  
— Митя, — повторил Генка. — Это значит Дима, что ли?  
— Ну да. — Мальчик как будто удивился, но не обиделся. — Дмитрий. А что?  
— Да всё, — с облегчением сказал Генка. — Будешь Димкой, значит.  
То, что у нового знакомого нашлось нормальное человеческое имя, его успокоило.  
— А ты Гена, — сказал Митя, — я слышал, Настасья Григорьевна говорила.  
Генка хотел спросить, что еще она говорила, но не стал, вместо этого кивнул на велик.  
— Так чего?  
Митя вздохнул и комически развел руками:  
— Я только в детстве катался. На маленьком.  
— На трехколесном? — снисходительно уточнил Генка. Митя мотнул головой:  
— На четырех… Знаешь, по бокам заднего колеса еще такие колесики. Потом снимаются. Но на большом я никогда.  
— Придется учиться, — сказал Генка. — Зря я, что ли, с ним возился.  
С Митей оказалось легко, как со старым знакомым, — даже к Серому Генка привыкал дольше. Теперь уходить гулять по привычному маршруту в одиночку совершенно не хотелось. Пока Генка возился с насосом — удивительно, но оплетенная черно-красными нитками трубочка не рассохлась, и воздух туго и тяжело входил в шины от каждого толчка рукояти, — Митя болтался рядом, то приседал, чтобы посмотреть поближе, то снова поднимался и делал несколько шагов туда-сюда. Генка уже собрался сказать: «Замри», — но осознал, что это непрерывное движение его не раздражает. Митя не мельтешил — просто мерцал, как легкий ветер или солнечный свет сквозь листья.

— Зато я знаю, как сделать шпагу, — вдруг сообщил Митя, в очередной раз присев рядом с великом. Это было неожиданно, но Генка решил, что показывать удивление не будет.  
— Саблю-то? — небрежно уточнил он. Саблю сделать было просто: обмотал в несколько слоев изолентой один конец крепкой кривой ветки — вот тебе и сабля с рукоятью. Но Митя мотнул головой — так резко, что светлая челка взлетела и осыпалась на глаза. Сдул прядки, выставив нижнюю губу, и упрямо повторил:  
— Шпагу. Нужна рейка и крышка — такая, пластмассовая. Как для варенья.  
Генка тут же представил тонкую прямую рейку и мутно-белую крышку-гарду на ней, вздохнул с сожалением:  
— Бабка не порадуется, если я крышки дырявить начну. Дефицит.  
— У нас есть! — Митя вскочил на ноги, сияя, но тут же потускнел: — А вот рейки где взять…  
— А на лесопилке, — сообразил Генка. — Там щепу стругают, есть здоровые обрезки. Только это на том конце поселка, ну, Сиверского. Долго чесать. Разве что на велике если.  
Митя задумался, потоптался на месте, глядя то на велосипед, то на Генку, то в сторону дома. Не отпустят его, успел подумать Генка, точно не отпустят. Но Митю беспокоило не это:  
— А как же мы на одном, — с сомнением сказал он. — Я, может, сам не свалюсь, но с пассажиром… А ты умеешь?  
— Умею, — солидно кивнул Генка. Он не раз возил на багажнике Иринку, а Митя вряд ли был намного тяжелее. — Доставлю в лучшем виде. А тебя твои-то отпустят? Мама с бабушкой?  
— Мама уже в Ленинград уехала, — беспечно поделился Митя. — У нее работа. А бабушка отпустит, наверное, пойдем спросим!  
Генка не успел сказать, что Митя мог бы сходить отпроситься и сам — тот уже заторопился к крыльцу, оглядываясь через каждый шаг. Пришлось идти следом.

Этот дом был больше бабкиного, вместо маленьких тесных сеней за входной дверью скрывалась почти городская прихожая. Влетев в эту прихожую, Митя закричал:  
— Бабушка! Иди сюда!  
Похоже, ему просто лень было сбрасывать сандалии. Генка топтался у открытой двери, не слишком понимая, зачем тут нужно его присутствие.  
Величественная дама с синевато-седыми волосами выплыла из глубины дома, шурша скользким даже на вид халатом с расписными птицами на черном фоне.  
— Мы съездим на лесопилку, — бухнул Митя без всякой подготовки. Дама вздохнула.  
— Ты не находишь, что для начала стоило бы представить мне своего нового приятеля, Дмитрий?  
— Ой, — сказал Митя, — я…  
— Гена, — вежливо представился Генка и стал ждать шутки про крокодила. Почти все взрослые шутили.  
— Здравствуйте, Геннадий, — качнула головой дама. — Я Роза Михайловна, бабушка Дмитрия. Расскажите мне, куда вы собрались. Все равно Дмитрий пока ничего тут не знает.  
«Значит, это твоя дурацкая идея», — расслышал Генка то, что она не сказала.  
— На лесопилку, — хмуро пробормотал он. — За рейками.  
— И зачем же вам рейки? — поинтересовалась Роза Михайловна.  
— Мы хотим сделать шпаги, — вклинился Митя. — И мы поедем на велосипеде, ба. Гена его починил, и он меня повезет, он умеет, и так будет быстрее. Ладно?  
Роза Михайловна то ли поправила волосы, то ли потерла висок, блеснули перламутром ногти. Генка успел решить, что сейчас Митю никуда не пустят и вообще запрут дома, но ошибся.  
— Ну что ж, — пожала плечами Митина бабушка. — Надеюсь, вы не свалитесь в канаву или, по крайней мере, не утыкаете друг друга этими рейками, если свалитесь. Раз за рулем вы, Геннадий, то и ответственность на вас. Мы договорились?  
— Договорились, — пробормотал изрядно ошарашенный Генка. До сих пор никто, кроме Серого, не пытался возложить на него никакую ответственность.  
— Надеюсь к обеду вас увидеть. — Роза Михайловна плавно повела в воздухе рукой. — Идите, молодые люди, и закройте дверь, не напускайте мне мух в дом.

Выводя «Десну» за калитку, которую Митя придерживал широко открытой, Генка подумал, что Роза Михайловна слегка странная, но в целом, наверное, нормальная бабушка, не хуже бабы Насти.

К дополнительному весу на багажнике он приноровился быстро: вот тут Митя не ерзал и не возился, стоял смирно и держался за Генкины плечи. Сперва явно собирался сесть, но Генка сказал:  
— Ногами болтать будешь или зацепишься за что, только хуже выйдет. Давай стоя. Если что — спрыгнешь, лады?  
— Л-лады, — неуверенно повторил Митя. — А держаться за что?  
— За меня же, — терпеливо, как мелкой Иринке, пояснил Генка. — Не за волосы только, и за шею не хватай. За плечи держись, понял? Смотри, я у забора встану, а ты залезай.  
Митя послушался, умостился на багажнике и вцепился в Генкину футболку. Генка слегка качнул велик, ловя равновесие, и оттолкнулся от забора, сразу же набирая скорость. Первую сотню метров он напряженно прислушивался, крепко сжимая руль: как там Митя, не шатается ли, не дернется ли внезапно — но Митя не дергался. Генка чуток расслабился и поехал спокойнее. Перед поворотом на главную деревенскую дорогу крикнул:  
— Держись, поворачиваем! — и услышал в ответ веселое:  
— Я держусь!  
Повернули благополучно, и после этого Генка успокоился совсем. Еще через несколько минут Митя ловко пригнулся к его уху, ничуть не изменив этим баланс велика, и сказал:  
— Здорово! Тебе не тяжело?  
Генка просто мотнул головой и еще немного прибавил скорость.

На переезде возле станции дорогу перекрывал шлагбаум, истошно звенел запрещающий сигнал. Мимо очереди из трех «Жигулей» Генка проехал по обочине к шлагбауму, постепенно сбрасывая скорость. Когда он затормозил совсем, Митя спрыгнул с багажника и остановился рядом. Генка слезать с седла не стал: одной ногой уперся в землю, слегка наклонив велик, другую поставил на низкий изгиб рамы и огляделся, так и держась за руль. В сторону Ленинграда шла электричка, от города приближался товарняк.  
— Ждем, — солидно сказал Генка. Будь он один, еще прикинул бы, не проскочить ли — оба поезда пока что виднелись совсем далеко. Но сейчас он отвечал за Митю, так что маяться дурью было незачем.  
Пока товарняк глухо стучал мимо, обдавая их плотными теплыми волнами железнодорожного запаха, электричка забрала пассажиров и уехала. Трескучий звон на переезде затих вслед за стуком колес, шлагбаумы поднялись со скрипом. По щелястым доскам перехода Генка покатил велик за руль. За путями Митя посмотрел вопросительно: едем дальше? — но Генке вдруг пришла в голову роскошная мысль. Он глянул, не болтаются ли у касс местные мальчишки — повезло, никого там не было.  
— Давай сюда. — Генка завернул «Десну» к низкому домику с кассами. — И смотри под ноги.  
— А что там? — с любопытством спросил Митя.  
— А там деньги валяются.  
Бежавшие на электричку пассажиры часто выгребали монетки из кошельков наугад или ссыпали сдачу небрежно, второпях. Один-два гривенника или пятнашки запросто могли выпасть в пыль возле кассы и так там и остаться, пока их не заметит кто-нибудь внимательный. Генка не стал все это объяснять, просто через минуту наклонился и подобрал десятикопеечную монетку. Подбросил на ладони:  
— Еще одна, и будет пломбир.  
— Понял, — кивнул Митя и уткнулся взглядом под ноги.  
Через пять минут будущих пломбиров оказалось уже два: Митя нашел двугривенный, а Генка — пятнадцать копеек.  
— И хватит, — решил Генка, — пусть другим тоже останется, — но тут же наклонился подобрать коричневую от старости копейку. — Во, теперь еще кваса на обратном пути попьем.  
Пломбир продавался тут же рядом: перед бакалейным магазином стояла облезлая голубая тележка с белой надписью «Мороженое». Из железного нутра вырвалось облачко холода, стаканчики оказались вафельными — снова повезло. Отойдя от мороженщицы, Генка налепил круглую бумажку с макушки пломбира на ближайший столб, и Митя с заминкой, но последовал его примеру. Дальше они пошли пешком, поочередно катя велосипед и облизывая свои стаканчики. Генка, как обычно, сперва сгрыз половину вафли по кругу, а потом совал все торчащее из донышка мороженое в рот, как эскимо. Митя, наоборот, забирался языком все глубже в стаканчик, пока у него на носу не остался белый след. Солнце пекло затылок, холодная густая сладость заполняла рот, Митя смеялся, стирая с носа мороженое, и Генка решил, что день выдался просто отличный.

Возле лесопилки свежо и сладко пахло древесиной. За железным забором высились штабеля бревен, изъеденные ржавчиной ворота стояли открытыми нараспашку. Генка надеялся увидеть возле ворот кучу щепы — ее часто выбрасывали как мусор, чтобы люди забрали на растопку. Но сегодня кучи не было, а возле ворот бродил опухший мужик в спецовке, то ли сторож, то ли еще кто. Генка уже хотел предложить отъехать и переждать, а потом прокрасться за ворота и осмотреться, но Митя соскочил с багажника и бесстрашно направился к мужику.  
— Здравствуйте, — звонко и вежливо сказал он. — Можно нам немного щепы? Если у вас есть.  
Генка тихонько хлопнул себя по лбу. Митина наивность могла сослужить им плохую службу: сейчас мужик их трехэтажно пошлет и, если не повезет, еще и запомнит, Митю-то точно, и тогда раздобыть щепки станет сложнее.  
Мужик тем временем разглядывал Митю и что-то соображал.  
— У нас-то все есть, — неторопливо сказал он наконец. — В принципе. А вам она зачем, щепа-то? Будете небось бегать да в людей тыкать? Еще глаза друг другу выбьете.  
Генка ждал, что скажет Митя, — и Митя не подвел.  
— Ну что вы, — откликнулся он все так же вежливо и уверенно. — Мы, конечно, хотим сделать шпаги, но нам надо для театральной постановки. У нас домашний театр на даче, бабушка нам разрешила.  
— Театр, говоришь, — озадаченно пробормотал мужик. Генка отчетливо видел, что еще несколько слов он проглотил. — Ну если уж театр… Забегайте, пионеры, — и отступил от ворот, пропуская Митю и Генку внутрь, к штабелям золотистых бревен и горе яркой, почти белой щепы.

— Ловко ты придумал про театр, — признал Генка позже, когда они уже катили велик прочь от лесопилки. Митя сжимал в руке обернутые газетой, от заноз, длинные ровные рейки, целых шесть штук — мужик так проникся «театром», что принес эти рейки из вагончика-подсобки, пробурчав, что свежие щепки, тонкие и ломкие, для шпаг не подойдут.  
— Да я почти и не придумал. — Митя улыбнулся, пнул прочь с дороги смятую сигаретную пачку. — Мы в студии так шпаги и делаем. Только ещё фольгой обклеиваем и большие гарды из картона клеим, поверх крышек. Но это уже парадные шпаги выходят, а нам и так хорошо будет, да?..  
Он бросил косой взгляд на Генку, словно ждал одобрения. Генка кивнул, помолчал, но любопытство кололо и дергало.  
— В студии? — небрежно повторил он.  
— В театральной, — охотно пояснил Митя. — Во дворце пионеров, на Невском, знаешь?  
Генка кивнул, хотя знал только примерно: вроде бы это было где-то рядом с Гостиным двором. Из их класса в кружки городского дворца пионеров никто не ходил: кого-то родители не отпускали ездить одних, а провожать было далеко и некогда, а те, кто уже болтался по городу самостоятельно, могли найти себе занятия и поинтереснее кружков — как сам Генка, особенно в компании с Серым. Вообще, вдруг подумал Генка, Митя бы Серому не понравился. Тот бы сплюнул сквозь зубы и наверняка бросил что-нибудь вроде: «Пионерчик, что ли?» Потому что именно пионерчиком, маменькиным сыночком Митя и был. Дома Генка с такими не дружил.  
— А что вы там делаете? — спросил он. — В этом твоем театре?  
И всю дорогу до дома Митя рассказывал про «Золушку», которую ставили в студии в прошлом году, и «Снежную королеву», которую будут ставить в этом, когда осенью начнутся занятия. В «Золушке» Митя, конечно, был принцем — и Генка этому совершенно не удивился. Удивился он, когда Митя, смеясь, сказал, что Золушкой он один раз тоже был.  
— Лиза Веткина красивая, но часто болеет, — пояснял Митя, шагая рядом с Генкой и сбивая рейками верхушки крапивных зарослей вдоль дороги. — Вот и заболела опять. У нее есть дублерша, но она тогда уехала куда-то. А спектакль не отменишь, он новогодний, зрителей — полный зал! — Митя даже зажмурился, будто от удовольствия. — И вот Иннушка, Инна Игоревна, наша руководительница, спрашивает — девочки, кто помнит роль?.. Потому что можно без кого-то другого, без фрейлины или без одной сестры, но не без Золушки же!.. А девчонки никто не помнит, представляешь? Боятся, говорят — только хуже выйдет. Иннушка уже чуть не плачет, и тогда я…  
— А ты что, знал чужие слова? — перебил Генка. — Зачем?  
— А у меня память хорошая, — пожал плечами Митя. — Я почти всю пьесу помню. В общем, нарядили меня в платье, хорошо, что мы с Лизой одного роста. Иннушка парик нашла, кудрявый такой, уже сразу с украшениями…  
Генка ошарашенно слушал. В классе или во дворе любого пацана, который бы с какой-то дури нарядился девчонкой, а потом рассказал об этом, оборжали и затравили бы, навсегда бы низвели до позорного положения клоуна — но Митя на клоуна был никак не похож.  
— А на следующий раз уже Лиза выздоровела, — вздохнул Митя. — Я прямо пожалел. Главное, из зрителей никто не догадался, даже взрослые. Иннушка говорила, ее из других кружков потом спрашивали, что за новенькая девочка у нее.  
— Обидно же, — не выдержал Генка. — Если по правде за девчонку приняли.  
Митя покосился на него снова, но теперь явно не в поисках одобрения. Помолчал, сказал:  
— Просто я хорошо сыграл, значит. Чего тут обидного, — и замолчал снова.  
Генка тоже молчал, вел за руль велосипед и думал, что зря задел Митю из-за ерунды. Видно, в его театральном кружке другие порядки, и за переодевание в девчонку никто потом не дразнит. Когда молчание стало совсем густым и плотным, Генка не выдержал.  
— А в этот год ты кем будешь?  
— Каем, наверное. — Митя помедлил секунду и улыбнулся, весело и без всякой обиды. — Но за Герду тоже выучу слова, вдруг Лиза снова заболеет!  
Генка хмыкнул и на всякий случай одобрительно кивнул.

Шпаги получились что надо. У Розы Михайловны в шкафу нашлась пачка тонкой фольги, золотой с одной стороны и серебряной с другой. Митя показал Генке, как обматывать этой фольгой рейки — бережно и аккуратно, чтобы не порвать. Генка подумал, что вся возня впустую, тонюсенькая фольга обдерется в первом же бою, но спорить не стал: ему понравилось сидеть за круглым столом на большой веранде Митиного дома и возиться с рейками. Иногда мимо проходила с посудой или с тряпкой для пыли тетка по имени Мариша — Генка так и не понял толком, кто она Мите и его бабушке, — и спрашивала, не хотят ли они компота. Генка не отказался бы, но Митя только отмахивался, не отвлекаясь от своей шпаги, а соглашаться на компот без него было как-то невежливо. Правда, Мариша все равно догадалась, или ей надоело спрашивать — в конце концов две большие белые чашки густо-красного, со всплывшими наверх вишнями компота как по волшебству возникли на столе. Генка сказал «спасибо» и схватился за ближнюю, Митя пробормотал: «Я же не просил», — и отодвинул чашку подальше. Потом бросил взгляд на Генку:  
— Бери и мой, если хочешь.  
Компот оказался невероятно вкусным, ни мать, ни баба Настя такой не варили. Пока Генка допивал вторую чашку, Митя закончил со своей шпагой, дотянулся до Генкиной и деловито ее осмотрел. Сейчас он совсем не выглядел бестолковым и не знающим, что делать, как утром над велосипедом. Кивнул одобрительно и вернул оружие Генке.  
— Ну что, пошли?  
Генка вышел следом за ним во двор, собираясь спросить, куда вообще Митя предлагает идти, — но Митя развернулся на месте и встал в позицию, как Д'Артаньян в кино:  
— Защищайтесь, сударь!  
Через пять минут серебристая фольга клочками слетала с обеих шпаг, через четверть часа Роза Михайловна высунулась в окно второго этажа.  
— Молодые люди!  
Митя соскочил с забора, на который Генке удалось его загнать хитрой атакой, и отсалютовал бабушке шпагой. Генка подумал и последовал его примеру.  
— Знаете, почему мушкетеры решали свои разногласия у монастыря Дешо, а не прямо под дворцовыми окнами? — Роза Михайловна выдержала многозначительную паузу. — Чтобы не мешать достойным придворным дамам отдыхать перед обедом. Другими словами, изыдите со двора, судари.  
— Ты не придворная дама, — весело сказал Митя, запрокинув голову, и улыбнулся бабушке, ничуть не смущенный ее недовольством. — Ты капитан королевской гвардии! Все, мы уходим.  
— Если забудешь про обед, будешь голодать до ужина, — крикнула Роза Михайловна вслед.

Про обед они, конечно, забыли оба. Слишком много нашлось других дел: сперва нужно было пробраться по зарослям до моста «через Сену», на мосту вспомнить о незаконченной дуэли и продолжить «решать разногласия». Митя удачно вытеснил Генку с моста на кладбище, Генка подумал, что местные бабульки могут их шугануть, если они будут дурачиться между могил, но на кладбище никого не было, и дуэль продолжилась — с переменным успехом. В итоге Митя оцарапал Генке плечо, а Генка ему оставил длинный след от кисти до локтя, и на этом решено было примириться и забыть все раздоры.  
— Что теперь будем делать? — спросил Митя, почесав припухшую царапину. Домой он торопился ничуть не больше Генки, от этого было приятно и хотелось делиться самыми лучшими развлечениями.  
— Пошли на тарзанку, — предложил Генка, и Митя глянул так недоумевающе, что пришлось по дороге объяснять ему, что такое тарзанка.  
Возле дуба Генка невольно замедлил шаги, вспомнив, как неуверенно Митя забирался на багажник велосипеда. Может, загонять его на веревку над обрывом — это слишком? Но внутри уже снова дергало любопытство: струсит или нет. Генка забрался на дуб, сбросил примотанную к толстому суку веревку с поперечной палкой, спрыгнул следом — повезло даже удержаться на ногах, хотя земля гулко стукнула в пятки.  
— Вот так? — спросил Митя, уже оседлывая палку. Генка дернул за веревку:  
— Подальше отойди. И разбегайся сбоку, тогда над обрывом по дуге пролетишь и с той стороны вернешься.  
— Ясно, — спокойно кивнул Митя и отошел для разбега.  
— Я тебя там поймаю! — крикнул Генка, вдруг сообразив, что Митя с непривычки может не рассчитать силу толчка, и побежал вокруг дуба.  
Ловить не пришлось: Митя приземлился ловко, даже с лихостью. Отпустил веревку, отбросил ладонью волосы со лба и улыбнулся. Генку куснула противная досада.  
— Врешь ведь, что не знал. Прыгал раньше, да?  
— Нет, — удивленно моргнул Митя, улыбка потускнела и пропала. — Зачем мне врать?  
Он смотрел на Генку так недоумевающе и растерянно, что во рту стало кисло от неловкости.  
— По первому разу все боятся, — буркнул Генка. И, будто сам себя наказывая, добавил: — Я вот боялся. Думал, навернусь или веревка оборвется. Топтался тут…  
Он отвел глаза. Никто не видел, как он минут десять собирался с духом, прежде чем разбежаться и оттолкнуться от обрыва. Можно было и не рассказывать.  
— Что ты! — Митя заулыбался снова. — Я очень боялся. У меня до сих пор мурашки, вот. — Он сунул Генке под нос поцарапанную руку. — Просто дедушка… Он всегда говорит: страх хуже всего. Страх превращает в животное. Говорит, не можешь не бояться — бойся, но делай. Вот я и… стараюсь.  
Генка почесал лоб, подергал себя за волосы. Что-то крутилось в голове, не давало охотно согласиться со словами Митиного дедушки.  
— А баба Настя вечно за меня боится, — наконец поймав мысль, хмуро сказал он. — Что ж она, животное теперь?  
— Так то за тебя, — откликнулся Митя неожиданно серьезно. Задумчиво потер свою царапину. — Когда не за себя — это другое.  
— Заразу подцепишь. — Генка хлопнул его по руке, бездумно повторяя взрослый жест и слова. Митя ойкнул и засмеялся:  
— Ты прямо как бабушка! Потому ты ей и понравился.  
На «бабушку» можно было бы и обидеться, но Генку вместо этого окатило теплой волной смущения и радости: взрослым он нравился редко, особенно таким солидным, как Роза Михайловна. Чтобы Митя не заметил, Генка торопливо фыркнул:  
— Скажешь тоже. Ну что, еще будешь прыгать, или я теперь?  
— Давай ты. — Митя шутливо поклонился, как бы уступая Генке очередь. — А я после тебя.

Вечером, уже погасив свет и уютно устроившись под тонким летним одеялом, Генка вспоминал прошедший день. Митя был странным, раньше Генке такие не встречались. И его склонность к детским играм в мушкетеров, и история про Золушку, и даже то, как он общался с бабушкой — в Генкином классе все это наверняка бы сделало его изгоем, с которым никто бы не стал водиться. И в то же время — Генка не пытался врать себе — с Митей было интересно. Интереснее, чем с пацанами со двора, может быть, даже интереснее, чем с Серым… Тут Генка себя все-таки одернул и мысленно поправился: почти так же интересно, как с Серым.  
Сон наползал неторопливо, наполнял голову тяжестью, делая мысли похожими на медленных неповоротливых рыб. В вязкой полудреме Генке привиделся Митя в пышном сказочном платье — такое было у любимой Иринкиной куклы, с тонкими белыми кружевами на плотном ярко-желтом чехле. Почему-то с ним был Серый, кружился и раскланивался, то сходясь, то расходясь в придворном танце, и Генке стало обидно — это он должен был танцевать с Митей-Золушкой. Я же и танцевать-то не умею, утешил себя Генка и провалился в сон уже совсем, только проскользнула юркой блестящей рыбкой последняя мысль: завтра снова будет хороший день.

К выходным жара сменилась затяжными дождями. Утром в понедельник Генка засел в своей комнате с журналами по авиамоделированию и тарелкой толстых бабкиных бутербродов с вареной колбасой и отчаянно старался не скучать. С Митей они толком не виделись с пятницы: на выходные к соседям приехала Дина Марковна, и два дня Митя провел, не отлипая от матери. Вечером в субботу Генку и Настасью Григорьевну позвали на ужин, и Генка ожидал, что им с Митей сунут по тарелке с едой и отправят наверх, в Митину комнату, но вышло иначе: их усадили за круглый стол вместе со взрослыми, и что еще хуже — Дина Марковна принялась задавать Генке вопросы: про то, чем они тут занимаются, и про самого Генку. Она при этом улыбалась, то и дело близоруко щурясь, и вообще была не то чтобы страшная, но Генка все равно отвечал немногословно — не привык иначе. Он ждал, что Дине Марковне быстро надоест его мучить, но она почему-то улыбалась все шире и продолжала спрашивать. Наконец Роза Михайловна непонятным тоном сказала: «Хватит, Диночка», — и та замолчала на секунду, а потом начала рассказывать бабке Насте, как они жили пять лет в Москве из-за работы Митиного деда, и дальше можно было просто слушать.

Уже в сенях, когда Генка с бабой Настей обувались, Митя затянул его за вешалку с плащами и шепотом спросил:  
— Я схожу с мамой в лес? — как будто лес, который они неплохо облазали за неделю, был их личной территорией, на которую не следовало водить посторонних. Генка подумал, что вопрос вдвойне дурацкий — раз Дина Марковна выросла в Камешках, то окрестности она наверняка знала лучше, чем они с Митей, — но кивнул и буркнул:  
— Да уж сходи.  
Вечером в воскресенье Митина мама уехала поздно, и в башенке с цветными стеклами — Генка уже знал, что комната Мити именно там, — сразу же погас свет. Генка зевнул, скрывая разочарование даже от самого себя, и ушел со двора в дом. На понедельник у него были большие планы — но все их смыл дождь, зарядивший надолго, с пузырями на лужах и монотонным шорохом воды за приоткрытым окном. Стучаться к соседям Генка не пошел: за выходные его нетерпение успело превратиться в хмурую пасмурную скуку.

Сквозь шум дождя послышались какие-то звуки, Генка прислушался, различил скрип ступенек, ведущих к нему на чердак, а потом в комнату просунулась Митина голова — влажные от дождя волосы слегка кудрявились надо лбом.  
— Можно к тебе? — спросил Митя и тут же протиснулся в дверь, не распахивая ее до конца. — Ух ты, какие самолеты!  
— Это отец делал. — Генка отложил журнал и сел на кровати. Подвинулся, освобождая Мите место, но тот остановился посреди комнаты, задрал голову к потолку.  
— Здорово! Он ведь у тебя инженер был, да?  
— Я его не знал, — сумрачно сказал Генка. — Но вроде не успел он. Но хотел на инженера выучиться.  
— Ох, извини. — Теперь Митя смотрел не на самолеты, а на Генку, и смотрел виновато. — Мама же говорила, а я дурак…  
— Нормально все. — Генка приглашающе похлопал ладонью по кровати, Митя сел на край. — Я ж говорю, вообще не знал его, так что и сопли распускать не о чем.  
Митя кивнул и вздохнул.  
— Зато он у тебя хороший был. А у меня так… Не очень.  
Генка глянул вопросительно, Митя пожал плечами:  
— Пил много, буянил. Мама развелась, когда мне было три года, я и не помню толком. — Теперь он говорил ровно и как-то скучно, будто повторял заученные слова. — Только шум, крики какие-то по ночам, грохот. Однажды он уронил этажерку с фарфором… — Митя вдруг грустно улыбнулся. — Чашки-тарелки ладно, но там был такой фарфоровый мальчик, не раскрашенный, просто белая фигурка, как статуи в Летнем саду. Он мне нравился. Тоже разбился. Вот это помню, что жалко было. — Он сдвинул брови и нахмурился, твердо сжав губы на мгновение. — Бабушка говорит, Самохин был никчемный человек. Мы не знаем, где он теперь, на алименты мама не подавала.  
Генка не знал, что сказать — почему-то он совсем не ожидал того, что у Мити в семье могут быть такие дела. Что у него отец окажется алкаш, как у Серого с Иринкой, а не какой-нибудь летчик и не доктор, как мама с дедом.  
— Да фигня, — наконец выдавил он и потыкал Митю кулаком в плечо. — Ну бывает, у моего друга тоже батя алконавт, чего ж теперь.  
— Ага, — рассеянно сказал Митя, поскреб ногтем рядом с собой. — Какое у тебя одеяло красивое.  
Одеяло было лоскутное, разноцветное — Генка сам его раньше не видел, бабка Настя принесла из чулана вчера, когда похолодало. От одеяла пахло пылью и сухой травой, но спать под ним оказалось уютно.  
— Это бабка сама шила, — пояснил Генка. — Для отца еще, ему лет двадцать или тридцать уже.  
— Ага, — снова сказал Митя, обвел пальцем цветочный узор на одном из лоскутов. — А у тебя его фотографии есть? Отца?  
Генка слегка удивился — но Митя ведь рассказал ему про невеселые семейные дела и, наверное, ждал чего-то такого в ответ. Генка полохматил волосы и решительно встал с кровати.  
— У бабки есть. Альбом целый, внизу в серванте лежит. Хочешь посмотреть? Притащу тогда, сиди тут. Посмотрим, пока ее нет, потом я на место верну.  
Бабка тряслась над этим альбомом, Генка видел — всегда мыла руки, прежде чем достать, и потом бережно и осторожно переворачивала страницы. Но сегодня она с утра ушла к кому-то из соседок в гости, так что спрашивать разрешения было необязательно. К тому же, утешил себя Генка, она бы точно разрешила — иногда она, доставая альбом, поглядывала на Генку так, будто хотела предложить посмотреть, но у него вечно находились другие дела. Хотя по правде сказать, он просто опасался, что бабка будет плакать.  
— Как-то неудобно, — с сомнением пробормотал Митя.  
— Неудобно на потолке спать, — назидательно сказал Генка, — одеяло вниз падает. — И с удовольствием засмеялся вместе с Митей.  
Про потолок и одеяло вечно говорил Серый ему самому в похожих случаях, но Митя же Серого не знал.

Альбом — толстый, в обложке из облезлого бордового бархата или плюша — оттягивал руки, пока Генка тащил его в свою комнату. Митя снова стоял и рассматривал самолеты, но когда Генка шлепнул альбом на кровать, сразу сел рядом — и замер в ожидании, предоставив Генке право переворачивать картонные страницы с прорезями для фотографий.  
В самом начале в альбоме были какие-то незнакомые люди, женщины со старомодными косами вокруг головы, мужчины в военной форме.  
— Это твоя бабушка? — спросил Митя, ткнув в одну из фотографий — нестарая тетка в светлом платье обнимает мраморного льва. Генка присмотрелся — и точно, это была баба Настя.  
— Ну у тебя и глаз, — помотал он головой. Листнул дальше, страницы зацепились друг за друга, перевернулись все вместе, и Генка неожиданно увидел себя. Через несколько секунд растерянного недоумения он заметил, что у мальчишки на фото другая одежда, у Генки таких клетчатых рубашек не водилось. Да и сама карточка была черно-белая, просто напоминала Генкину цветную фотку, сделанную после четвертого класса: он чуть не проспал тогда, волосы не удалось причесать нормально, мать из-за этого ворчала, и Генка получился лохматый и хмурый — точь-в-точь как Сергей Черников на этой старой фотографии.  
— Очень похожи, — сказал рядом Митя, почему-то шепотом. — Мама так и говорила, что одно лицо.  
Генке стало не по себе, он снова дернул несколько страниц за раз. На очередном открывшемся развороте его отец, уже взрослый, может быть, даже студент, был снят вместе с Митиной мамой. На одной из фотографий он пел под гитару, с закрытыми глазами и глупо приоткрытым ртом, а Дина Марковна смотрела на него, и у нее рот был тоже приоткрыт — наверное, подпевала. На другой они сидели рядом на крыльце соседского дома, держа по здоровенному куску арбуза, и пытались откусить друг у друга. На третьей Черников стоял с Диной Марковной на руках и делал вид, что собирается сбросить ее с обрыва — прямо возле дуба с тарзанкой, Генка сразу узнал место, — а она обнимала его за шею и хохотала, откинув голову, совсем как Митя.  
Генка смотрел на эти фотографии, и тревожные, непонятные, взрослые мысли крутились у него в голове, не торопясь сложиться в слова.  
Митя шевельнулся рядом и вздохнул, собираясь заговорить. Внизу хлопнула дверь, и они успели только встревоженно переглянуться, когда заскрипели ведущие наверх ступеньки. Генка вспомнил, что второпях даже не задвинул ящик серванта, в котором лежал альбом. Теперь прятать следы «преступления» было глупо, оставалось просто надеяться, что ничего плохого не случилось, раз альбом не порвался и не испачкался. Баба Настя заглянула к ним, кивнула Мите, увидела у Генки на коленях альбом и кивнула снова. Пробормотала: «Смотрите, ребятки, смотрите», — и ушла вниз.  
— Ну да, они дружили, — сказал Митя, помолчав. — Твой отец с моей мамой. Она его часто вспоминает, особенно здесь.  
Генка вдруг ясно и отчетливо подумал, что это называется не «дружили», — но вслух говорить не стал.  
— Он был красивый, — так же задумчиво сказал Митя. — Ты на него похож.  
Генка покосился на него, снова вспомнив, что Митя слегка странноват. Нормальные пацаны таких разговоров не заводили, да и вообще не особо интересовались тем, кто красивый, а кто нет.  
— А ты похож на маму, — с неловкостью сказал он. Митя не смутился:  
— Ага, мне это часто говорят… Ну вот, значит, и мы тоже будем дружить, как они, да?  
Генка не понял этой логики, но кивнул. Мысль про то, что никакая там у Черникова с Диной Марковной была не дружба, мелькнула снова, но теперь говорить об этом было бы совсем уж некстати.

Дожди шли всю неделю. В один из мокрых серых дней Митя позвал Генку к себе на чердак — посмотреть, вдруг там есть что-нибудь интересное. На пыльном просторном чердаке среди мешков со сношенной одеждой и стопок выцветших газет нашлась коробка с игрушками — и Митиными, и совсем старыми, еще Дины Марковны. Генка не особо интересовался всем этим барахлом, но Митя зарылся в коробку с таким восторгом, что заразил и его. Они перебирали машинки с отвалившимися колесами, кукольные ванночки и пластмассовые чашки из сервизов, тоже кукольных, и Митя то и дело пытался вспомнить, его эта очередная игрушка или мамина. Когда Генка наугад сунул руку в коробку, ему в ладонь легла округлая холодная железка. Это оказалась заводная жаба без ключа, в блеклых желто-зеленых пятнах, с поцарапанными черными кляксами глаз. Генка хотел бросить ее обратно, но Митя протянул руку: дай, мол.  
— Я ее помню, — сказал он, разглядывая жабу. — Когда был маленький, играл, будто она Василиса Прекрасная. Царевна, если поцеловать.  
Он вытянул губы трубочкой, сделал вид, что вот-вот чмокнет облезлую жабью морду.  
— А вдруг царевич? — ляпнул Генка. Шутка была дурацкая, в духе самых тупых его одноклассников, даже неловко стало.  
— А пусть царевич, — согласился Митя, покачивая жабу в ладони. — Он бы с нами играл. Был бы…  
— Царевичем, — подсказал Генка, торопясь прогнать собственную неловкость, и они дружно засмеялись. Потом Митя подтащил коробку поближе к себе, порылся на дне и торжествующе показал Генке маленький железный ключик. Воткнул его в отверстие у жабы на животе, провернул несколько раз со ржавым скрежетом и опустил игрушку на дощатый пол. Жаба тяжело запрыгала, стуча по доскам железными ногами, криво повернула и остановилась, едва не упав.  
— Работает, — удовлетворенно кивнул Митя и отложил жабу вместе с ключом в сторону, будто и правда собирался с ней играть.

Когда дожди закончились и в Камешки вернулось солнце, дни замелькали стремительно — покатились, как шишки с песчаного откоса над рекой, легко подскакивая и вертясь волчком. Митя предложил натянуть веревку от своего окна к Генкиному, Генка подумал немного и соорудил простейшую систему роликов из найденных на чердаке ненужных колесиков, скорее всего от Митиного детского велосипеда. Теперь веревка легко крутилась между окнами, и можно было обмениваться записками и звать друг друга гулять, не бегая из дома в дом. Но они все равно бегали, когда ответ на записку задерживался слишком долго.  
Однажды Генка, не дождавшись реакции на предложение вместе прогуляться за квасом к бочке, решил, что Митя безответственно болтается где-то в доме, и пошел его звать, привычно перемахнув через забор. Оказалось, что Митя завтракает на веранде: подперев щеку кулаком, тоскует над раскрытой толстой книжкой, а перед ним стоит недоеденное яйцо в какой-то странной чашечке на ножке. Генка так засмотрелся на эту чашечку, что не заметил, как на веранде появилась Роза Михайловна. Опомнился, только когда она спросила:  
— Гена, хотите яйцо? Тогда садитесь за стол, составьте компанию нашему малоежке. Видите, я даже руки мыть не требую.  
— Я не… — начал Генка и сбился, кивнул на стол: — А что это такое? В чем яйцо.  
— А, — улыбнулась Роза Михайловна, — это пашотница. Проще говоря, подставочка для яйца всмятку, чтобы не чистить полностью. Маленькие остатки прежней роскоши.  
Про роскошь Генка не вслушивался, потому что подставка вызвала у него краткую, но мучительную зависть. Яйца всмятку он любил, но чистить их ненавидел; ему нравилось, когда желток оставался вязким и жидковатым, но необходимость по крошке отдирать с таких яиц плохо снимающуюся скорлупу злила. Он торопился, дрожащий мягкий белок ломался в руках, заливая пальцы желтком. У матери получалось не лучше, так что помогать она отказывалась.  
Генка еще раз посмотрел на подставку и нарушил строгий материн приказ «никогда не есть ничего у чужих, если не за праздничным столом» — когда Роза Михайловна снова спросила, как он насчет яйца, пробормотал: «Буду, спасибо». Роза Михайловна вышла на кухню, сказала там: «Мариша, свари нам еще яичко», — и вернулась со второй такой же подставкой, белой с синим рисунком. Поставив ее на стол, спросила так и уткнувшегося в книжку Митю:  
— А ты, душа моя, может, еще одно съешь? За компанию?  
Митя вскинул голову и как будто только заметил Генку. Тут же сделал такие глаза, словно тот его страшно подставил, и замахал руками:  
— Ты что, ба, в меня и это-то не лезет! Вон пусть Гена отдувается, он еще не знает, как ты кормишь!  
Генке стало весело, он повертел в руках подставку, разглядывая темно-голубую сетку узора, и светски спросил:  
— Трофейная?  
«Трофейной» была большая фаянсовая супница у бабы Насти, с похожим сетчатым узором, только темно-зеленым с золотыми прожилками. Пузатая и величественная, она стояла в серванте за стеклом и никогда не появлялась на обеденном столе. Генка сперва вообще не понял, что это за посудина, но баба Настя пояснила: супница, мол, трофейная, от ее отца осталась. А почему не пользуешься? — спросил тогда Генка, и бабка развела руками: да как же, Геночка, она же все равно что чужая. Генка не понял, уточнил: а хранишь тогда зачем? Баба Настя вздохнула, пожала плечами: уж какая ни есть, а все равно память.  
Тогда этот малопонятный разговор забылся, от него осталось только слово, привязавшееся в Генкиных мыслях к вычурной непривычной посуде. Теперь, глядя, как слегка вытянулось лицо Розы Михайловны и скривились губы, Генка вспомнил про «все равно что чужую» супницу и остро ощутил, что ляпнул какую-то чушь.  
— Ну что вы, Гена, — мягко, но как-то отчужденно сказала Митина бабушка, — откуда у нас трофейное. Это все наше, уж что осталось, то и храним.  
Показалось, что надо извиниться, но Генка не хотел извиняться, не понимая толком, за что. Он аккуратно пристроил подставку на стол, подальше от края, чтобы не упала, и собрался пойти домой, но тут Митя оторвался наконец от книжки. Бросил взгляд на бабушку, на Генку, наверняка уловил сгустившееся напряжение — и то, что Генка не понимает его причин, заметил тоже. И беззаботно сказал:  
— Трофейное — это то, что советские солдаты у немцев отобрали и забрали себе. А у нас никто не воевал, ну… Дедушка хирург, он в полевом госпитале работал, но это другое. Так что вот.  
Генка все равно не понял, что тут такого, зато поняла что-то Роза Михайловна: ее лицо смягчилось, осанка перестала быть такой натянутой. Она присела за стол напротив Генки, разгладила скатерть ладонью, задумчиво сказала:  
— Да уж, Марку было не до трофеев. А это, Гена, остатки сервиза моей матери, роскошный был сервиз, на двенадцать персон. И что осталось?.. Пашотницы, моя утренняя чашка да несколько тарелок.  
Генка шестым чувством понял, что его оплошность прощена, и успокоился. А про трофейные вещи и про то, что с ними не так, решил потом расспросить бабу Настю — да забыл, отвлекшись на другие важные дела. Слегка грызло его только воспоминание о съеденном «без отдачи» яйце, но тоже недолго: уже через несколько дней удалось угостить Митю в ответ.

День снова выдался дождливый, и они засели у Генки на чердаке, решив склеить самолет по чертежам из старого журнала. Рейки накануне раздобыли на лесопилке — сторож узнал их и поинтересовался, что за цирк они задумали на этот раз, но реек и тоненькой щепы разрешил набрать сколько надо. Сложнее оказалось с пергаментом, про который говорилось в журнале, но баба Настя, узнав, чем они собираются заниматься, снова подержалась за шею, как в день Генкиного приезда, глубоко вздохнула, а потом из каких-то дальних закромов вытащила рулон хрусткой чертежной кальки. С клеем, карандашами и линейками трудностей не возникло — чего не было у Генки, то нашлось у Мити. Из моделей был выбран несложный планер с широкими крыльями на продольной рейке. Простой в журнале, на деле он оказался той еще конструкцией, требующей ювелирной точности деталей, так что Генка с Митей провозились, не поднимая головы, с утра и до обеда. Только когда снизу тепло и густо запахло бабкиными пирогами, Генка понял, что проголодался. Судя по тому, как Митя вскинул голову и дернул носом, он хотел есть не меньше.  
— Пошли вниз, — скомандовал Генка, сдирая с пальцев тонкие пленочки клея. — Хоть пожрем.

Пироги оказались еще горячими, баба Настя заявила, что им нужно настояться, и подсунула по тарелке окрошки с чайной колбасой. Сказала Мите:  
— Что ж ты худенький такой, неужто Роза тебя не кормит совсем? — и ляпнула ему в окрошку вторую ложку сметаны. Генка заерзал от смущения, но Митя только весело отмахнулся:  
— Что вы, кормит, еще как! Просто непонятно, куда все улетает, — это она так говорит. Я ем, ем, а толку мало.  
Генка вспомнил, как Митя отказывался от второго яйца, и усомнился в его словах — но окрошку тот наворачивал за милую душу, не хуже самого Генки, и капустным пирогом потом закусить не отказался. Вот на сладкие пироги его все-таки не хватило — но тут уже и Генка полез из-за стола, отдуваясь и обещая, что они съедят по кусочку попозже.  
Попозже ему пришлось справляться одному: над планером они просидели до позднего вечера, и за Митей в конце концов пришла Роза Михайловна. Она отказалась от чая, пожаловавшись на мигрень, и баба Настя выдала им сверток пирожков с собой, а Генку потом усадила за стол ужинать.  
— Нравится тебе тут? — вдруг спросила ни с того ни с сего, глядя, как он заталкивает в рот толстый кусок яблочного пирога, на котором сладкой коркой запеклась взбитая с сахаром сметана.  
— Ыгым. — Генка проглотил откушенное, хлебнул молока. — Нравится, баб Нась. Очень!  
— Помирать буду, — спокойно и задумчиво сказала баба Настя, — запишу на тебя домик-то. Может, будешь на лето приезжать, вспоминать меня. Девушку привезешь, потом и детей…  
— Чего ты выдумала, — буркнул Генка неловко и от этой неловкости грубо. — Какое помирать, ты вон какие ведра таскаешь!  
— То-то и оно, — пробормотала бабка, зачем-то потрогала синюю тарелку с нарезанным пирогом. Двинула по столу поближе к Генке. — Ты ешь, Геночка, ешь.  
Генка примерился к следующему куску, но рассудил, что надо подождать немного. Взялся за стакан с молоком, отхлебнул еще и решился:  
— Баб Нась! А Дина Марковна с, ну… с отцом — они дружили, да?  
Дурацкое Митино «дружили» соскочило с языка само собой, заместив то, что Генка хотел спросить на самом деле. Баба Настя вздохнула, снова передвинула тарелку. Этот ее вздох уже стал ответом на вопрос, но помолчав, она все-таки сказала:  
— Дружили, говоришь… И дружили тоже, Геночка. Думали мы с Розой, что породнимся, да не сложилось.  
У Генки защипало в носу непонятно от чего, он уставился на пухлые, залитые сметаной куски пирога, пробубнил:  
— А как же, ну… Почему?  
— Молодые были, горячие, — туманно сказала баба Настя. — Все у них навсегда, а чуть что — вся жизнь в клочья. Вырастешь — поймешь, по-всякому бывает.  
Мысли крутились в Генкиной голове сыто и сонно, отдавали сахарно-яблочным привкусом. Поссорились, значит, думал Генка, и отец, видно, того. Замутил с мамой. Слово «замутил» было от Серого, оно значило — да много что оно значило. Замутил и замутил, а там, видно, и Генка появился. А потом, выходит…  
— Пойду я спать, — пробормотал Генка. Залпом допил молоко. — Спасибо, баб Нась. Вкусно.  
— Гена, — сказала она вслед, когда Генка был уже в дверях. — Ты на себя-то родительские грехи не взваливай. Как оно должно было быть, так и стало, а как бы было, если бы не так — не нам это знать.  
— Угу, — буркнул Генка, не особо поняв, о чем она, и ушел к себе.  
Планер, почти готовый, лежал на его кровати, раскинув мутно-белые крылья, у хвоста синели три колечка изоленты, для красоты. На мгновение Генке захотелось смять его, перекрутить, порвать кальку и переломить рейки, пусть даже обзанозившись или ободравшись при этом.  
Он аккуратно переложил планер на стол, стряхнул с лоскутного одеяла мусор и лег спать.

Два дня спустя планер утонул: полетел с обрыва над речкой, суровая нить, привязанная к хвосту, оборвалась, и белый росчерк по плавной кривой опустился прямо на середину реки, где течение было быстрее всего. Генка думал, что Митя дернется догонять, он оба дня носился с этим планером, как с писаной торбой, только что цветочки на крыльях рисовать не пытался — но Митя стоял рядом с ним, раскрыв рот и провожая самолетик взглядом, а потом шепотом сказал:  
— Так красиво. Как настоящий.  
Генка подумал, что если б ему было жалко планера, он бы сейчас, наверное, взбесился.  
Но беситься не было повода, не было нужды — просто что-то тянуло и дергало внутри с того разговора с бабой Настей, все раздражало: и хорошая погода, и Митина восторженная наивность, и его готовность придумать очередную дурь вроде мушкетерской беготни или поисков сокровищ. Митя с утра уже показывал Генке карту Камешков и Сиверского, расчерченную загадочными знаками, и предлагал отправиться в экспедицию, но Генка только отмахнулся. Плотная тяжелая туча тем сильнее давила ему на макушку, чем ярче и прозрачнее было синее небо над Камешками на самом деле.  
— Пошли домой, — хмуро сказал Генка, когда белое крыло совсем пропало с глаз, то ли намокло и утонуло, то ли уплыло слишком далеко. — Надо в твоем велике камеры проверить.  
С «Десной» они расположились за сараем, в яблоневом саду, который словно продолжал бабкин, просто отделен был забором. Яблони были точно такие же, как у нее, и точно так же круглились в листьях крепкие зеленые яблоки, пока что невозможно кислые. Генка молча возился над колесом и даже не требовал, чтобы Митя подавал ему инструменты — не хотелось разговаривать. Митя, страдая от безделья, крутился вокруг, заглядывал Генке под руки, подбирал то и дело с земли редкие паданцы — видимо, ночью их стряхнул ветер — и грыз, неизменно перекашиваясь от кислятины. У Генки рот сводило оскоминой от одного только запаха и твердого, почти неприятного хруста.  
— Да сядь ты! — наконец не выдержал он. — Не мельтеши! И не жри эту дрянь, понос скрутит.  
Митя послушно сел — прямо напротив, за колесом. Скрестил ноги, уперся локтями в колени. Медленно сказал:  
— Гена? Что тебя за муха укусила?  
Генка вскинул голову, ярость, непонятно откуда взявшаяся, захлестнула горячей волной, вскипела в голове.  
— Да все дурь твоя, — грубо бросил он. — Очень тебе было надо в их дела лезть. Мамаши твоей с моим отцом. Дружили, дружили… Не дружили они, дебил!  
Митя смотрел, приоткрыв рот, и его растерянное пустое лицо взбесило Генку еще больше.  
— Они знаешь, что делали? — зло сказал Генка. И добавил грязное дворовое слово, которое никогда не говорил при взрослых: Серый предупредил, что нехрен нарываться на нравоучения.  
— Что?.. — одними губами переспросил Митя. То ли не понял, то ли не поверил.  
— То. Хер в пальто, — сказал Генка. Бросил камеру, вскочил на ноги и, не оглядываясь, пошел к забору. Сил больше не было смотреть на этого полудурка.

Совесть скрутила его ночью. Остаток дня Генка бездумно листал книгу, то и дело начиная злиться снова: старания благородного Бюсси добраться до прекрасной Дианы не вызывали сочувствия, на их месте Генке все время мерещились Черников и Дина Марковна, и дурацкая книжка только раздражала. Поужинал он молча, делая вид, что глубоко поглощен чтением, и баба Настя не капала на мозги, даже если и заметила, что они с Митей так резко разбежались. В постель Генка рухнул с облегчением, надеясь, что туго затянувшийся внутри узел наконец-то ослабнет. Не тут-то было: уснуть не удавалось, самолетики над головой, едва заметные в полумраке, слабо подрагивали от сквозняка, словно издевались, и, таращась на них сквозь темноту, Генка видел перевернутое, враз поблекшее Митино лицо, такое несчастное, словно Генка его ударил. От этого было тошно — куда хуже, чем от мыслей про родительские шуры-муры. Если бы они не поссорились, вдруг подумал Генка, уже проваливаясь в глухой черный колодец сна, Мити бы не было, и меня бы не было, был бы кто-нибудь другой. А так мы есть.

Утром он подскочил с рассветом. Ссыпался второпях по лестнице, чуть не напугал бабку, спозаранку уже возившуюся по хозяйству, крикнул на ходу:  
— Я надолго! — схватил в сенях легкую маленькую корзинку и заторопился на улицу. Бросил взгляд на Митин дом — в утренней дымке цветные стекла башенки казались мутноватыми, как будто лежали на дне туманного озера, — и бегом помчался к мосту, на ту сторону реки, через кладбище в густой малинник, тоже опутанный клочьями тумана и еще мокрый от росы. Другого способа помириться он не придумал, но и этот выглядел вполне убедительным.  
Времени на то, чтобы наполнить всю корзинку, ушло немало. Генке-то всегда казалось, что она крошечная, на десяток яиц или пяток яблок — а мелкая лесная малина все никак не хотела набираться, сперва еле покрывала дно, потом медленно-медленно начала слой за слоем подниматься к краям. Солнце уже высушило росу, разогнало комариные облака, разбудило бабочек и пчел, а Генка все возился в малиннике, весь исколовшись об мелкие шипы на тонких веточках и обстрекавшись крапивой сверху донизу — в малине она почему-то была особенно злая.  
В деревню он вернулся к полудню — уставший, голодный как волк и довольный собой. Мысленно он уже помирился с Митей, посмотрел на его счастливое лицо при виде полной корзинки отличной сладкой малины и даже, в нескольких вариантах, коротко и строго извинился. Теперь оставалось претворить планы в реальность.  
Пройдя мимо бабнастиного двора, Генка направился к соседской калитке, дернул ее — почему-то было заперто — просунул руку в знакомую щель, скинул крючок и зашагал к дому.  
Дом тоже оказался заперт.  
Генка на всякий случай еще раз подергал ручку. Постучал в дверь, подождал, ничего не услышал и постучал снова. Бережно поставил корзинку в угол крыльца, чтобы не рассыпать, перегнулся через перила и, загородившись от солнца ладонями, вгляделся в веранду через угол окна. По веранде будто ураган прошелся: на столе как попало стояла посуда, вроде бы вымытая, со спинок стульев свисали какие-то тряпки, на полу валялось несколько толстых журналов, которые вечно читала Роза Михайловна. Генка выпрямился и машинально разлохматил волосы на затылке. Растерянное недоумение перерастало в нем в необъяснимую тоскливую тревогу.  
— Геночка, — сказала за его спиной баба Настя. Он обернулся: она стояла возле забора со своей стороны, держась за один из колышков, и, видимо, смотрела, как он тут крутится. Ждать вопросов она не стала.  
— Уехали они. Приехала машина из города, Марк заболел. Марк Иосифович, дед Митюшин, да ты про него слышал, наверное. Что-то у него там с сердцем, положили в больницу, а Розу, значит, срочно в город вызвали. Митя прибегал, спрашивал о тебе, а что я скажу, я ж и не знаю, где ты да когда вернешься. Так и уехали, за полчаса собрались, считай. Он тебе телефон оставил, просил, чтоб ты хоть осенью, значит, позвонил.  
Ее слова не доходили до Генки толком, звенели и мельтешили перед глазами, как назойливое комарье. Наверное, солнцем голову напекло, подумал Генка и присел на деревянную лавку на крыльце. Кивнул, сказал:  
— Посижу тут, устал чего-то.  
Баба Настя еще постояла возле забора, а потом ушла в дом. Генка ногой придвинул к себе корзинку — теперь уже не страшно было рассыпать — и бросил в рот ягоду, потом еще одну. Они сладко смялись на языке, наполнили рот летним малиновым вкусом. Хреново вышло, подумал Генка, загреб ладонью сразу горсть ягод, скучно сжевал. Митин дед и правда был какой-то старый и немного больной, Митя говорил, что у него в плече осколок, еще с войны, и другие врачи, его коллеги, опасаются, что осколок может начать двигаться и дойти до сердца. «Я когда маленький был, думал, это как от зеркала троллей, — рассказывал Митя, — спрашивал дедушку, не мерзнет ли он теперь. Бабушка ругалась, говорила — ты не понимаешь. А дедушка говорил — все он правильно понимает». Генка как будто наяву услышал Митин голос, снова стало тошно. Он поднялся, оставив малину на крыльце, и побрел по участку, сам не зная, зачем. Велосипеда возле сарая не было, наверное, Митя его убрал. Вообще ничего не было, как будто вся их недолгая дружба приснилась Генке сквозь шум проливного дождя, стучащего по крыше. Прихватив с крыльца корзинку, Генка пошел к калитке, но по дороге остановился: показалось, что в траве возле скамейки что-то тускло блеснуло. Он подошел, пнул лопухи. Под ними лежала заводная жаба, поблескивала железными боками. Генка наклонился и подобрал ее, обтер об штаны, повертел перед глазами. Ключа в жабе не было, но это точно была та самая, облезлая морда выглядела знакомой — да и откуда тут взяться другой. Наверное, когда второпях собирались, Митя хотел взять ее с собой — дурацкую детскую игрушку? зачем? — но случайно уронил и забыл. Генка вдруг ярко представил, как Митя кладет игрушку на край скамейки и убегает в дом за чем-нибудь, а тем временем Роза Михайловна или Мариша приносят тяжелые сумки, расставляют по скамейке и спихивают жабу в лопухи, даже не заметив.  
Если бы он знал заранее, он попросил бы у Мити на память какую-нибудь книжку. У него их много, одну-то мог бы и подарить, наверное. Но все книжки уехали вместе с Митей в Ленинград, и больше ничего не осталось. Генка постоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, сунул жабу в карман и пошел домой.

Потом, осенью, мать ее увидела и спросила, у кого он ее спер. Генка обиделся до дрожи, но проглотил злость, сказал хмуро:  
— Да ты глянь, кому она нужна такая? Нашел просто.  
— И на что тебе этот мусор? — подозрительно спросила мать, но тут же отвлеклась: вскипело у нее что-то на плите, что ли.  
Жаба долго валялась в нижнем ящике письменного стола, а при очередной уборке подвернулась под руку вместе с ломаными ручками и нераспакованной пачкой пистонов. Генка посмотрел в черный, слегка поцарапанный глаз — и посадил ее на полку. Просто так.

После осенних каникул классная, Мария Алексеевна, вдруг сказала на последнем уроке:  
— Кто закончит вторую четверть без четверок, получит билет на елку во Дворец пионеров. Там замечательная елка, ребята, я сама в детстве там бывала! Будет спектакль «Снежная королева», конкурсы и даже настоящие карусели!  
— А подарки? — спросил кто-то из мальчишек.  
— И подарки, конечно, — кивнула Мария Алексеевна.  
Генка, всецело поглощенный охотой на точки соседа по парте, ушастого Витьки Переславлева, не оторвал глаз от тетрадного листка, но так задумался, что Переславлев даже пихнул его локтем.  
— Совсем-совсем без четверок? — скорбно уточнила толстая Катя Мишина, почти отличница, если не считать физкультуры. Мария Алексеевна подумала немного:  
— Ну, может быть, одна-две и не считаются. Билетов на школу выделили несколько, поглядим, сколько у нас будет отличников в параллели.

Из школы домой Генка не торопился: брел нога за ногу, толкая коленями школьную сумку, и размышлял — или, если быть честным, пытался заткнуть голос здравого смысла. Голос говорил, что эта дурацкая елка ни за каким фигом ему не нужна. В конце концов, по телефону, который оставил ему Митя, дозвониться не удавалось: с середины августа, когда Генка вернулся в город, он звонил несколько раз, даже больше, наверное, чем «несколько», — всякий раз, как ему встречался исправный телефон-автомат, а в кармане находилась двушка. Длинные гудки проваливались в пустоту, никто не снимал трубку на том конце, двушка возвращалась в карман до следующего раза. То ли Митя ошибся второпях, записывая цифры, то ли сделал это назло, чтобы Генка поизводился. Он даже порылся в телефонном справочнике, сверяя телефоны всех Самохиных с записанным — может, в нем ошибка на одну или две цифры — но ничего похожего не нашел. Оставалось ждать следующего лета — если его вообще стоило ждать. Может быть, Митя перед отъездом прибегал к бабе Насте спрашивать про Генку просто потому, что распсиховался из-за деда, а на самом-то деле вовсе не хотел мириться.  
Все эти мысли Генка крутил в голове не в первый раз, за два с лишним месяца первой четверти и каникул они уже успели истрепаться и почти рассыпаться на мелкие незначительные обрывки — но теперь напоминание о спектакле, в котором Митя собирался играть Кая («Или Герду», — скривившись, подсказал сам себе Генка), застряло как заноза в ладони и не давало покоя.

Вечером он насел на мать. Четверть на все пятерки ему точно не светила, а вот в профкоме на ее заводе, Генка знал, давали иногда и путевки в дома отдыха, и билеты на детские елки. Раньше он не проявлял интереса к елкам, так что мать немного удивилась:  
— Это еще с чего вдруг?  
— Захотелось, — пробурчал Генка. Мать не отстала, продолжила спрашивать, зачем почти тринадцатилетнему парню понадобилось малышовое развлечение. Генка медлил, бормотал что-то невнятное, тянул время. Странное, неуловимое чувство подсказывало, что Митю, сына Дины Марковны, упоминать не следует, так что объяснение на случай материного интереса он придумал заранее — но выкладывать его сразу не стоило. Решив наконец, что уже можно, Генка пробормотал неохотно:  
— Там девчонка одна занимается… Они к нам в начале года приходили, звали в театральную студию. А теперь она в спектакле будет. Гердой.  
Из Дворца пионеров к ним в школу, конечно, никто не приходил — никому там на Невском не нужны были школьники из Купчино, в центре и своих школ хватало. Но из районных кружков и секций в сентябре ходили по классам зазывать на занятия, и Генка наверняка знал, что вникать подробно мать не будет. Просто либо купится, либо нет.  
Мать помолчала, вдруг полохматила Генке волосы, как в детстве, и сказала:  
— Так и пошел бы тогда в саму студию.  
— Уж куда мне, — дернул плечом Генка. — Какой из меня актер. Так чего? Достанешь? На день рождения?  
Сперва он хотел просить на день рождения велосипед, но все взвесил и решил, что покатается еще годик на велике Серого. В конце концов, не так уж часто им обоим этот велик был и нужен.  
— Поузнаю, — сказала мать и сменила тему.  
Генка изводился ожиданием еще две недели, а потом мать за ужином мимоходом уронила: «Будет тебе билет», — и Генка сперва засиял, а потом принялся изводиться снова, считая дни до Нового года.

На елку он поехал сам. За несколько дней до того, тридцатого декабря, ему исполнилось тринадцать, и вот в чем он точно не нуждался — так это в материнском сопровождении. Мать не стала настаивать, мимоходом спросила, не нужен ли ему карнавальный костюм, сказала: «Рожи мне тут не корчи», — когда Генка скривился в ответ, и на этом ее интерес к Генкиным развлечениям закончился, как обычно.

Выскочив на Невский из «Гостиного двора», Генка едва не растерялся — в центре он бывал и раньше, катался несколько раз просто погулять, никому об этом не отчитываясь, но сейчас тут все было шумно, ярко, по-новогоднему, а билет на встречу с Митей в кармане только добавлял нервозности. До Аничкова дворца Генка шел почти бегом, там протиснулся в ворота между галдящими змейками младшеклассников, которых привели на елку целыми классами, — все отличники, что ли, подумал Генка мимоходом, но было не до того, нетерпение гнало его вперед, заставляло переть напролом, раздвигая малышню, огибая сверстников — надо же, кому-то еще понадобились эти елки, наверное, в школе получили билеты за хорошую учебу. В гардеробе колыхалась толпа: блестели и сверкали, при этом оглушительно вереща, вытряхнутые из шуб и пальтишек снежинки и принцессы, махали пластмассовыми шпажками коты в сапогах и мушкетеры, пол уже был усыпан конфетти и рваными петлями серпантина. Генка подсунул гардеробщице свое пальто, нервно пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, одернул свитер — мать все-таки не оставила его без подарка на день рождения, купила новый хороший свитер, черный и плотный, как Генка и хотел, — и, стараясь не налетать на галдящих малышей, двинул к лестнице, тиская в ладони пестрый билет.

Спектакля еще пришлось подождать. Малышню развлекали наряженные скоморохами старшеклассники, тоже, наверное, из здешних кружков. В анфиладе высоких светлых комнат визг стоял до потолка; в самом большом зале были даже настоящие карусели, не обманула Мария Алексеевна, но Генке эти карусели никуда не уперлись, и конкурсы с соревнованиями тоже. Так что он выяснил, где будет спектакль, подобрался поближе к высоким двустворчатым дверям, пока закрытым, чтобы потом занять место получше, и, присев на подоконник, наблюдал за сверкающей блестками, фольгой и дождиком новогодней публикой. Под потолком и на окнах колыхались резные бумажные фонарики и гирлянды флажков. В общем-то неплохо, оценил Генка и начал придумывать, что скажет Мите, когда встретится с ним. То есть уже потом, после спектакля. В том, что он обязательно найдет способ пройти за кулисы или что у них там и увидеть Митю не только на сцене, Генка почему-то не сомневался.

Может быть, он бы и нашел — если бы Митя там был.  
Но его не было — ни Каем, ни Гердой, никем другим. Кай был чернявый и на полголовы Мити выше, Герда — хорошенькая рыжая девочка, и Генка даже помнил, что Митя не постеснялся бы надеть парик и загримироваться, но вряд ли бы ему удалось так натурально изобразить выразительную девичью фигуру. Принц, Ворон и Сказочник тоже были Генке незнакомы — как и все остальные актеры. Генка зачем-то досидел до конца спектакля, чувствуя, как медленно, капля за каплей вытекает из него нервное возбуждение, сменяясь тоскливой скукой. Когда все актеры вышли на поклон и взялись за руки, Генка встал и начал пробираться к выходу со своего второго ряда.  
— Мальчик, а подарок? — сказала ему на пустой лестнице какая-то дежурная мальвина.  
— Себе возьми, — буркнул Генка и ткнул ей в руки корешок билета.

Пока он тратил время даром во Дворце пионеров, Невский присыпало хрустким мелким снегом. Генка бездумно зашагал к площади Восстания, хотя Гостинка была и ближе, и удобнее. Снег скрипел под ногами, лицо стягивал легкий вечерний морозец, но обида кололась жаром в щеки изнутри. Генка сам понимал, что обижаться глупо: Митя мог заболеть, мог почему-то уйти из кружка или просто куда-нибудь уехать на каникулы. Ни одна из этих причин не была и не могла быть связана с ним, с Генкой — но обиде этого было не объяснить.  
Дождусь лета, — мстительно и по-детски подумал Генка, — поеду к бабке и скажу ему, когда приедет, что не очень-то и хотелось с ним дружить.  
Почему-то эта мысль его успокоила.

Горькая надежда на следующее лето рассыпалась в пыль весной.  
В середине апреля, когда солнце уже светило совсем по-летнему, но ветер еще продергивал холодом даже под курткой, Генка пришел после школы домой к вечеру, всю вторую половину дня прогуляв с Серым возле железной дороги — без особой цели, просто от странной, щенячьей весенней радости. Едкий, острый запах железки делал весну совсем настоящей. Они с Серым это, конечно, не обсуждали, просто болтались вдоль путей, балансируя на узких истертых полосах рельсов или широко шагая со шпалы на шпалу, Серый трепался о каких-то своих новых знакомых, серьезных ребятах с серьезными делами; Генка слушал вполуха, зато дышал во всю грудь. Весенние запахи обещали близкое лето.

Открывая входную дверь квартиры и сбрасывая ботинки, Генка ждал, что мать сразу начнет раздраженно спрашивать, где его носило. Но мать тихо сидела за кухонным столом и вертела в руках какую-то бумагу: письмо, разглядел Генка, едва войдя на кухню.  
— Настасья умерла, — сказала мать, подняв на него глаза и машинально выглаживая пальцами сгибы письма. — Простыла под весну, переходила на ногах, там бронхит, воспаление легких. Соседка пишет — похоронили уже. Ну… земля пухом.  
— А дом? — от растерянности спросил Генка.  
Оказалось, что дом Настасья Григорьевна переписала еще прошлой осенью — только не на Генку, а на мать.  
— Не блажи, — отмахнулась мать, когда Генка не сдержался, спросил, почему на нее. — Что она, что ты, оба умные такие. Она на тебя хотела отписать, так тебе лет-то сколько? Это до твоих шестнадцати мы б его не продали и не обменяли нормально. Я Настасье так и сказала: неужели ты думаешь, что я собственного сына обижу?.. А теперь и ты туда же. Вырастила!..  
— Не надо продавать, — отчаянно сказал Генка, но мать, конечно, не послушала.

На вырученные деньги она купила новую мебель. Стенку со стеклянными дверцами, рассеченными на ромбы золотыми полосками, и новый раскладной диван в темно-красных бархатных розах — в свою комнату, кровать и светлый стеллаж с откидным столом — в Генкину. Остальное положила на сберкнижку, на Генкино имя. Сказала: пусть лежит, пригодится еще, — но книжку не отдала. Потом эти деньги сгорели — как у всех, превратились в бессмысленные цифры, в резаную бумагу. Генке не было их жалко.

В Камешках он побывал после бабкиной смерти только однажды — на следующий год, девятого мая. Их класс должен был ехать на Пискаревку, участвовать там в каких-то мероприятиях. Генка предупредил мать, получил денег на дорогу и на «погулять», погладил накануне белую рубашку и отпарил через ветхую льняную тряпку школьные брюки. Утром вышел из дома нарядный и причесанный, но вместо того, чтобы пойти к школе, сел на автобус, ехавший в сторону станции «Аэропорт».  
В электричке он прокатился зайцем, ловко перескочив в Гатчине из вагона в вагон, когда пошли контролеры. Остаток пути провел в тамбуре на всякий случай — стоял, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, и смотрел на километровые столбики. Мимо окон мелькали кипящие молодой зеленью кусты, то и дело тянуло дымом: горела последняя сухая трава на железнодорожной насыпи. Когда начались бесконечные ряды деревянных складов и заброшенных, зияющих проломами в стенах грузовых вагонов перед Сиверским, внутри что-то скрутилось и задрожало. Генка прикусил губу и медленно выдохнул. Платформа на станции не изменилась, была такая же серая и потрескавшаяся, какой Генка ее помнил, и пыльная укатанная дорога до Камешков не изменилась тоже. Генка пошел пешком, хотя пару раз рядом притормаживали машины, из окон высовывались мирные и пока еще не пьяные мужики, спрашивали, не подвезти ли. Из третьей машины, побитых грязно-синих «жигулей», его окликнули:  
— Эй, как там тебя… Гоша? Гена?  
Он поглядел на водителя. Из-за руля ему широко улыбнулся дядя Леша, муж продавщицы из хлебного, рассказывавшей бабе Насте все местные новости.  
— Ты к Настасье Григорьне? — спросил он так бодро, будто бабка была жива и ждала Генку, выставив на стол горячие пироги под чистым полотенцем. Генка кивнул.  
— Что ж без цветов-то? — дернул бровью дядя Леша и тут же добавил: — Подкинуть?  
— Не. — Генка постарался, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Пройдусь я. Заодно насчет цветов соображу, спасибо, дядь Леш.  
— Эх, молодежь, — вздохнул тот, но уговаривать не стал: дал по газам и умчался.

С цветами Генка управился легко и просто: прошел по поселку до бабкиного дома, никого не встретив — наверное, сейчас все местные собрались на мемориале в Сиверском. Возле дома он быстро огляделся по сторонам и привычно махнул через забор — как будто осевший и ушедший в землю с позапрошлого года. На участке не было признаков жизни: похоже, новым хозяевам дом оказался вовсе не нужен. В носу защипало, Генка скрутил волю в кулак, чтобы не попытаться влезть в дом и найти там что-нибудь бабкино на память, хоть альбом с фотографиями — если ее скарб еще не растащили и не выкинули. Пробрался к клумбе и сорвал все прострелившие сухой бурьян нарциссы, мелкие и бледные. Считать, сколько получилось, не стал — не похрен ли, четное, нечетное. Баба Настя не обидится. Перед тем, как выбираться с участка, он бросил долгий, внимательный взгляд на соседний дом: там тоже никто не жил, окна внизу были глухо закрыты ставнями, а в Митиной башенке цветные стекла запылились и потускнели. Генка отвернулся и пошел обратно к забору.  
Только на кладбище — по-прежнему маленьком, почти неприметном в лесу между сосен и елок — он сообразил, что не помнит, куда идти дальше. К могилам своих отца и матери бабка водила его один раз, говорила: тут и меня положат, когда срок придет, — но дорогу Генка, конечно, не запомнил. Он стиснул зубы и побрел по узким тропинкам вдоль острых решеток — черных, голубых, белых. Между ухоженными аккуратными участками попадались заброшенные, поросшие мхом и травой, решетки у них были облезлые или ржавые и тоже обомшелые понизу. «Вот и у бабы Насти так будет», — сказал себе Генка и глубоко вздохнул. Высоко в небе исходили на щебет птицы, над ухом звенели комары, солнце пронизывало негустой лес, выхватывало из тени то новые гранитные памятники, то старые жестяные конусы со звездами. На бабкином участке должны были быть два таких конуса — а какую плиту поставили самой Настасье Григорьевне, Генка не знал.

Первым делом он увидел не плиту — портрет. На овальном медальоне баба Настя оказалась намного моложе, чем Генка ее помнил, темные глаза смотрели внимательно и чуть-чуть весело, а вокруг головы короной скрутились косы, тоже темные. Она была примерно того же возраста, как на карточке с мраморным львом, на которой ее сразу узнал Митя. Наверное, у тех, кто этим занимался, не нашлось более поздней фотографии — или желания ее искать. Генка замер возле решетки, вцепившись в один из прутьев, и чуть не сломал нарциссы, потому что забыл, что они стиснуты в кулаке. Потом нащупал защелку, не отводя взгляда от портрета, и толкнул калитку ограды.  
За могилой присматривали — может быть, кто-то из бабкиных местных подружек, не мать же. В цементной ракушке почти не было ни хвои, ни палых листьев, из сухой черной земли торчало несколько искусственных гвоздик. Генка присел возле ракушки, смахнул с края кучку длинных сосновых иголок и снова посмотрел бабе Насте в глаза. Проговорил шепотом — как-то вдруг само пришло в голову, будто всплыло на поверхность со дна памяти: «Не ставьте над нами печальных вех… Какое мне дело до вас до всех, а вам — до меня». Этот последний куплет баба Настя пела обычно совсем тихо, ну и Генка тоже не стал шуметь. Положил растрепанные сникшие нарциссы за гвоздиками, поближе к гранитной плите. Провел ладонью по гладкой темно-серой поверхности, нагретой солнцем, тяжело, с усилием сглотнул и выпрямился. Больше ему в Камешках делать было нечего.

Когда он вернулся домой, матери не было — наверное, ушла к какой-нибудь подруге праздновать. Явилась она совсем вечером, слегка поддатая и потому благодушная. Сразу же поинтересовалась:  
— Где тебя носило? Марь Лексевна звонила, выясняла, что ж ты на Пискаревское не явился, — но настоящего недовольства в ее голосе Генка не услышал.  
— В Камешки ездил, — мирно ответил он. — Чаю налить тебе или спать пойдешь?  
Мать посмотрела на него так, будто увидела вдруг что-то незнакомое и не слишком понятное. Помолчала, тяжело опустилась на стул возле кухонного стола.  
— Лучше водки налей.  
Генка пожал плечами. Достал из пенала две стопки и початую бутылку «Столичной», и под пристальным взглядом матери налил ей полную, а себе на дно. Ни чокаться, ни вспоминать «победные» тосты мать не попыталась.  
Потом они об этом уже не говорили.

На эскалаторе, ползущем со дна «Черной речки» вверх, сонливость накатила снова, сделала все вокруг тихим, медленным и уродливым. Генка давно заметил: если выйти из дома, крепко не выспавшись, вокруг начинает твориться какая-то потусторонняя жуть. Вот на окне подъезда сидит человек с пустыми глазами и медленно покачивается в тишине, вот из грязного низкого хода в подвал лезут на солнце полутрупы с мятыми лицами, вон оскаленная клочковатая собака бежит по улице с чем-то темным и кровавым в зубах. Когда не спишь, мозг влегкую достраивает логику, объяснял себе Генка: у человека на окне наверняка наушники, бомжи — ну, кто же их не видел-то, бомжей, а собака просто украла обрезок гнилого мяса из помойки. Но если автопилота хватает только чтоб доехать куда надо, все остальное теряет простой понятный смысл и становится если не страшным, то муторным и стремным.  
Каким же тогда будет Митя, сонно и отстраненно подумал Генка — и вдруг испугался. Но тоже отстраненно, как сквозь вату. Эскалатор просел под ногами, ровной лентой втягиваясь под зубья, Генка едва не споткнулся, толкнул в спину прохожего с грязной дерматиновой сумкой через плечо, сделал еще два шага и увидел Митю.  
Митя оказался ослепительным.  
Такое тоже случалось с недосыпа: вдруг что-нибудь зацепившее взгляд казалось совершенным, безупречным, завораживающе красивым. Обычно это бывал лед или снег, или умывающаяся кошка, или чисто вымытое стекло в окне, поймавшее рассветное пламя — но порой Генка сквозь полудрему подолгу таращился на попутчицу или попутчика в метро или троллейбусе, разглядывая живого человека как картину или скульптуру. Митя сейчас был похож на акварельный рисунок. Светлые, чуть-чуть вьющиеся волосы, выпуклые глаза, еле заметная горбинка на тонком носу были точь-в-точь такими, как Генка помнил, — но очертания лица из детских и округлых стали тонкими, как будто полупрозрачными. Надо что-то сказать, оцепенело подумал Генка, но что?.. Вот это совпадение? Бывает же? Что говорят в таких случаях?..  
— Гена! — сказал Митя. Шагнул навстречу и вдруг обнял, совершенно неожиданно, но так естественно, будто делал это много раз. — Как же я рад тебя видеть.  
Тяжелой, налитой сном рукой Генка придержал его за спину, тоже как бы обнимая — и вдруг успокоился. Все стало нормально.


	2. Петроградка

_Лучше делай все так, как лучше,_  
_Но только не забывай про «только»,_  
_Помни, что каждый счастливый случай —_  
_От полного счастья всего лишь долька._

(«Зимовье Зверей»)

На «Черной речке» то и дело собирались какие-то неформалы. Генке порой случалось там протискиваться через толпу расхристанных, одинаково длинноволосых, с одинаково отсутствующими выражениями лиц парней и девчонок, которые болтались вокруг станции, сидели на гранитных парапетах вестибюля или толклись между лотками с кассетами, книжками и всяким барахлом. Поднимаясь, чтобы встретиться с Митей, Генка успел забыть, что сегодня как раз день этих ненормальных, — но враз вспомнил, когда к ним, так и застывшим в неловком медленном объятии, подплыла девица нездешнего вида. На лбу у девицы была повязана вышитая ленточка, с мочки одного уха сползала на плечо длинная серьга из цветного бисера.  
Генка собрался сказать: «Гуляй мимо», — решив, что девица обозналась.  
— Ти-иль! — протянула, почти пропела девица, глядя на Митю. — А Лиза сказала, ты сегодня позже будешь.  
Генка хотел отстраниться, но Митя, хотя и перестал обниматься, задержал руку у него на плече. Обернулся к девице.  
— А я прогуливаю, — весело сказал он. — Но сегодня не зависну, другие планы. Вечером как обычно?  
Он шагнул к стеклянным дверям выхода, мягко потянув за собой Генку. Девица поволоклась рядом.  
— Райдер, может, будет, а может, нет, — доложила она. — У него с родичами терки какие-то. Остальные вроде да.  
— Ну и славно. — Митя наконец отпустил Генку, чтобы придержать перед ней дверь. — Какие новости?  
Из девицы посыпалась всякая чушь: кто-то с кем-то махался и разбил руку — это еще было понятно; кто-то еще — прозвища у них были заковыристые, Генка не запоминал — «разбирается со вселенцем», это уже звучало мутновато; потом она защебетала что-то совсем невразумительное, Генка отвлекся и огляделся по сторонам. Они оказались в самой гуще толпы; прямо напротив Генки на каменном бордюре сидели типы в облезлых кожаных куртках, опираясь на деревянные мечи, рядом с ними девчонка с гитарой вполголоса что-то пела, Генка различил слова «с землей ровняет города неистовый квартет» и перестал прислушиваться. Мимо пробежал непонятно кто, то ли парень, то ли девка, низенький, кудрявый, тоже с ленточкой через лоб и с тремя бутылками темного «Мартовского» в руках. Над всем этим передвижным цирком плыл запах подгорелого жира от киоска с беляшами и ярко, до рези в глазах, сверкало холодное осеннее солнце.  
К Мите подошел еще какой-то тип, с забранными в хвост грязными волосами, и тоже назвал его «Тиль», потом еще раз. «А я только решил, что Митя — нормальное имя, — медленно подумал Генка, — а теперь, значит, вот как». Мысль ничем не закончилась.  
— Да пошли давай. — Подкативший тип уже дергал Митю за рукав куртки и махал в сторону вытоптанного лысоватого скверика рядом со станцией. — Подождет твой старый друг, а ковыряло у Дракона возьмешь.  
Генка моргнул: то, что Митя уже что-то про него сказал своим местным знакомым, он ухитрился пропустить.  
— Потом, потом, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Митя. — В другой раз. Сейчас я занят, сказал же.  
Генке стало по-глупому приятно: что бы за дела тут у Мити ни были, их случайная встреча оказалась важнее.  
— Пойдем отсюда. — Митя снова коснулся его плеча. — А то застрянем надолго. Ты вообще как? С планами на вечер?  
Генка мотнул головой: план поехать домой и выспаться уже не казался таким привлекательным, как раньше.  
— Отлично. — Митя как будто и не сомневался в ответе. — Тогда пошли ко мне, тут рядом. Ну, на Петроградке, но пройдемся, да? Какой смысл снова в метро лезть.  
Генка подумал, что на свежем воздухе проснуться будет полегче, и кивнул. 

Когда «Черная речка» осталась за спиной, ему показалось, что стало очень тихо — хотя по Крылова катили в обе стороны машины. Он хотел спросить, что это за мутная компания, но Митя успел раньше — и заговорил о другом.  
— Я тебя искал, — просто сказал он. Генка захлебнулся холодным осенним воздухом и ничего не ответил.  
— Мы с мамой даже в Камешки ездили, — продолжил Митя. Вздохнул, прищурился, как от слишком яркого света. — То есть сперва мы все уехали в Москву, там у дедушки был друг, кардиолог, очень хороший. Он позвал, обещал вылечить. — Митя помолчал секунду, и Генка понял: не вылечил.  
— Бабушка поехала вместе с дедом, мама решила, что мы тоже… у нее там было где работать, в общем, мы там до весны жили. Потом… вернулись. — Он помолчал снова. — Я тебя вспоминал тогда… часто.  
Как у него получается говорить такие вещи и не выглядеть глупо, — отстраненно подумал Генка.  
— Я тебя по справочнику искал. — Митя то ли вздохнул, то ли хмыкнул. — Но фамилия же не редкая. Некоторым я даже звонил…  
— У нас тогда телефона не было, — перебил Генка, внутренне кривясь от неловкости. — Пару лет только как поставили, очередь дошла.  
— В общем, я полвесны промаялся, потом пошел к маме. — Митя улыбнулся. — Что делать, как найти. Мама предложила узнать у Настасьи Григорьевны, мы и до лета ждать не стали, поехали в Камешки, но…  
— Опоздали, — кивнул Генка и чтобы прогнать комок в горле, быстро сказал:  
— Я тебя тоже искал. Звонил. Думал, может ошибка в номере.  
— А меня просто дома не было, — вздохнул Митя. — Никого не было.  
Генка еще думал: говорить — не говорить, но слова уже сами скатились на язык:  
— Я даже на елку в тот год ходил. Во дворец пионеров. Думал, там увидимся.  
Митя сбился с шага, глянул на Генку почти виновато:  
— Правда? А я так жалел, что пропускаю… Ты обиделся, да?  
Тут надо было бы сказать: «Да ну, херня, что там обижаться-то», — но Генка неохотно буркнул:  
— Немного. Я же не знал.  
— Извини, — негромко сказал Митя.  
— Ты чего?.. — Генке стало совсем неловко. — Ты, блин… Нашел, за что извиняться. Ты же не просто так пропал.  
— Все равно. — Митя смотрел на блестящую солнечным серебром Неву впереди. — Выходит, я тебя обманул.  
— Ерунду городишь, — мрачно буркнул Генка. Митя покосился на него и, кажется, улыбнулся снова.

На Ушаковском мосту машины шумели особенно гулко, разговор прервался сам собой. Сперва Генка смотрел на воду, но мелкие острые блики резали глаза, и он перевел взгляд на желто-рыжие кроны деревьев на Каменном острове.  
За мостом снова стало тише.  
— А вообще-то ты что и как? — опять заговорил Митя, бросил на Генку любопытный взгляд искоса. — Куда поступил?  
— Да так. — Генка неопределенно дернул плечом. Рассказывать Мите про свою путягу не хотелось. Путяга была нормальная, особенно если учесть, что в ней же на два курса старше учился Серый. Он щедро отдал Генке все шпоры, и что еще важнее — поделился подкатами ко всем преподам. Генка точно знал, кто нарисует зачет за конфеты или бутылку, а кому придется перед экзаменом подогнать конверт, так что на занятия ходить не напрягался. Не учеба, а курорт — но сейчас он остро почувствовал, что у Мити наверняка все не так.  
— А ты? — спросил он, пока Митя не начал уточнять. — В театральный пошел?  
Митя вздохнул и сразу же улыбнулся:  
— Не вышло с театральным.  
— Да ты что? — искренне удивился Генка. — Кого же туда брать, если не тебя?  
Митя скорчил трагическую гримасу, словно подтверждая свои актерские таланты:  
— Да я сам виноват. Накануне просмотра — ну, когда надо перед комиссией выступать — подцепил какую-то инфекцию. Просыпаюсь — тошнит, шатает, голова мутная. Температура тридцать восемь.  
— И не пошел? — сочувственно вставил Генка. Митя засмеялся:  
— Если бы. Решил, что это от нервов все, по дороге соберусь. Ну и пошел. Доехал как под наркозом, ничего не соображал. Приема дождался — в голове вертолетики, в глазах темно. Меня позвали, я вошел, рот открыл — и все, темнота. Ничего не помню, очнулся на койке в Боткинской. В обморок там упал, представляешь? Экзамен прервали, скорую вызывали. Выступить-то выступил, а толку.  
— Блин, — Генка даже расстроился. — А пересдать нельзя было? Ну, уважительная причина ведь?  
— Да там таких, как я, по двести человек на место, — отмахнулся Митя. — Будут они меня ждать. Ну, я пошел в герцовник в итоге, на иняз. Там прием чуть позже, а вступительные не бей лежачего.  
Он помолчал — Генка подумал, что не ошибся насчет того, что у Мити все не так: для него вон герцовник «не бей лежачего», а самому Генке выше путяги и не забраться. Митя тем временем помрачнел — Генке на миг показалось, что тучка набежала, но это просто погасло Митино лицо.  
— К тому же, — хмуро сказал он, — вышло только к лучшему. Теперь не так жалко уезжать будет, как если бы в кульке учился.  
— Куда уезжать? — не понял Генка, и Митя так же хмуро и взросло ответил:  
— Куда может уехать человек с фамилией Гуревич.  
— Так ты же Самохин, — растерялся Генка.  
— По отцу, — криво усмехнулся Митя. — А по маме самый что ни на есть Гуревич. Ген, у меня маму зовут Дина Марковна, а бабушку — Роза Моисеевна, ты что, совсем не помнишь?  
— Была же Роза Михайловна, — машинально сказал Генка, и Митя коротко невесело рассмеялся:  
— Ну, теперь уже не Михайловна.  
— А… — Генка помедлил секунду. — А когда?  
— Весной, наверное. Мама уже уехала, у нее друг там. — Митя помолчал, сжав губы, потом неохотно поправился: — Муж новый. Работу ей нашел, дом они покупают… Мы с бабушкой распродадим тут все — и к ней, они как раз устроятся нормально. Бабушка не хочет спешить, ну и я не рвусь. Да и как она тут одна-то.  
Генка молчал. Он как будто успел, сам того не заметив, увериться в том, что раз уж они с Митей снова встретились, то будут дружить долго. Теперь это «долго» осыпалось со звоном, как разбитое стекло, оставив торчать небольшой осколок — предстоящие осень и зиму. Дальше была пустота.  
— Ясно, — наконец шевельнул Генка непослушными губами. Митя снова бросил на него быстрый короткий взгляд.  
— До весны далеко, — вдруг сказал он, будто без пояснений догадался, о чем Генка думает. Может быть, и правда догадался.

Петроградская сторона давила каменной тяжестью, яркие пятна скверов между домами казались случайными кляксами на ровном темном фоне. Витрины круглосуточных точек, обклеенные рекламой, терялись среди серого камня, а бритых ребят в длинных кожаных куртках и тренировочных штанах здесь было куда как поменьше, чем в Купчино. Там-то они терлись стаями, болтались по району, время от времени подкатывали к путяге, выхватывая из толпы знакомых — или цепляя кого попало. Как-то один такой бритый подкатил и к Генке, предложил поработать по мелочи: он, мол, сойдет, высокий, мрачный, постоит молча и все, а поднимет за два часа столько, сколько так бы за неделю не заработал. Откуда ни возьмись появился Серый, положил Генке руку на плечо и доверительно сказал бритому: «Ты, Вить, не впутывай парня в свои дела. Он с одной матерью живет, если что — она не справится». Генку продернуло по позвоночнику холодом от этого небрежного «если что», а Витя только скривился: «Ссыкливые какие пошли, у тебя сестра, у этого мать, типа у меня не семеро по лавкам», — и отвалил.  
«Посылай нахер, — сказал Серый и потянул Генку прочь со двора путяги. — Просто посылай, в драку не лезь. С этими связываться себе дороже, сядешь — пизда всему, нормальным уже не выйдешь. Даже если за хулиганку по дури, как Яковлев». Отца своего, к этому времени уже покойного, он никогда отцом не называл.

Вспомнив про Серого, Генка немедленно представил, что бы тот сказал про всю эту компанию из вестибюля «Черной речки», и снова собрался спросить, как Митю к ним занесло. Но Митя вдруг сказал:  
— Пришли, — и свернул с Каменноостровского в высокую узкую арку. Генка едва успел сообразить, что они почти дошли до «Петроградской».

Раньше, в детстве, ему казалось, что все эти старые здания в центре — мертвые памятники другой жизни, нежилые декорации, музеи или, в крайнем случае, какие-нибудь конторы. Сложно было представить, что в старинных домах с высокими сводчатыми окнами кто-то живет, ставит чайник на плиту, выносит мусор или царапает ключами матерные ругательства на стенках подъездов. Потом он узнал, что во многих таких домах на самом деле коммуналки; у Серого была девчонка, которая жила на Итальянской, совсем рядом с Русским музеем. Как-то раз Серый с Генкой зашли к ней вместе, что-то забрать, и Генка так охренел от извилистой темной кишки коридора с развешанными по стенам тазами, велосипедами и санками, что едва в нем не заблудился, отправившись искать туалет. После этого он уверился, что в таких домах жить ничуть не лучше, чем в их панельной двушке, а то, может, еще и похуже.

— У тебя что, коммуналка? — спросил он у Мити, когда тот с усилием дернул тяжелую дверь подъезда. Митя недоуменно оглянулся:  
— Нет, почему? У нас отдельная квартира.  
Лифт в подъезде оказался очень старый, сетчатый, с двойными дверями. Генка шагнул было к нему, но Митя качнул головой:  
— Да нам невысоко.  
На просторной площадке третьего этажа он пошарил в кармане куртки и зазвенел ключами возле одной из двустворчатых дверей. Генка старался не таращиться по сторонам слишком заметно — таких подъездов он раньше не видел. У той девчонки с Итальянской в квартиру надо было заходить по черной лестнице со двора.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Митя, справившись с замками. — Добро пожаловать.  
И распахнул перед Генкой дверь в глухую темноту.  
Генка сделал два шага и остановился, опасаясь на что-нибудь налететь. Митя вошел следом и щелкнул сперва замком, потом выключателем. И крикнул:  
— Бабушка! Я дома! Иди сюда!  
В тусклом свете далекой лампочки стал виден узкий длинный коридор, который из-за книжных полок по обе стороны казался совсем непроходимым. В конце коридора скрипнула дверь, и в проеме появилась объемистая фигура Розы Михайловны — Моисеевны, напомнил себе Генка.  
— Это разве повод орать? — поинтересовалась Митина бабушка.  
— Иди сюда. — Митя протиснулся между Генкой и вешалкой с куртками и плащами. — Смотри, кого я привел, не поверишь!  
Генка слегка смутился, но тут Роза Моисеевна подошла ближе.  
— Гена! — судя по голосу, она обрадовалась не меньше Мити. — Надо же, какими судьбами?  
— Да мы случайно в метро встретились, — сообщил Митя, пока Генка только открывал рот. — Я наверх ехал, он вниз, представляешь? Ну, я закричал…  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты именно так и поступил, — заметила Роза Моисеевна, и Генка почти невольно улыбнулся. — А вы, значит, решили откликнуться, Гена? Чудесно.  
— Бери тапки там внизу. — Митя уже бросил куртку на вешалку и разулся. — Пойдем, покажу тебе, что у нас тут где. Чаю хочешь?..  
Роза Моисеевна пообещала поставить чайник и уплыла в коридорную даль, быстро исчезнув в полутьме.

— Это гостиная. — Митя завернул в первую же дверь, Генка шагнул за ним. — Тут, в общем, понятно что.  
Прежде чем он хлопнул по выключателю, Генке успело показаться, что он смотрит на объемную гравюру: черные ветви деревьев за высокими окнами не пускали внутрь солнечный свет, в комнате было сумрачно и просторно, неровными темными пятнами проступали из полумрака очертания мебели. Вспыхнувший электрический свет превратил гравюру в обычную комнату. Почти обычную: уходящие под потолок книжные шкафы, овальный деревянный стол без скатерти, заваленный журналами в однотонных серых и синих обложках, глубокие кожаные кресла и легкие стулья на тонких гнутых ногах, расставленные по гостиной как попало, смотрелись слегка по-музейному. Сложно было поверить, что здесь занимаются обычными делами, читают газеты или смотрят новости — хотя черный округлый телевизор притулился в углу гостиной на низком столике, напротив него тянулся вдоль стены широкий, тоже кожаный диван. Под телевизором стояла плоская серебристая коробка — видик, сообразил Генка, — и лежало несколько стопок кассет без чехлов, с надписями от руки на белых узких этикетках.  
— Здесь мы обычно собираемся, — сказал Митя, — потом расскажу. Пошли дальше.  
Генке хотелось посмотреть на книги: столько сразу он раньше видел только в библиотеке. Митя поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся:  
— Успеешь еще, не в последний ведь раз… Да?  
Генка кивнул — и расстался с гостиной без сожалений.  
В коридоре свет был тусклее, и пока они шагали дальше, Генке показалось, что он падает, как в мультике про Алису, вниз по кроличьей норе, и на книжных полках вместо пыльных корешков стоят банки с вареньем. Он моргнул, пригляделся: один из стеллажей и правда был забит банками с чем-то темным. Генка тихо хмыкнул под нос — и затормозил, едва не налетев на Митю, который остановился у следующей двери.  
— Это дедов кабинет. — Он опустил ладонь на дверную ручку. — Там сейчас ничего… Ну, там все как было. Бабушка сказала, пусть так и остается.  
В маленьком по сравнению с гостиной и тоже сумрачном кабинете Генкин взгляд сразу зацепился за узкую кушетку, обитую коричневой кожей: из-за нее и все остальное показалось каким-то больничным.  
— У тебя дед что, дома работал? — удивился он.  
— Не то чтобы работал. — Митя прошелся по кабинету, присел на край массивного темного стола. — Так, иногда смотрел пациентов. Кто уже выздоравливал или наоборот, предварительно. Он же хирургом был, дома не особо развернешься. Но он тут статьи писал, документы всякие. К лекциям готовился. — Митя кивнул на книжные полки. Здесь они тоже занимали все стены, но корешки за стеклом были строгими, одноцветными, с вытертыми золотыми буквами. — Он еще преподавал… немножко. Говорил, пустая трата времени, а сам любил. Студенты к нему ходили… — Митя отвернулся, провел кончиками пальцев по старомодной лампе на углу стола, потом легко оттолкнулся и выпрямился. — Пойдем?  
Генка замер на мгновение: полусонное оцепенение вдруг накрыло его снова. В этой старой, заполненной чужими жизнями квартире Митя показался таким хрупким, тонким, легким — непрочным. Растрепанные светлые волосы, бледные родинки на шее, худые руки с выступающими косточками на запястьях — весь он был как слабый солнечный луч, сквозь пыльное стекло упавший на мрачную тяжелую мебель: моргни — исчезнет.  
— Ага. — Генка потер лицо, чтобы смахнуть сонливость, и отступил в дверной проем. — Пошли.  
— Тут мамина спальня. — Митя махнул рукой в сторону следующей двери, но заходить не стал. — Здесь бабушкина.  
Впереди коридор заканчивался, и Генка собрался уже спросить, где кухня и все остальное, — но оказалось, что дальше их ждет не тупик, а поворот под прямым углом. За поворотом Митя показал двери ванной и туалета, еще какая-то узенькая дверка рядом с ними не привлекла его внимания, а потом коридор вывел на кухню. Тут Генка осознал, до чего же высокие в квартире потолки — в комнатах побольше это было не так заметно, а кухня вдруг показалась узким пеналом, поставленным на попа. На газовой плите тихо шуршал пузатый серый чайник с ребристыми боками, пока что явно не собиравшийся закипать. Генка решил, что на этом квартира заканчивается, и ошибся.  
— Ну вот, а это моя обитель, — с комической торжественностью объявил Митя и толкнул обеими руками двустворчатую дверь, которую Генка бездумно счел выходом на черную лестницу. Вместо лестницы за дверью оказалась до смешного маленькая комнатка, уступавшая в размерах даже кухне. Квадратов пять-шесть, не больше, машинально подумал Генка, сделав два шага и сразу оказавшись посреди комнаты.  
Зато здесь хватало света: высокое, полукруглое вверху окно выходило на пустую спортплощадку, и никакие деревья его не загораживали. Широкий подоконник завален был конспектами и книгами — и неудивительно, вот уж сюда ни один книжный шкаф бы не влез. Хотя над головой, сильно выше роста, тянулась вдоль стены книжная полка.  
— Думаешь, как туда добраться? — засмеялся Митя, когда Генка запрокинул голову. — Ну, я со спинки кресла нормально достаю. А иначе я бы тут головой об нее бился… У меня еще смотри что!  
Исцарапанный и облезлый письменный стол почти полностью занимал компьютер — светло-серый, угловатый и странно неуместный в этой квартире. До сих пор Генка видел компьютеры только на информатике в путяге: там заставляли писать на черном экране зеленые строчки с командами, чтобы потом по экрану прыгал белый шарик, и это было довольно скучно. После занятия препод разрешал желающим поиграть во что-нибудь, но Генке обычно было не до того.  
— Пентиум, — с гордостью сказал Митя.  
— Зачем тебе? — поинтересовался Генка. Что можно делать с компьютером дома, он не слишком хорошо себе представлял. Не покупать же его ради дурацких игр в шарики.  
— Ну, для всякого. — Митя пожал плечами. — В интернет выходить. Игры… Но вообще он мамин, ей нужно было для диссертации. А туда уже не повезла, неудобно, проще новый купить. Так что я забрал к себе.  
— А чего ты в такой… кладовке? — не сдержался Генка, обводя взглядом все остальное: втиснутую от стены до стены низкую тахту с небрежно наброшенным на белье ворсистым покрывалом, широкое кресло перед письменным столом, стул возле кресла, такой же, как в гостиной, — деревянный, с гнутыми ножками и округлой тонкой спинкой. Видимо, чтобы кто-то мог сидеть рядом.  
— А я сам захотел, — весело сказал Митя. — Да ты садись, чего мы стоим. — Он кивнул Генке на тахту, сам залез в кресло возле стола, устроился там с ногами, подобрав одно колено к груди. — Она такая, знаешь… Несуществующая.  
— Это как? — не понял Генка. На краю тахты сидеть было неудобно, сразу хотелось прилечь и закрыть глаза. Так что он скинул тапки и поерзал, чтобы забраться поглубже и опереться спиной на стену.  
— Ну, она не считается. По документам у нас четырехкомнатная квартира, а это идет как нежилое помещение. Вроде чулана с окном. Здесь раньше была людская, знаешь, комната для прислуги. То есть давно, еще до революции. У нас тут Мариша жила — а у меня тогда был отгорожен угол в гостиной. Ну, как отгорожен — там была такая фанерная стенка, с настоящей дверью. Считай, еще одну комнату выкроили. — Митя рассеянно осмотрелся по сторонам, как будто видел свою «несуществующую» кладовку впервые. — Но мне всегда эта нравилась. Видишь, она в самой глубине, вход не из коридора, не знаешь, так и не найдешь. Уютно.  
— И рядом с холодильником, — подсказал Генка. Митя рассмеялся.  
— А Мариша теперь где? — полюбопытствовал Генка.  
— У Мариши два года назад дочь родила, что ли, или племянница. — Митя пожал плечами. — Она уехала куда-то… такое смешное название. А, Будогощь! Уехала в эту Будогощь возиться с младенцем. А новую помощницу бабушка не захотела. Сказала, в ее возрасте такие отношения заново не заводят.  
Представить, что Роза Моисеевна сама ведет хозяйство, было почему-то сложно. Митя глянул на Генку и, видимо, заметил его сомнения. Беспечно махнул рукой:  
— Да что мы с ней, сами не справимся?.. Это когда нас тут четверо было, домашних дел было много. А теперь-то что.  
Способность Мити справляться по хозяйству тоже вызывала определенное недоверие, но спорить Генка не стал. Огляделся по сторонам, чтобы сменить тему. Машинально разгладил покрывало рядом с собой — и нащупал в ворсистых складках непонятный предмет, узкий, в ладонь длиной. Сперва показалось, что это выкидной нож — но взяв его в руки, Генка понял, что ошибся. Повертел, надавил на торчащий из черной рукояти стальной хвостик, и опасная бритва плавно раскрылась, поймала лезвием уходящий солнечный свет и рассыпала по комнате блики.  
— Золинген, — машинально прочитал Генка латинские буквы на лезвии. Попробовал на ногте — острое.  
— Это дедушкина, — негромко сказал Митя. — Она у него всю жизнь была, еще до войны. Я… забрал себе. Потом.  
— Используешь? — спросил Генка, вертя бритву в руках. Митя хмыкнул:  
— Пытался, — вздернул подбородок, провел пальцем, показывая тонкий, едва заметный белый шрам вдоль линии челюсти. — Года полтора назад, когда, ну… уже понадобилось. — Он улыбнулся, пожал плечами. — Сперва нормально получалось, потом дернул рукой неудачно, ну и вот. Крови было — ужас. Бабушка пыталась у меня ее отобрать и спрятать, только я все равно нашел. Но как-то, знаешь… Больше не пробовал.  
— И что ты с ней, спишь теперь? Чего она тут валяется? — Генка закрыл бритву и протянул Мите, бросать ее обратно на кровать не хотелось. Митя потянулся к нему, едва не выпав из кресла, зацепил бритву кончиками пальцев, ловко перехватил в ладонь и сунул на стол рядом с клавиатурой.  
— Нет, это я что-то… — Он свел брови на мгновение. — Грушу резал утром, что ли. И забыл.  
— Хорошо хоть, не открытую бросил, — буркнул Генка. Митя улыбнулся так, будто собирался сказать: «Ты как бабушка», — как когда-то в детстве. Генка отвел глаза.  
В углу тахты, полускрытый покрывалом, притаился серебристый и длинный, похожий на обтекаемый снаряд, двухкассетный магнитофон. Рядом с ним валялась подставка-кубик со вставленными в щели на боках кассетами. Генка подобрал ее и закрутил перед глазами, машинально высматривая знакомые имена и названия — и не особо ожидая их встретить. Музыкой он почти не интересовался, так — смотрел иногда по ночам МТВ или слушал то, что слушает Серый. Ну, и еще в ушах оседала всякая ерунда из киосков. У Мити Генка не рассчитывал найти ничего подобного — но кое-что все же оказалось знакомым: после очередного поворота подставки взгляд наткнулся на такую же, как в развалах на кухонном подоконнике у Серого, кассету Цоя с черно-желтым затмением на обложке.  
— О, — сказал Генка. Сдвинулся к другому углу и подтянул ногой брошенный на пол рядом с тахтой рюкзак — вдруг вспомнилось, что кассета эта вовсе не валяется на подоконнике: на последнюю халтурку они с Серым мотались вместе, там был чей-то хлипкий магнитофон, но почти не было кассет — и Серый ссыпал несколько к Генке, своя сумка у него была доверху забита всяким нужным барахлом. Так они там и остались.  
Генка не смог бы объяснить, почему ему вдруг захотелось показать Мите такую же кассету — рука уже шарила по дну рюкзака, в пальцы лезла всякая ерунда: моток изоленты, промасленный кожаный сверток с гаечными ключами, холодный гладкий кусок железа…  
— Смотри, — сказал Генка и вместо кассеты вытащил на ладони Митину заводную жабу.  
В рюкзаке она поселилась вроде как по собственной воле: просто упала как-то со стеллажа в его раскрытую пасть. Генка сперва заметил пропажу на полке, собирался уже выяснять у матери, какого хрена та полезла в его вещи, но не пришлось: хватило ума сперва поискать как следует. Ну и ладно, решил тогда Генка, пускай там и живет. Иногда рюкзак приходилось менять, когда рвались синтетические лямки или ломались молнии, тогда Генка перекладывал жабу в новый — вперед всех других вещей, как запускают кошек в квартиру. Только кошек, Генка слышал, запускают, чтобы они потом умерли раньше всех, и это как-то не ахти, — а жабу он переселял просто так.  
Пару лет назад, случайно оказавшись в субботу на Удельной, где разворачивала свои бесконечные ряды городская барахолка, Генка рассеянно побрел мимо одеял с радиоприемниками, пластмассовыми куклами, разномастной посудой, ржавыми солдатскими касками и черт знает чем еще — а увидев тряпку с грудой железной мелочи, присел возле нее и начал перебирать гаечные ключи, разнокалиберные винты, детали детских конструкторов и непонятные пружины. Маленький железный ключик с шестиугольной в сечении трубкой вместо бородки прыгнул ему в пальцы будто сам собой. Генка скинул с плеча рюкзак, сунул туда руку и наощупь поймал жабу. Вынул, проверил — ключ подходил к торчащему из жабы штырьку как родной, даже если и был от другой заводной игрушки.  
— Почем? — спросил Генка у бородатого мужика, сидевшего возле тряпки на раскладном стульчике и молча наблюдавшего за его манипуляциями. По карманам, если поскрести, нашлась бы мелочь — не больше, чем на пачку сигарет, — но вряд ли такая ерундовина могла стоить больше.  
— Да бери так, — неторопливо сказал мужик, пожевав губами в бороде. — Раз ты эту бомбошку с собой таскаешь, значит, надо тебе. Ну и бери. Пусть работает.  
— Спасибо, — удивленно пробормотал Генка. Сунул ключ и жабу в отдельный карман рюкзака, застегнул на молнию — чтобы крошечная железка не потерялась. Дома завел и пустил прыгать по полу. На линолеуме жаба не так грохотала, как на дощатом полу Митиного чердака, зато прыгала ровнее. Генка проследил за ней, пока завод не кончился, потом снова убрал и жабу, и ключ в рюкзак — и больше ни разу не заводил. Незачем было.

Теперь Митя смотрел на жабу так растерянно, что у Генки захолонуло сердце: неужели он тоже, как мать когда-то, решил, что Генка ее спер.  
— Я ее в лопухах подобрал тогда, ты потерял вроде. — От смущения слова высыпались торопливо и прозвучали жалко, будто он оправдывался. Зачем оправдываться за копеечную игрушку, если ты ее не крал и вообще не виноват?.. Следом за смущением накатила внезапная злость.  
— Я не терял. — Митя вдруг улыбнулся, и эта короткая улыбка на мгновение как будто осветила все его лицо. — Я ее специально оставил, думал, может, ты найдешь. Раз уж мы не увиделись. Хорошо, что ты нашел.  
Злость отступила так же стремительно, как нахлынула, Генка приоткрыл рот, собираясь ответить, и не нашел, что сказать. Митя выскользнул из кресла и подошел. Взял жабу с его ладони, покрутил перед глазами, щелкнул по облезлому носу и сунул обратно Генке.  
— Оставь у себя. Пусть… так там и живет. — Он кивнул на рюкзак и улыбнулся снова. Генка подумал, не сказать ли, что ему повезло найти подходящий ключ, но это было бы совсем уж нелепо. Жаба плюхнулась из его руки в рюкзак и тихо звякнула обо что-то на дне. Об инструменты, наверное.  
— Поставить что-нибудь? — Митя тем временем успел взяться за кассетницу. — Пусть играет тихонько. Ты что хочешь?  
Генку спасла Роза Моисеевна — стукнула в дверь со словами: «Молодые люди, ваш чайник почти выкипел».  
— Потом, — сказал он и поднялся с тахты, едва не задев Митю плечом.

Кран на кухне подтекал, и уже давно: вода успела прочертить на раковине длинную рыжую полосу до самого слива.  
— Тут бы сантехников, — неопределенно высказался Генка, но Роза Моисеевна отмахнулась:  
— Вы думаете, я их не звала? Сперва пришел один молодой человек — без инструментов, без всего. Сказал, просто посмотреть. На следующий день — двое. Тоже посмотрели. Потом у них, видимо, закончилась рекогносцировка, и они назвали мне цену. И знаете что, Гена. — Роза Моисеевна развела руками. — За такую цену пусть хоть потоп, вот что я думаю.  
— Да тут всех дел — прокладку поменять, — не выдержал Генка. — Может, у вас есть? Бывает, что запасные где заваляются.  
Оказалось, что узкая дверь рядом с туалетом ведет в чулан — глубокую нишу с самодельными полками по всем трем стенам. Чулан этот был забит невообразимым барахлом — как у всех. Генка подвигал полуразвалившиеся коробки с гвоздями и облезлые кожаные сумки с разномастным инструментом, наглотался пыли, попытавшись вслепую пошарить за пишущей машинкой с выбитыми клавишами, и наконец вытянул на свет божий еще одну коробку — со скрученным ребристым шлангом для душа, несколькими железными вентилями для кранов и прочей сантехнической ерундой. Прокладки в этой коробке тоже нашлись, даже в отдельном пакетике.  
Пока он снимал кран и заодно прочищал узкую старую трубу, Митя крутился рядом, то и дело заглядывая через плечо — как когда-то над велосипедом. Генке снова, как тогда, показалось, что Митя мерцает — то исчезает, то появляется. Роза Моисеевна вернулась на кухню под конец ремонта, одобрительно посмотрела, как ровно и без подтеков идет из крана вода, и опустила ладонь на плечо Мити, успевшего присесть на кухонную табуретку.  
— Ну, Гена, вы у нас мастер на все руки. Забирайте королевну, с вами не пропадет.  
— Бабушка!.. — сказал Митя тихо и зло — злее, чем того стоила шутка, пусть и сомнительная.  
— Я бы забрал, — весело согласился Генка, обтирая руки ветошью. После хорошо сделанной работы на него всегда накатывала лихая удаль, как на других после выпивки. — Так вы ж за меня не пойдете, Роза Моисеевна.  
Митя, успевший плотно сжать губы, фыркнул от неожиданности и расхохотался, следом за ним улыбнулась и бабушка. Генка ухмыльнулся тоже.  
— Еще и дипломат. — Роза Моисеевна кивнула на кастрюлю в дальнем углу плиты. — Ну, хоть от обеда-то не откажетесь?  
— Не откажусь. — Генка бросил ветошь в сумку с инструментом и сел за стол напротив Мити. Жрать и правда хотелось страшно.

Полторы тарелки макарон по-флотски произвели убойный эффект: Генку разморило окончательно. Стоило бы поехать домой, чтобы не отрубиться прямо здесь, на кухонной табуретке, но сил не было даже встать.  
— Да оставайся, — предложил Митя, собирая в раковину тарелки и чашки. — Ты же говорил, ты без планов на вечер? Можешь тогда придавить часа три, а там потом народ подтянется, познакомишься нормально.  
— Какой еще народ? — вяло пробормотал Генка, сделал вслед за Митей два шага в его комнату и сел обратно на тахту. Поерзал, чтобы снова опереться об стену, и почти уже потянулся расстегнуть ремень, чтобы не давил, но вовремя вспомнил, что он все-таки не дома.  
— У меня тут что-то вроде клуба, — невнятно пояснил Митя, возвращаясь на свое место в кресле.  
— Ночного? — хмыкнул Генка.  
— Круглосуточного. — Митя улыбнулся. — А ты что, ночные предпочитаешь?  
— Ну, так, — неопределенно сказал Генка. — Бывает иногда.

На самом деле ночные клубы он не любил. Пару раз ходил с Серым в «Метро», и впечатление осталось мутное. Сперва они долго топтались перед клубом в очереди, вяло просачивавшейся через фейс-контроль. По какой логике этот контроль работал, Генка не понял: прямо перед ними пропустили в хламину пьяного парня, который шатался при каждом шаге и едва не рухнул на одного из охранников, но завернули чистенькую приличную парочку мажоров. С наркотой пришли, что ли, успел подумать Генка, и тут подошла их очередь. Охранник покосился на них с Серым краем глаза и махнул рукой: проходите. За дверью клуба было темно, на Генку сразу обрушились оглушительные басы, замигали перед глазами бело-синие пятна стробоскопа: освещение во всем клубе было бесчеловечное. Лица встречных ребят и девчонок в нем казались масками зомби, неестественным фиолетовым светились белые тряпки и белые зубы, все остальное пропадало во мраке. Серый протерся к бару, таща Генку за собой на буксире, взял по пиву, сунул одну из бутылок Генке и проорал в ухо:  
— Чилаут наверху! Пойду биться в дэнсе!  
Генка не успел переспросить, что такое чилаут, — Серый мгновенно растворился в толпе. Генка ткнулся туда-сюда, протиснулся в сторонку от бара. Рядом был проход на танцпол, оттуда тяжелыми волнами катилась музыка совсем непереносимой громкости. Генка потоптался и пошел бродить в толпе, надеясь найти лестницу и выяснить, что же там наверху такое. Лестница нашлась быстро, по ней текли вниз и вверх потоки клубных мальчиков и девочек, и Генка встроился в один из них. Наверху тоже оказалось полутемно, но слабый свет мерцал как-то помягче. У стены из темного стекла стояли диваны, навалены были подушки: чилаут оказался местом отдыха. Народу, правда, там было не меньше, чем внизу. Генка со своей бутылкой прислонился к стеклянной стене, посмотрел на ночной Лиговский с размытыми пятнами фонарей — и заскучал. Вокруг него терлась какая-то публика, парень с девицей прижались к стене совсем рядом и принялись тискаться. В свободной от пива Генкиной руке вдруг ловко устроилась чья-то задница. Генка успел стиснуть пальцы и оценить задницу как тугую, а сюрприз как приятный, а потом повернул голову и выяснил, что к нему жмется парень — мелкий, длинноволосый и в пропотевшей насквозь белой футболке с принтом. Генка отдернул руку так быстро, что парень пьяно и визгливо расхохотался — но говорить ничего не стал, мгновенно исчез в толпе.  
Серый говорил, что в «Метро» легко можно снять девку на ночь и даже имени не спрашивать, девки за тем туда и ходят — но Генке что-то не хотелось. Не было в этом мигающем свете, в тяжко стучащем в виски ритме, в пьяных мордах вокруг ничего увлекательного. Даже в круглосуточном магазине возле дома, куда по ночам в выходные ходил за добавкой весь микрорайон, знакомиться было поприятнее — тоже все бухие, но хоть поговорить можно по-человечески и посмотреть друг на друга. Весной Генка подснял там молоденькую училку младших классов из собственной школы, Екатерину Олеговну — заглядывался на ее сиськи еще в выпускном классе, а она гоняла свои табунчики малышни, стуча каблуками по коридорам, и старшеклассников игнорировала. В «круглосутке» она была совсем не такая строгая: в красных спортивных штанах и мятой футболке покупала с подружкой водку, смеясь и кокетничая с сонным продавцом. Похоже, училкам не хватило «Алазани», подумал Генка и подошел с вопросом, не помочь ли чем.  
— Твой, что ли? — пьяно спросила подружка. Екатерина Олеговна засмеялась:  
— Ты что, мои вот такие, — и махнула рукой на метр от пола. — Куда им к теткам ночью лезть… И чем вы нам поможете, молодой человек? — скептически поинтересовалась она у Генки, но шестым чувством Генка понял: не пошлет.  
— А вот бутылочки поднесу, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Вы ж еще запивку возьмете, а она тяжелая.  
— Катя, — сказала Екатерина Олеговна и деловито сунула ему прямую ладонь. — Ну, поднесите, что уж. А там посмотрим.  
В итоге вышло неплохо; с тех пор Генка то и дело ходил к Кате и Свете — ее подружке — субботними вечерами, уже с Серым, и училки тоже называли их посиделки клубом — «по интересам», как они говорили, переглядываясь с глубокомысленно-неприличным видом, а потом смущенно хихикали. Обычно это происходило за стопку-две до того, как разойтись по комнатам.  
Но сейчас Генка сильно сомневался, что Митин «клуб» был из таких же.

— И что вы тут делаете? Ну, когда собираетесь? — спросил он.  
— Да когда как, — пожал плечами Митя. — Кино смотрим на видике, бывает, что песни поем. В словески водимся. — Он явно заметил Генкино непонимание, махнул рукой: — Потом увидишь. Ну, или так просто разговариваем. Ничего особенного.  
— А Роза Моисеевна к этому как? — не выдержал Генка. — Ну, что ходят все время, шумят. Не мешают ей?  
— Бабушка говорит, лучше пусть я своих юродивых домой вожу, — весело сказал Митя, — чем сам с ними неизвестно где шастаю. Так что не мешают.  
— Юродивых? — переспросил Генка. Митя скроил одну из своих гримас, означавших то ли «а что поделаешь», то ли «самому смешно».  
— Прямо скажем, они ей не сильно нравятся. Ну, она говорит — не учатся толком, не работают, занимаются не пойми чем, имена странные, выглядят как… Как черт знает что. Но вроде не наркоманы, и то ладно. Но она их даже не запоминает толком, всех зовет «добрый вечер».  
Генка коротко хмыкнул, не сдержавшись.  
— Ты не представляешь, как она была рада тебя видеть. — Митя подмигнул и безжалостно добавил: — Особенно после крана. Он же у нас второй год подтекал.  
Слышать, что Розе Моисеевне он нравится, оказалось так же приятно, как в детстве; ради этого можно было и еще что-нибудь починить. Но в лоб спрашивать, что еще у них тут не работает, Генка не стал, спросил про другое:  
— Почему Тиль?  
— А. Ну… — Митя как будто смутился. — Так вышло. Так принято, знаешь. У всех свои имена, не паспортные.  
— Прозвища? — сонно уточнил Генка. Митя мотнул головой:  
— Прозвища со стороны дают, а имя сам себе выбираешь. Ну там… Любимый персонаж какой-нибудь, или кого ты играл и он к тебе пристал как родной, или еще как-то. А я когда с ними познакомился, как раз Уленшпигеля перечитывал, ну и… Надо было как-то назваться, так вышло. Я уже и привык.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Генка, хотя на самом деле ничего толком не понял. Просто сонное марево уже окутало голову, вся эта ерунда становилась далекой и неважной.  
— Тебе тоже надо какое-нибудь имя, — задумчиво сказал Митя. — Ну, не то чтобы надо, но просто… С цивильным именем ты вроде как цивил, чужой. А с таким сразу будешь свой.  
Генка чуть не сказал, что он и есть цивил, но решил не нагнетать обстановку. Он бы предпочел ходить в гости к Мите как сейчас, без лишней компании — но раз Митя собирался втянуть его в этот свой кружок, значит, наверное, хотел видеть чаще. Генка задумался и думал минуты две: ничего стоящего не приходило на ум. Из любимых персонажей вспомнился сперва капитан Блад — это показалось совсем тупо и по-детски; потом Иоганн Вайс из «Щита и меча» — это было уже чуть лучше. «Вайс», — примерился Генка, вроде звучало нормально. Хотя эти, из Митиной компании, наверное, не по таким книжкам. Мысли двигались вяло, цеплялись одна за другую; надо как-то так придумать, — вдруг решил Генка, — чтоб они не знали откуда, а он знал, сократить как-то… «Гай», — сказал неуправляемый голос в голове, и Генка, не ища логики, согласился: нормально. Гай. Пусть будет.  
— Это как Гай Гисборн? — уточнил Митя. — Или как Гай Юлий Цезарь?  
Генка пожал плечами, растолковывать было лень.  
— Ну… — Митя задумался. — Просто какое же это имя, если ты не можешь объяснить, почему оно. Может, еще подумаешь?  
Генка упрямо нахмурился, баба Настя это называла — «уперся рогом». Он не хотел никакого выдуманного имени, но раз уж надо — пусть будет то, которое он уже придумал. Митя секунду смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами:  
— Ну ладно. Значит, Гай. Дать тебе плед?..  
Генка согласно что-то промычал и повалился набок, метко попав головой на прятавшуюся под покрывалом подушку. Он еще слышал, как Митя тихо засмеялся, потом стало тепло, темно и спокойно.

Вечером он представил Генку своей компании. Против Митиных ожиданий, никто не стал вспоминать ни Цезаря, ни шерифа Ноттингема.  
— Как у Крапивина, — задумчиво сказала девчонка с длинными русыми волосами, заплетенными в две тощих косы. В одной косе вилась узкая белая лента, в другой черная. — Ты хороший человек, Гай?  
— Нормальный, — буркнул Генка, а про себя решил, что девчонка — дура.  
Впрочем, Митина компания вообще оказалась странноватая. Имена у всех были одно хлеще другого: эта с черно-белыми лентами оказалась не Лизой, как Генке показалось на «Черной речке», а Лиссой, хотя на слух разницы не было никакой. Еще Митя представил Генке девиц Фло и Кейти — ту, с одной бисерной серьгой, — и двоих парней — Райдера и Патрика. Райдер был длинный, сутулый и в очках, неопределенного цвета волосы свисали вдоль вытянутого лица к плечам. Вместе с Патриком, мелким, но тоже длинноволосым и щуплым, они казались парой клоунов, Генка их так про себя и определил. Еще было непонятное кудрявое существо в огромной клетчатой рубахе — сперва Генке показалось, что это девчонка, но потом она заговорила низким, хрипловатым голосом, называя себя в мужском роде, и Генка усомнился. Существо Митя назвал «Алиэль» или как-то вроде того. Ясности это не прибавило.  
Сам Генка, успевший только проснуться и поплескать водой в лицо, когда вся эта братия уже явилась и тихо гудела в гостиной, чувствовал себя не особо готовым к знакомству. Он выбрал кресло подальше от дивана, на котором расселись гости, вытянул из шкафа первую попавшуюся книжку и уткнулся в нее; это оказалась «Одиссея», про которую Генка знал только название, да еще и очень старого издания, с ятями, так что под громокипящие размеренные строчки он едва не начал задремывать снова. Митин «клуб» его не доставал, тихонько бубнил о своем. Сам Митя, он заметил, то и дело косился в его сторону и едва заметно улыбался. Похоже, всех все устраивало. Генка как раз решил, что компания более-менее терпимая, когда у Лиссы в руках появилась гитара. Райдер поднялся притушить верхний свет — и от выключателя взглянул на Генку вопросительно: не против ли он. Генка пожал плечами и отложил книгу, но пересаживаться ближе к компании не стал.  
Голосок у Лиссы оказался слабенький, но не противный, на гитаре она играла не хуже и не лучше, чем ребята из соседнего подъезда, которые под пиво, случалось, орали на весь двор «Все идет по плану» — только не так оглушительно. Некоторые песни Генке даже понравились — про «Голубую стрелу», про Баб-эль-Мандебский пролив, длинная тягучая история про Ивана и волка, ее Генка даже, кажется, где-то слышал. Из той песни, обрывок которой он зацепил возле «Черной речки», Генка половину слов не понял, но вся компания уверенно подпевала.  
— А вот это, наверное, никто не знает. — Лисса зажмурилась на мгновение, в очередной раз опустила пальцы на струны. Мелодия оказалась бодрая, даже залихватская.  
— В кейптаунском порту, с пробоиной в борту, «Жанетта» поправляла такелаж, — запела она.  
«Но прежде чем уйти в далекие пути, на берег был отпущен экипаж», — беззвучно шевельнул губами Генка. Эту песню тоже иногда мурлыкала под нос баба Настя.  
Митя, сидевший в кресле напротив дивана — так, чтобы видеть и компанию, и Генку — глянул на него с удивлением, потом кивнул: подпевай, мол, раз знаешь. Генка в ответ мотнул головой: петь он не умел и не любил.  
Когда с французскими моряками было покончено, Генка бросил взгляд на тяжелые настенные часы — крупные стрелки на циферблате видны были даже в полумраке — и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Если он не хотел чесать домой пешком от Московской, пора было подрываться, до последнего троллейбуса оставалось не больше часа.  
Митя встал вслед за ним, добрел до комнаты, в которой Генка подхватил рюкзак, потом вернулся вместе с ним в коридор. Спросил:  
— Ты же еще придешь?  
Его прямота в очередной раз зацепила Генку, дернула что-то внутри.  
— А то, — сказал он, на ощупь влезая в ботинки и разыскивая свою куртку на вешалке под грудой чужих. — Телефон мой запиши. И свой дай, я потерял.

В дребезжащем промозглом троллейбусе, особенно неуютном после теплого влажного метро, Генка прижался виском к окну, машинально ковырнул вылезший из разрезанного дерматинового сиденья поролон и подумал, что день был хороший. На мгновение его накрыло воспоминанием, призраком далекого лета — того дня, когда он только познакомился с Митей, — и от этого стало тепло и весело, как от пятидесяти грамм на голодный желудок.  
Уже подходя к дому, он решил, что с ближайшей халтурки поедет на «Юнону» и купит себе плеер.

  
Весь октябрь Генке казалось, что мир отступил и затих, почти скрылся из вида. На смену последним солнечным дням пришли холодные дожди, денег едва хватало от халтуры до халтуры, мать неожиданно завела привычку ходить в церковь по воскресеньям и праздникам. У Серого прибавилось тревог из-за Иринки: та перешла в десятый класс, бывший девятый, и в ее школе девки взяли моду драться велосипедными цепями; совсем берега потеряли, говорил Серый, раньше и парни-то так не дрались. Генка делал что нужно — искал работу поденежнее, не чертыхался при матери, раз уж ей это внезапно стало как серпом по яйцам, и ходил встречать Иринку из школы, если Серый был занят, а сам он — нет. Но все это день за днем размеренно текло мимо, словно не прикасаясь — и не занимало мыслей надолго.

Два-три раза в неделю он мотался по вечерам к Мите. Иногда там был кто-нибудь еще, иногда — нет. Генке больше нравилось, когда обходилось без других гостей: Митина тусовка перестала казаться совсем уж странной, но и особого интереса не вызывала. Если гости все-таки были, смотрели видео или сидели кружком, подтянув к дивану столик и кресла, и кидали по столу игральные кубики — именно это, Генка теперь уже знал, называлось «играть в словеску», — он садился в свое кресло с первым попавшимся журналом или книжкой. Играть его несколько раз звали, один раз он даже подсел на край дивана, послушал разговоры, но заскучал на этапе «придумай себе персонажа и давай накидаем ему статсы». Тогда уж проще было поиграть в «Героев меча и магии» на компе. Если случайно подцепленная книжка оказывалась скучной, Генка так и поступал: уходил из гостиной, включал Митин компьютер и принимался отстраивать замки и разводить титанов и черных драконов. Тоже дурь, но хоть не надо возиться с кубиками и бумажками.

Играть в «Героев» его научил Митя — в один из вечеров, когда никаких гостей не было и они убивали время вдвоем в крошечной Митиной каморке. В приоткрытую форточку шуршал дождь, то и дело тянуло сквозняком, и от этого в тепле комнаты становилось еще уютнее. Генка валялся на тахте, закинув руки за голову, и лениво рассматривал трещины в потолке, то и дело поворачивая голову к Мите — тот по обыкновению сидел с ногами в своем кресле и косился на монитор включенного компьютера. Что-то скачивал: на кухне тоненько и противно скрежетал подключенный к телефону модем. Этот звук уже стал привычным — как и Митина комната, как и вся его темная, пыльная квартира.  
— Было бы лето, — вдруг мечтательно сказал Митя, — мы бы с тобой на полигонку съездили.  
— И что бы я там делал? — хмыкнул Генка. Что такое «полигонка», он тоже уже знал, но представить там себя не мог даже ради Мити.  
— Ну, как же. — Митя сделал осуждающее лицо. — Ты что, не хочешь побегать в занавеске и помахать ковыряльником?.. Слушай, на самом деле, так и не объяснишь. Когда на полигон приезжаешь, постепенно втягиваешься в это все. Как будто все по-настоящему, война там, или политика, или разведка. Крадешься по кустам вдоль озера, и вроде ты уже не ты, а кто-то другой, и тебе правда надо спасти своих, или узнать страшную тайну, или врага убить… Да ну, ты и не пробовал ни разу, а уже не хочешь, — недовольно оборвал сам себя Митя, видимо, заметив скептическое выражение Генкиного лица.  
— Ага. — Генка зевнул и потянулся, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Не пробовал, зато вас наслушался. Как там эта… Аль говорила.  
— Говорил, — терпеливо поправил Митя. Генка фыркнул: этот диалог у них повторялся регулярно. Кудрявое существо по прозвищу Алиэль оказалось все-таки девчонкой. Хотя сама она так не считала: утверждала, что она просто случайно оказалась в этом теле и в этом мире, а на самом деле она — он и какой-то там древний эльф. Дальше шла совсем уж невообразимая бня про тяжкую жизнь эльфов в чужих телах и мирах. Когда Генка услышал это в первый раз, то промолчал, потому что сильно охренел. Правда, потом, с глазу на глаз, Митя со смехом сказал, что его мнение было совершенно понятно и без слов, и попросил обращаться к Аль в мужском роде. Генка все время про это забывал — потому что у Аль была очевидно девчоночья курносая мордашка и небольшие, но вполне заметные сиськи под всеми ее балахонами — так что просто старался с ней заговаривать поменьше. Чтобы древний эльф не переживал.  
— Так что она… Тьфу, — теперь фыркнул Митя. — Все из-за тебя. Что Аль рассказывал про полигонки, ты о чем?  
Генка вытащил одну руку из-за головы, поднял над собой, чтобы Мите было виднее, и принялся загибать пальцы:  
— Про пьяных эльфов, которые уронили в болото своего короля. Про дворец из тряпок, который был все время мокрый и свалился на кучу народа во время какой-то там свадьбы. Про ментов, которые приехали на полигон и всех разогнали. Про…  
— Это же все приключения, — смеясь, перебил Митя. — Потом будет что вспомнить.  
— За такими приключениями, — назидательно сообщил Генка, — я могу от дома далеко не отходить. Что ты думаешь, я бухих не видел? Или ментов?  
— У тебя там бухие гоблины, — возразил Митя. — А тут-то эльфы… Да ну, это просто игры были не очень. Все ведь от мастеров зависит. Ну, и от игроков тоже, надо знать, куда вписываться. Если бы я не уезжал весной… — с сожалением добавил он.  
Генку в очередной раз кольнуло острой тоской, но он только пожал плечами.  
— Так а разница? Я-то все равно в армию пойду.  
— В армию? — переспросил Митя, глядя с таким недоумением, будто Генка заговорил не по-русски.  
— Мне в декабре восемнадцать, — пояснил Генка. — Тридцатого. Дурацкий день рождения, никогда не до него… В общем, под весенний призыв я как раз и попадаю.  
— Можно же, ну… — Митя потер висок. — Откосить? Как-нибудь?  
Генка вздохнул, снова посмотрел в потолок. Удивляться было нечему: сам Митя в армию явно не собирался — понятно, почему. Парни вроде Райдера или Патрика наверняка либо бегали от повестки, либо выморачивали с родительской помощью белый билет. Даже у самого Генки половина одноклассников еще с девятого класса прикидывала, кто как будет выкручиваться.  
— Да чего вдруг косить, — буркнул он, разглядывая трещины. Они змеились, как дороги на карте, разбегались от угла в разные стороны. — Армия не тюряга, как-нибудь переживу. Хорошо бы, чтоб на Кавказ какой не отправили, но тут уж…  
Митя молчал, и Генка взглянул на него снова. Митя задумчиво щурился, крутя в руках свою драгоценную бритву.  
— А я уже там служить пойду, — сказал он без особого воодушевления. — Там, говорят, выгодно отслужить, потом всякие льготы дают, и учиться проще устроиться. Ну и вообще… по-другому все.  
— Здесь-то не влетишь? — уточнил Генка, неожиданно сообразив, что не знает ни когда у Мити день рождения, ни когда точно он уезжает. Вроде бы, если повестку уже выписали, то могут не пропустить через границу — но в этом Генка разбирался слабо.  
— Здесь у меня военная кафедра, — отмахнулся Митя. — На время учебы отсрочка, выпустить меня выпустят, а потом…  
«Я уже не вернусь», — услышал Генка то, что Митя не договорил. Прикрыл глаза ненадолго. Зря они завели этот разговор, из-за него тоска разрослась, навалилась душным колючим одеялом и мешала дышать.  
— Тридцатого декабря, — вдруг сказал Митя совсем другим тоном. — Я запомню.  
— А у тебя когда? — полюбопытствовал Генка.  
— У меня уже был. — Теперь Митя, судя по голосу, улыбался. — В середине августа. Я, значит, тебя старше.  
— Охренеть, как старше, — хмыкнул Генка. — На четыре с половиной месяца, гордись теперь.  
Митя фыркнул, повозился в кресле и зашуршал мышкой. Отключил модем, спросил:  
— Хочешь, научу во вторых геройсов играть? Это несложно, и тут можно друг против друга.  
Вставать было лень, но отвлечься от размышлений хотелось — так что Генка с тяжким вздохом поднялся и подошел. Собрался сесть на стул, но Митя освободил кресло, выскользнув на широкий подлокотник:  
— Давай сюда, удобнее будет.  
— Тебе-то нормально так? — уточнил Генка, уже готовый плюхнуться на нагретое место.  
— А я на тебя обопрусь, — засмеялся Митя. — Буду падать — лови.  
— Договорились. — Генка удобно устроился в кресле, Митя поерзал на подлокотнике, действительно оперся локтем на Генкино плечо, другой рукой дотянулся до мышки.  
— Вот смотри, в самом начале надо захватить деревню или замок. А то через неделю накроешься…  
Генка подумал, что будь Митя девицей, его можно было бы приобнять за бок, прижав к себе, и сидеть стало бы еще уютнее. Но Митя девицей не был, и вряд ли бы ему понравилось такое обращение. Так что Генка отогнал эту дурацкую идею подальше и уставился в монитор, на конного рыцаря, одиноко бродящего по зеленой карте среди шахт и деревень.

«Герои» оказались не только способом убить время, но и полезным источником информации: из них Генка почерпнул много нового про всяких эльфов и некромантов, про артефакты и магию, про другую подобную ерунду. Это позволяло чуть лучше понимать разговоры компании — хотя воспринимать их всерьез Генка все равно не мог. Время от времени ему казалось, что и Митя не принимает всерьез всю эту болтовню про прошлые жизни, про «воспоминания», о которых любили поговорить Лисса и Кейти и которые сводились к тому, кто с кем встречался в воображаемых мирах и как именно героически погиб, чтобы встретиться снова. Пара клоунов — Райдер с Патриком — охотно втягивались в такие беседы, и Генка, хотя порой и осуждал себя за цинизм, не мог не думать, что они рассчитывают на благосклонность девчонок, соглашаясь слушать их прогоны. У Алиэль была своя путаная и развесистая легенда, в которую она не включала никого из присутствующих; Фло от таких разговоров уворачивалась, Митя отшучивался или подыгрывал.  
Генка как-то спросил — тоже с глазу на глаз, без гостей: «Они вообще нормальные?» В этот вечер Кейти умудрилась поссориться с долговязым Райдером из-за того, что якобы в «прошлой жизни» эльф, которым он был, то ли предал и оставил эльфийку-Кейти, то ли еще как-то хреново с ней обошелся. В итоге Кейти с Райдером просидели весь вечер на кухне, выясняя эльфийские отношения, потом Кейти вдруг вихрем пронеслась по коридору, сдернула с вешалки пальто и громыхнула дверью. Райдер вымелся вслед за ней, остальные посидели еще полчаса и тоже разошлись. Генка подгадал так, чтобы уходить последним — очень уж хотелось узнать, что скажет Митя.  
Митя пожал плечами:  
— Им просто это нравится.  
— А тебе? — не выдержал Генка. — Нахрен они тебе вообще сдались?  
— Так других-то нет, — равнодушно ответил Митя. Глянул на Генку, улыбнулся и исправился:  
— Почти нет.

  
Ноябрь принес бесснежные заморозки вперемешку со слякотными туманными оттепелями и непонятную ноющую тревогу; время шло слишком быстро, день за днем пропадал в мутной пелене поздней осени, Генке то и дело казалось, что он безнадежно опаздывает, не успевает сделать что-то, что нужно сделать обязательно — знать бы еще, что. Он купил себе плеер и брал у Мити кассеты — или искал такие же на развалах у метро: «Сплин», «Аукцыон», «Зимовье зверей» теперь болтались у него на дне рюкзака и крутились по кругу в наушниках. В песни Генка вслушивался через раз, но некоторые строчки оседали в голове сами собой, впивались рыболовными крючками под кожу, потяни — будет больно. Когда он звонил Мите — сидел в коридоре на обувном комодике, крутя тугой провод аппарата и рассеянно глядя на стенку с выцветшими обоями, на которых мать записала номера сантехников, ЖЭКа и отделения милиции, — в памяти каждый раз всплывало что-то про часовую бомбу. «И я звоню тебе домой для того, чтобы узнать, что тебя нет дома», — и каждый долгий гудок откликался внутри тянущим эхом. Митя дома чаще всего оказывался — потому что Генка звонил обычно по вечерам или с утра, до начала лекций, чтобы договориться, что вечером он снова зайдет. Митя всегда говорил: «Конечно!.. И если сможешь, приходи пораньше», — и от его радости тоскливый гул эха у Генки в голове сменялся нервной дробью нетерпения. Положив трубку, Генка шел к себе, доставал жабу и ключ и закручивал до упора пружину. Жаба суетливо и неровно прыгала по столу с колючим металлическим дребезжанием, и так же неровно прыгало Генкино сердце — как будто пересчитывало ускользающие секунды и ни одну не могло удержать.

В одну из суббот «клуб» собирал деньги на еду — выскребали по карманам мятые мелкие купюры, сыпали на стол, чтобы потом сосчитать и послать гонца вниз, к протянувшимся вдоль Левашовского рядам киосков. Роза Моисеевна кормить компанию отказывалась наотрез, так что, оголодав, они покупали несколько упаковок «Роллтона» и пачку безвкусных бумажных сосисок и устраивали из всего этого густое месиво в большой кастрюле. Хоть какой-то вкус месиву придавал щедро добавляемый кетчуп.  
Генка обхлопал карманы джинсов, сказал: «Пять сек», — и вышел в коридор: он приехал прямо с очередной работы, после расчета, и во внутреннем кармане куртки вместе с паспортом лежали согнутые в плотную подушечку деньги. Пока он возился, привычно выуживая свою куртку из-под остальных, бесшумно подошел Митя. Прислонился плечом к стене и молчал, а когда Генка развернулся к нему с деньгами в руках, прищурился и вытянул самую мелочь.  
— Хватит? — с сомнением спросил Генка. Кучка на столе выглядела не особенно внушительной. — А то можно так, — и ткнул в купюру покрупнее.  
— Один раз так сделаешь, — почти беззвучно сказал Митя, — потом всегда за всех платить будешь, — и зажал Генкин кулак ладонью, сминая в нем деньги. Потом шагнул ближе и совсем на ухо, едва шевеля губами, добавил:  
— И лучше при себе держи, а не здесь.  
— Что?.. — начал было Генка, не сразу осознав смысл сказанного, но Митя уже развернулся на пятке и шагнул к дверям гостиной.  
— На рамен набрали! — весело провозгласил он: «раменом» компания называла быстрорастворимую лапшу. — Кто пойдет под дождь?..  
Генка постоял в коридоре, пожал плечами и засунул деньги в задний карман джинсов. Заглянул в гостиную:  
— Да давай я схожу. Все равно уже куртку откопал.  
Неожиданно с ним вызвалась пойти Фло. Необходимости в этом Генка не видел, но спорить не стал.

У Фло были густо обведенные черным глаза, крашеные в ядреный иссиня-черный цвет волосы и кожаный ошейник на шее — возможно, собачий. По крайней мере, было на то похоже. Она то и дело звала Генку с собой курить на лестницу, Генка ходил через раз, не слишком понимая, зачем. Спустившись от квартиры на полпролета, Фло садилась на широкий подоконник с ногами, подтягивала к себе жестяную банку из-под кофе и курила молча, уставившись в окно на залитую дождем спортплощадку с облезлыми баскетбольными щитами. Генка прислонялся к стене и рассматривал лестницу — ему нравились широкие пологие ступени, высокие темные двери квартир и плиточная черно-белая мозаика на просторных лестничных площадках. Под сводами далекого потолка тускло светили лампочки, свисавшие на скрученных проводах из узорчатых кругов, к которым раньше наверняка крепились разлапистые сверкающие люстры.  
— Нормальный ты парень, Гай, — однажды ни с того ни с сего сказала Фло, ткнув в жестяной бок банки окурком, и тут же полезла в карман за новой сигаретой. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
Генка покосился на нее.  
— А ты?  
— А я привыкла. — Фло посмотрела в окно, зачем-то повела пальцем по грязному стеклу. — Тихо здесь. Дома родичи по мозгам ездят, только дай. Все им не так, с девчонками тусуюсь — замуж не выйду, с парнями — блядствую, ясен хер. А здесь все приличненькие, книжки, кино, вроде как хорошая компания. Матушка моя как-то даже бабке Тиля звонила, убеждалась, что тут не притон. Тиль потом рассказывал. — Она скривилась, воспоминание очевидно было неприятным. Это Генка вполне мог понять.  
— Ну, — он пожал плечами, не зная, что говорить. — Ясное дело, не притон. И вроде как и девчонки есть, и парни. Не прикопаешься.  
— Да какие это парни, — дернула плечом Фло, — обсосы один другого краше.  
— Ми… Тиль не такой, — хмуро сказал Генка. Спорить с тем, что Райдер или Патрик — так себе компания для нормальных девчонок, ему мешала совесть, но и позволить включить в список «обсосов» Митю Генка не мог никак.  
— Ну, Тиль-то. — Темные губы Фло скривились в непонятной усмешке, слишком взрослой для ее круглого лица. — Тиль, может, и не такой, только что с этого толку.  
Генка хотел спросить, что она имеет в виду, но промолчал. Впрочем, Фло явно не нуждалась в вопросах.  
— Лисса — дура, — неожиданно сообщила она. — Думает, ей тут что-нибудь обломится.  
— У них с Тилем что-то есть? — невольно удивился Генка. Представить, что Мите нравится Лисса, было почему-то сложно. Вообразить их рядом как пару — еще сложнее.  
— Какое там, — отмахнулась Фло. — Ну, как… Лисса думает, что есть. Они, знаешь, летом на игру эльфийскими влюбленными из разных домов ездили, было дело. И там еще всякое, — она неопределенно помахала сигаретой. — Долго объяснять. Только это все ерунда. У нее просто глаза на затылке, что ли.  
— Ты о чем? — все-таки не выдержал Генка. Фло вдруг хлопнула себя по губам:  
— Ай, да забей. Раз не видишь, значит, тебя не касается.  
Генка нахмурился, собираясь переспросить, но Фло бросила недокуренную сигарету в банку и спрыгнула с подоконника.  
— Пошли, а то решат, что мы тут целуемся.  
Этот непонятный случай остался занозой в памяти, то и дело снова приходил на ум, тянул и дергал. Генка даже думал, не спросить ли у Мити, на что могла намекать Фло, — но в разговорах о том, кто что сказал и что имел в виду, он никогда силен не был. Фло потом несколько вечеров его почти не замечала, словно хотела избежать продолжения расспросов, а теперь вот вызвалась помогать с незатейливыми покупками, с которыми Генка вполне мог бы справиться сам.

Они выскочили из подъезда в мелкую противную морось, Фло накинула на голову капюшон куртки, Генка достал из кармана шапку и натянул поглубже. До Левашовского с киосками было два шага, только выйти из двора — но влажная пленка холодного ноябрьского вечера мгновенно осела на лице и на руках, стало зябко и противно.  
Возле витрины первого же киоска, пестрой от упаковок еды быстрого приготовления, Фло остановилась и скривилась:  
— Достало это хрючево. Давай картошки купим? Пожарим по-быстрому, хоть будет человеческая хавка в кои веки.  
Генка глянул на нее с сомнением, Фло усмехнулась:  
— Что? Думаешь, я готовить не умею? Я в пищевом колледже учусь, на повара-кондитера. Картошку пожарить справлюсь, не сомневайся. Чистить поможешь?  
Генка кивнул: в конце концов, «Роллтон» с сосисками ему надоел не меньше, чем Фло.  
— Так. — Она деловито зашагала к овощному ларьку. — Картошку, лук… Чеснок еще возьмем. В сметану покрошим, будет соус. Масло… Надо купить. Бабуля удавится нам масла отжалеть, хоть сковородочка бы для нас нашлась, и то праздник.  
Генка даже не сразу понял, что под «бабулей» она имеет в виду Розу Моисеевну.  
— Держи. — Фло сунула ему пакет с овощами, перешла к соседнему киоску. — Масло. Сметану еще, значит. Так, чтоб на всех хватило. — Она быстро пересчитала оставшиеся деньги. — Блин, чуть-чуть не вписываемся, — и зашарила по карманам.  
— Я добавлю, — не выдержал Генка, перехватил пакет и полез в задний карман джинсов.  
— Ого-ого, — протянула Фло, глядя, как он вынимает сложенную вдвое пачку. — Ты что, Гай, из этих? Из братков?  
— А что, похож? — хмыкнул Генка. Сунул ей купюру, убрал остальное обратно.  
— Только что не бритый. — Фло прищурилась, разглядывая его откровенно оценивающе. — Но что-то есть такое. Ну, знаешь… Когда сразу видно, что не обсос. Сдачу верну, — она отвернулась и сунулась в окошко киоска. — Мне вон то масло и сметаны «Пискаревских» две…  
Генка вздохнул и переложил пакет из руки в руку. Подумал, что если стереть с Фло всю черную краску и снять ошейник, она будет даже и ничего.  
— Может, пива купим? — развернулась к нему Фло, комкая в ладони сдачу. — По бутылке на нос хватит, много-то не надо.  
Генка молча кивнул на соседний ларек, заставленный бухлом, подтверждая, что одобряет идею. Подумал, догнал Фло и сказал:  
— Давай уж по две.  
Пила компания и правда немного, но пару бутылок вина на всех или по паре пива на каждого иногда покупали — когда хватало денег. Сдачи в итоге осталась какая-то ерунда, так что Генка сделал вид, будто не заметил, что Фло заодно купила себе сигарет. Ему было смешно и неловко одновременно; когда они с Серым ходили к училкам, те не стеснялись сказать: «Мальчики, принесите водки и закусить чего-нибудь», — и не вспоминать потом об отдаче. Но там и расклад был другой.

Митя, открыв дверь, поднял бровь на позвякивающий стеклом пакет и покосился на Генку то ли осуждающе, то ли насмешливо — но с мыслью о том, что жареная картошка лучше «Роллтона», спорить не стал и выдал им на кухне тяжелую чугунную сковородку. Сказал Генке: «Остальное сам найдешь», — прихватил несколько бутылок пива для компании и вернулся в гостиную. Фло немедленно взялась руководить готовкой, Генка покорно обеспечил ей доску и нож, вывалил картошку в раковину и уселся чистить, открыв им обоим по пиву, чтобы было веселее. Фло выхватывала у него очищенные клубни и стремительно превращала их в ровные брусочки; по деловитому размеренному стуку ножа было понятно, что готовить она и правда умеет.  
— Слушай, Гай, а чем ты вообще занимаешься? — вдруг спросила Фло, когда Генка уже решил, что они так и будут сосредоточенно молчать.  
До сих пор его никто не спрашивал об этом прямо. Парни то и дело обсуждали какие-то политеховские дела, Кейти и Лисса вроде бы были из Герцена, как Митя, но с других факультетов. Генка избегал упоминаний об учебе, а с настойчивыми расспросами к нему никто не лез. Фло — он сообразил только теперь — вела себя так же, обходила стороной в разговорах все, что составляло ее жизнь, охотно болтая о делах тусовки или прочитанных книжках.  
— Да так, чем придется. — Генка смотрел, как с картошки под его ножом сползает длинной лентой кожура. — Учусь на электротехника, а работаю там-сям. На частных стройках в основном, ребята знакомые подписали в бригаду.  
— Нормально, — сообщила Фло с явным одобрением. Генка вскинул голову, Фло отсалютовала ему бутылкой «Мартовского» и продолжила строгать картофельные ломтики. — Хоть работа есть, без копейки не останешься.  
— Вроде того, — согласился Генка, ополоснул очередную картофелину и сунул ей на доску. — Так у тебя-то та же тема. Повара всегда нужны.  
— Ага, только подработку до выпуска найти сложнее, — дернула плечом Фло. — Вдруг отравлю кого. То ли дело коттеджи строить, были бы руки не из жопы.  
Генка хмыкнул, пошарил в раковине — оказалось, картошка кончилась. Он поднялся с табуретки, убрал мусорное ведро и вымыл руки.  
— Отдыхай, лук я сама порежу, — скомандовала Фло, так что Генка с чистой совестью взялся за свое пиво.

Когда картошка уже жарилась, на кухню заглянула Роза Моисеевна. Посмотрела на них, на плиту. Сказала:  
— Гена, если вам нужны специи — посмотрите в верхнем шкафчике, там наверняка что-нибудь найдется, — и ушла снова.  
— А ты тут, похоже, на особом положении? — подмигнула Фло. — Фаворит ее величества?  
— Да мы просто давно знакомы, — отмахнулся Генка.  
— О. — Фло наставила на него лопатку, которой собиралась помешивать картошку. — А как вы с Тилем познакомились, кстати? А то он ведь ничего про тебя и не сказал толком, «это Гай» — и все.  
— Ну, — начал Генка, не зная, стоит ли вообще углубляться в подробности. Чтобы выиграть время, он встал и открыл верхний шкафчик. Поймал выпавшую прямо ему в лоб жестяную банку с перцем и спланировавший следом за ней пакет лаврушки. Из-за спины раздался веселый и слегка насмешливый голос:  
— Мы еще в прошлой жизни познакомились. Гай мне помог, хм… Вспоминается смутно. Кажется, с верным скакуном. Да, мой скакун повредил копыто, и если бы не Гай, я бы не смог продолжить свой путь. Но он пришел на помощь, и с тех пор у нас было много приключений… — Митя прислонился к косяку и самозабвенно болтал ерунду, поводя в воздухе рукой, будто дирижировал собственными словами. — Кажется, мы были рыцарями… Или, может, он рыцарем, а я — магом стихий. Или нет, некромантом.  
— Комедиантом ты был, — пробормотала Фло. — Бродячим актером.  
— Все может быть, — безмятежно согласился Митя. Взглянул на Генку и улыбнулся ему так же ясно и открыто, как в детстве. Генка невольно улыбнулся тоже — не ответить на этот Митин взгляд было невозможно.  
— Последите за картошкой, — вдруг сказала Фло, — я покурю схожу.  
Прихватила со стола свое пиво и исчезла в коридоре. Митя с подозрением покосился на сковородку, покрутился по кухне, подцепил Генкину бутылку и сделал глоток. Собрался вернуть на место, но Генка как раз тоже решил хлебнуть, так что протянул руку. Принял бутылку от Мити, машинально скользнул ладонью по горлышку и приложился.  
— Брезгуешь? — весело поинтересовался Митя.  
— А? — Генка сперва даже не сообразил, о чем речь. Потом махнул рукой. — Да ну, фигня. Где ты, а где парни в бригаде. Это я там привык просто.  
— Правильно, — серьезно согласился Митя. — А то бабушка осудила бы тебя за инфекционную беспечность. — И снова вытянул у него из рук бутылку.

За ужином и пивом компания засиделась почти до закрытия метро. Раньше ушла только Лисса — сразу после того, как за гитару взялся Митя. «Чего еще я о тебе не знаю», — подумал Генка, вновь остро ощутив, как сыплются между пальцев секунды и минуты. Митя играл хуже Лиссы, Серый такое называл: «Три аккорда выучил, два уже забыл», — зато голос у него был потверже. После очередной ерунды про магов и башни он вдруг предупредил:  
— Ну, это все знают, — и запел язвительный романс «Зимовья». Генка машинально вспоминал слово за словом, хотя в плеере все они пролетали мимо ушей, — «не надо драм, довольно капли дегтя, забудьте все, вы больше не моя». Митя пел с удовольствием, играя голосом не хуже солиста группы, и Генка заслушался. Краем глаза он едва заметил, как Фло состроила непонятную гримасу, потом за спиной что-то зашуршало: оказалось, это Лисса собирает со стола свои коробочки с бисером, над которыми просидела весь вечер.  
— Я пойду, — сказала она, как только песня закончилась.  
— Я не тороплю, — пожал плечами Митя, но встал, чтобы закрыть за Лиссой дверь. Вернулся он быстро, снова взялся за гитару, сказал, неопределенно улыбаясь:  
— А теперь, — и неожиданно начал, слегка запоздав с музыкальным вступлением: — Просто нечего нам больше терять…  
Эта песня навязла у Генки в зубах еще с единственной поездки в пионерлагерь, но Митя пел ее как-то иначе, так, что в сердце впивался очередной острый крючок.

Наконец большие настенные часы намекнули, что еще немного, и Генка безнадежно опоздает на троллейбус. Он поднялся, следом за ним поднялась Фло:  
— Пошли, Гай, хоть до Сенной вместе доедем. Мне на Большевиков.  
— Да оставайся, — вдруг сказал Митя, глядя на Генку. — Тебе же не на работу завтра?..  
Предложение вышло неожиданным, Генка замялся, соображая, не слишком ли поздно звонить матери: на ночь она любила закрывать дверь на все замки и цепочку, так что Генка должен был либо приезжать ночевать и делать это сам, либо предупреждать заранее.  
— Тиль, у тебя что, вписка открылась? — удивился Райдер.  
— В частном порядке, — неопределенно пояснил Митя.  
— Не больше одного Гая за раз, — подсказала Фло, прихватила свою сумку и пошла в коридор.  
— Я позвоню тогда, — решил наконец Генка и свалил на кухню, к телефону. Оставаться провожать гостей вместе с Митей не хотелось: мутное напряжение витало над компанией таким плотным облаком, что его тянуло отогнать ладонью от лица, как сигаретный дым.  
— Ты бы еще позже позвонил, — недовольно сказала мать и бросила трубку, не спрашивая, где Генка застрял. Далеко в конце коридора хлопнула входная дверь, щелкнули замки. Генка потоптался на кухне и взялся за оставленную в раковине посуду.

Обычно Митины гости мыли посуду поочередно. Кроме того, иногда Митя появлялся в дверях гостиной с совком и шваброй и деловито говорил: «Посидите, не вылезайте пока», — и какая-нибудь из девочек, обычно Лисса или Кейти, тут же подхватывалась и мчалась отбирать у него швабру. Митя никогда не протестовал. Однажды, когда Кейти не было, а Лисса что-то слушала в наушниках и не заметила его появления, никто другой не встал. Генка шевельнулся в своем кресле, собираясь помочь, но Митя взглядом велел ему: не смей, — и Генка остался сидеть. Через несколько минут Лисса сняла наушники, и Райдер немедленно ей сообщил: «А Тиль подметает». «Что, сам?» — подскочила Лисса и вылетела из гостиной. Через минуту Митя явился к ним, подмигнул Генке и присел к остальным.  
Но сегодня Лисса ушла рано, а остальные про стопку грязных тарелок в раковине явно забыли.  
Генка уже трудился над сковородкой, когда Митя пришел с гроздьями пустых бутылок в руках и пихнул его локтем, чтобы он отступил и открыл дверцу мусорки.  
— Эй! — возмутился Генка. Дверцу открыл, но когда Митя избавился от бутылок, мстительно брызнул на него водой с мокрых пальцев.  
— Ай! — Митя засмеялся, тряхнул головой, сбрасывая капли воды с волос, и несильно ткнул Генку кулаком в плечо. От следующего тычка Генка попытался увернуться, отступил к холодильнику и налетел на него спиной. С холодильника свалилось что-то блестящее, Генка машинально дернулся поймать, но не успел: фарфоровая позолоченная чашка Розы Моисеевны встретилась с линолеумом и осыпалась на него тонкими полупрозрачными лепестками. Митя охнул, Генка сказал: «Бля». Присел и начал собирать осколки. Пробормотал:  
— Меня ж теперь Роза Моисеевна на порог не пустит.  
— Слышу звуки разрушения, молодые люди. — Митина бабушка оказалась легка на помине.  
Едва она вошла в кухню, Митя быстро сказал:  
— Бабушка, я твою чашку… — но Генка перебил, выпрямляясь с осколками в ладони:  
— Это я. Я нечаянно, извините.  
Митя хмуро покосился на него, Генка ответил таким же взглядом. Роза Моисеевна хмыкнула:  
— Не расстраивайтесь, Гена. — Истинного виновника она определила мгновенно. — Вещам незачем быть прочнее людей. Соберите все как следует, а то вы ведь оба большие любители погулять без тапок. А ты, Дмитрий, сделай мне чаю в ту белую с розами, которая пока еще цела. Раз уж вы тут хозяйничаете.  
Пока они заканчивали с уборкой и возились с чаем, Генка начал зевать — и сонно задумываться, как, собственно, они устроятся в Митиной каморке вдвоем. Митя тем временем сходил куда-то в недра квартиры за бельем и подушкой с одеялом, вернулся и предложил:  
— Ну что, будем ложиться? А то ты уже на ходу засыпаешь. Иди умывайся, потом я.

Оказалось, что стоящее перед компом кресло раскладывается и превращается в узенькую и коротковатую, но вполне терпимую лежанку. Разложенная, она заняла большую часть комнатушки, упираясь одним концом в батарею под окном, а другим в тахту.  
— Не хочу в батарею головой, — сказал Генка, оценив диспозицию. — Мозги вскипят. Буду сюда, — и кинул подушку на тот край, который плотно уткнулся в тахту — примерно там, где могли оказаться Митины колени, когда он ляжет.  
— Я пихаюсь, — сказал Митя так задумчиво, будто они собирались спать вместе, в одной кровати. У Генки на мгновение застрял в горле воздух. — Коленкой в лоб не хочешь?.. Ладно, я в эту сторону могу лечь.  
Он перебросил свою подушку на другой край постели. Теперь им предстояло спать голова к голове, но Митю это, похоже, совершенно не смущало.

Генке казалось, что он срубится, едва успев лечь, — но когда он рухнул на прохладную чистую простыню и натянул одеяло, а Митя щелкнул выключателем и завозился совсем рядом, сон пропал как не было. Генка поморгал, повернулся на бок, укутался в одеяло поплотнее. Спросил — в темноте вышло проще:  
— Что это было сегодня?  
Митя не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса, но ответил все равно непонятно:  
— Да так. Давно бы стоило. — Помолчал и добавил: — У тебя такой ошарашенный вид был, когда я за гитару взялся.  
— Не ожидал, что ты умеешь, — признался Генка.  
В зыбкой темноте, прошитой блеклыми отсветами фонарей со двора, Митин смех показался призрачным шорохом.  
— Я и не умею. Мне когда-то в студии для роли надо было, я Трубадура играл. Знаешь, из «Бременских музыкантов». Вот и научился… держать гитару и делать вид, что пою.  
Генка фыркнул, Митя снова тихо посмеялся и добавил:  
— Иногда полезно.  
Генка хотел спросить, о чем он, но фонарные пятна поплыли и размылись перед глазами, ненадолго отступившая дрема оказалась совсем близко, и Генка провалился в нее, как в мягкую вату, до последнего слыша ровное Митино дыхание.

  
Декабрь не принес снега, но столбик термометра опустился ниже нуля и больше уже не поднимался. Каменные дома на Петроградке покрылись матовой изморозью, редкая поземка неслась над асфальтом, оставляя в трещинах бледные разводы. Строительный сезон окончательно сошел на нет, но прокладывать проводку, подключать технику и ремонтировать электрогенераторы можно было круглый год, так что без работы Генка не остался. Коттеджи и дома в пригородах, по которым он мотался один, вместе с Серым или с кем-нибудь еще из бригады, то и дело впечатляли дикой, почти нездоровой роскошью. Потом Генка рассказывал про них Мите, тот смеялся: шесть ванных на два этажа?.. Сауна с бассейном внутри дома?.. Скульптуры возле камина?.. Ну, красиво жить не запретишь, слышал анекдот про «бедненько, но чистенько»? — и Генка смеялся вместе с ним. Теперь он ночевал у Мити часто, даже договорился с Розой Моисеевной, чтобы парни могли ему туда звонить, если подвернется срочная работа, а дома его не застанут. Роза Моисеевна покивала, невозмутимо согласилась: разумеется, Гена, работой в наше время пренебрегать не стоит, — и педантично передавала ему, кто звонил и что сказал, если они с Митей в это время куда-нибудь выходили. Мать к Генкиному частому отсутствию дома относилась, кажется, равнодушно: у нее завелись подруги в церкви, они собирались по вечерам читать какие-то жития, и Генка ей при этом был совершенно не нужен. На горизонте замаячил Новый год, Серый уже спрашивал о планах: парни договорились собраться у них с Иринкой, если Генка с ними, то пора было скидываться, чтобы не оставлять закупки еды и бухла на последние дни, когда везде выстроятся дикие очереди. Генка хотел сперва узнать у Мити, как собирается праздновать он, но все никак не выдавалось удачного момента. Помог, как обычно, случай.

— Ген. Не приходи сегодня, — сказал Митя, когда Генка в очередной раз вернулся с халтуры домой, выспался и взялся за телефон. Его голос прошелестел в трубке так тихо, что Генка испугался:  
— Что случилось?  
В ухо зашуршал кашель вперемешку со смехом.  
— Я заразный, — наконец шепнул Митя, когда прокашлялся. — Распространяю вирусы.  
— Да плевать, — откликнулся Генка с облегчением. — Ко мне ни одна зараза не липнет.  
По дороге он сделал крюк, чтобы заехать на Кузнечный рынок, и втридорога купил там нарядных ярко-рыжих апельсинов. Подумал и сходил выбрать еще кусок говядины с костью: больному наверняка следовало пить бульон.

В квартире царила гулкая пустота: сразу чувствовалось, что сегодня никто не смотрит в гостиной видик, не шуршит бисером, не листает дурацкие самиздатовские газеты, не хлопает дверью, бегая покурить. Роза Моисеевна, впустив Генку, скептически посмотрела на него поверх марлевой повязки. Потом бросила чуть более благосклонный взгляд на пакет с апельсинами, а когда Генка протянул ей сверток с мясом, высоко подняла брови и одобрительно кивнула. Выдала марлевую повязку и Генке тоже, качнула головой в сторону кухонного тупичка:  
— Пациент соблюдает постельный режим. Зря вы, Гена, рискуете, но он будет счастлив, конечно. А бульон я чуть позже сварю, положите в холодильник.  
И величественно удалилась к себе.  
Пока Генка, помахивая пакетом и повязкой, шагал по коридору вдоль книжных утесов, потом мимо закрытых дверей комнат и через кухню — стол в ней был засыпан таблетками, флаконы с микстурой теснились вперемежку со стаканами из-под морса, половину плиты занимала огромная белая кастрюля с розоватыми потеками возле крышки — это почти насмешливое «он будет счастлив» моталось в голове, как застрявший в прозрачном пластмассовом лабиринте железный шарик, отчаянно стучась в лоб и в уши.

На кухне он убрал мясо и решил сразу помыть апельсины. Сквозь шум воды едва слышно донесся недовольный Митин голос:  
— Эй! Я же слышу, что ты уже здесь!  
Генка выдернул первую попавшуюся тарелку, взял пару апельсинов и пошел к Мите.  
— Я по шагам понял, кто тут, а ты игнорируешь больного, — просипел Митя с тахты. Он полусидел, опираясь на подушку, и при Генкином появлении отложил книгу, очередной «северо-западный» томик в бледно-желтом супере. Увидел гостинец, заулыбался:  
— Витамины? Бабушка наверняка одобрила.  
— Почистить? — Генка опустил тарелку ему на колени поверх одеяла. Митя качнул головой:  
— Да я уж сам. Дай бритву, она там на столе.  
Срезая толстую рыжую кожуру, он бубнил, что накануне проснулся с температурой и обложенным горлом, сегодня все уже гораздо лучше, а завтра наверняка пройдет совсем, какой-то быстрый грипп, сто процентов из герцовника, там все в соплях. Генка, присевший на край тахты, машинально кивал и, чтобы не смотреть на обметанные жаром Митины губы и покрасневшие тонкие ноздри, смотрел по сторонам. Рядом с тахтой валялся толстый маленький альбом с фотографиями, Генка подобрал его.  
— Я гляну?  
— Ага. Но там всякая ерунда с полигонок. — Митя махнул лезвием так рассеянно, что на мгновение захотелось отодвинуться. — На, будешь? — И толкнул по одеялу тарелку с разделенным на дольки апельсином.  
— Это все тебе, — строго сказал Генка. — Ешь, там еще есть, если что.

Лица на фотографиях были в основном незнакомые, хотя многие парни, сутулые, очкастые и длинноволосые, напоминали Райдера или Патрика, а девчонки с косами и вышитыми повязками на головах — Лиссу или Кейти. В каждой толпе и группе Генка бездумно выискивал Митю: вот он в белой рубашке и с гитарой сидит возле палатки и смотрит мимо объектива, явно с кем-то разговаривая; вот, в длинном плаще с откинутым капюшоном, опирается на деревянный меч, глядя в камеру весело и лукаво, словно сам знает, как нелепо выглядит. Помешивает варево в большой закопченной кастрюле над огнем, спорит с коренастым типом в каком-то железе, отдаленно напоминающем доспехи, стоит среди цветущего, залитого солнцем луга в белой повязке на лбу, сунув руки в карманы и беспечно щурясь на небо. На эту фотографию Генка смотрел дольше всего, даже подумал, не попросить ли ее себе, но это было как-то глупо. Митя тем временем справился с апельсином, а второй пока чистить не стал. Наклонился отставить тарелку на пол и заглянул в альбом. Сказал:  
— О, это я мертвый. Видишь хайратник?.. Отличная была игра.  
Генка листнул еще несколько хрустких пластиковых страниц и наткнулся на фотографии Лиссы вместе с Митей. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Фло говорила: «Лисса думает, у них что-то есть». Сейчас это отчетливо видно было на фотографиях — и в том, как они сидели, почти рядом и все же по отдельности, и в том, как Лисса смотрела на Митю, а Митя — на фотографа или в другую сторону. Генка перекинул эти страницы побыстрее.  
— Когда-нибудь, — вдруг сказал Митя, так и глядевший через его руку, — это все будет давняя история. Как сейчас вся эта сепия с кружевными зонтами и мундирами.  
Генка кивнул, долистал до конца, до очередной групповой фотографии эльфов в плащах и длинных платьях на фоне берез. Закрыл альбом, покрутил в руках.  
— В гостиной полный шкаф фотографий, там старые-старые есть. — Митя хмыкнул. — И еще есть я на детском велосипеде и весь в варенье. Если хочешь, пойдем пороемся.  
— Тебе вставать-то можно? — усомнился Генка.  
— Я утеплюсь, — пообещал Митя и действительно влез в два свитера, а на шею намотал шарф.  
— Куда? — спросила возившаяся на кухне Роза Моисеевна, но услышав ответ, только плечами пожала:  
— На полу не сиди, сквозит.

В гостиной Митя дернул дверцу шкафа в углу, рядом с диваном, и оттуда хлынули груды фотографий, черно-белый водопад, в котором мелькали мутные коричневые пятна совсем старых карточек. Из глубины шкафа Митя вытащил огромные альбомы, обтянутые пятнистым от времени бархатом, и честно устроился с ними на диване. Генка присел на пол рядом, чтобы разгрести глянцевое озеро. То одна, то другая карточка сама попадалась под руку, Генка спрашивал:  
— А это кто?  
— Без понятия, — говорил Митя, наклоняясь с дивана и заглядывая ему через плечо. Коричнево-желтые мужчины в непонятных мундирах и женщины в платьях с оборками перемешались с битлообразными стилягами, мелькнул какой-то раввин или совсем еврейский еврей — с пейсами, в круглой черной шляпе и длинном пальто, при виде которого само собой приходило на ум слово «лапсердак».  
На очередной фотографии Генке померещился Митя. Он поднес матовый прямоугольник поближе к глазам. Это была Дина Марковна — а на фото явно просто Дина — в клетчатой рубашке и расклешенных брюках, с такой же прической, как у Мити сейчас: отросшие волосы сползали на уши и на шею, лохматились пушистой челкой надо лбом. Она смотрела прямо в камеру, едва заметно улыбаясь, упиралась локтем в колено и держала возле губ сигарету — вверх и наискосок от ее рта ползла полупрозрачная струйка дыма. Генка бросил косой взгляд — Митя сосредоточенно перебирал еще какие-то фотографии в отдельной деревянной коробке, кажется, совсем старинные.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Генка и встал, незаметно засовывая карточку с Диной Марковной в растянутый рукав свитера.  
В коридоре, не зажигая света, он переложил ее во внутренний карман куртки, к паспорту. Застегнул клапан, убедился, что ничего не торчит и куртка висит как висела, и побрел в полутьме в сторону туалета. Фотография, с каждым шагом остававшаяся все дальше за спиной, по-прежнему жгла руки. «Их там сотни, — подумал Генка, — кто там их все помнит. А мне надо». Он бы не смог объяснить себе, зачем. Как будто носить с собой фото посторонней девушки в старомодных клешеных джинсах было нормальнее, чем фото самого Мити.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, все еще ошеломленный тем, что сделал, Митя похлопал по дивану:  
— Иди сюда, я свои детские нашел.  
Он успел завернуться в толстый колючий плед и раскрыть на коленях очередной альбом, не такой облезлый, как предыдущие. Генка устроился рядом, и Митя сдвинул половину альбома к нему. Листнул жесткие картонные страницы, перекидывая одну за другой черно-белые фотографии спеленутого в плотный кокон младенца, взлохмаченной и явно сонной Дины Марковны с этим младенцем на руках, его первые попытки стоять, держась за решетку кроватки…  
— Это, кажется, у всех одинаковое, — бормотал Митя, — о! Вот она, с велосипедом!  
Фотография была смешная: на ней Митя, лет, наверное, трех, от лба до ворота нарядной рубашечки перемазанный в чем-то темном, приник к рулю низенького малышового велосипеда с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто уходил от погони.  
— Бабушка ее называет «похититель варенья», — пояснил Митя. Похоже, насчет погони Генка не ошибся.  
— Так. — Митя заглянул на следующие страницы. — Потом мама разошлась с отцом, это же все он снимал. Проявлял и печатал прямо дома, где сейчас кладовка, ему полная темнота была нужна… А дальше в основном всякие праздничные.  
Дальше насупленный круглощекий Митя в высоком синем колпаке и длинном балахоне со звездами сидел на коленях у объемистого белобородого Деда Мороза. Из безвольно опущенной руки свисала голубая корзинка с подарком, похожая на лодочку. Фотография была цветной и зернистой, из тех, что делали в детских садах и школах приглашенные фотографы.  
— Это ты звездочет, что ли? — спросил Генка. — А чего смурной такой?  
— Вот! — непонятно чему обрадовался Митя. — Нормальный человек! А тогда все такие: ты что, клоун в платье?.. Ну, детский садик же, чего там еще ждать.  
Генка не выдержал и заржал, Митя попытался сделать вид, что надулся, но продержался недолго — рассмеялся тоже.  
— Бабушка потом маме сказала — ты бы его еще масоном нарядила, пошел бы в фартуке и с мастерком. Я тогда не знал, кто такие масоны, так что на всякий случай обиделся еще раз.  
Генка и теперь-то про масонов знал не особенно много — вроде бы какие-то заговорщики. По крайней мере, он слышал выражение «масонский заговор», но в смысл никогда не вникал. Так что он подтолкнул страницу, щелкнул по следующей фотографии, тоже цветной:  
— А тут почему мрачный? Здесь-то понятно все.  
Здесь Митя был чуть постарше, но все еще круглощекий, на вьющихся мягких волосах лихо сидел полосатый колпачок, а длинный нос Буратино выглядел почти настоящим. Но выражение лица опять было трагическое.  
— А-а, это просто я тогда хотел костюм Пьеро. Знаешь, с белым лицом и вот такими бровями. — Митя пальцами обозначил острые углы на лбу, мазнул по щеке: — И со слезинкой вот тут. Даже песню учил, помнишь ее?..  
Он вывернулся из-под пледа и потянулся за гитарой, спихнув альбом на колени к Генке.  
— Тебе разве можно? — забеспокоился Генка. — Горло же еще хуже заболит?  
— Я шепотом. — Митя перебрал струны. — Как там было-то? — и начал играть гораздо медленнее, чем звучала мелодия в старом детском фильме. — Поздней ночью в небе одна так соблазнительно светит луна…  
Из-за того, что он действительно шептал, песня вышла не смешной, как в кино, а печальной и тревожной, шуточные отговорки Пьеро превратились в жалобы на безнадежные, в самом деле непреодолимые обстоятельства. Генка больше смотрел, как Митя поет, глядя куда-то в сторону и слабо улыбаясь, чем прислушивался, но третий куплет оказался неожиданным — с детства вспоминались только два. «С вами, Мальвина, сладко дружить, — то ли напевал, то ли проговаривал шепотом Митя, — вам, о Мальвина, рад я служить, и я бы хотел для вас край света отыскать…»  
— А третий ты не слышал, — проницательно заметил он, когда допел. — Это из мюзикла, не из кино. Хочешь, я что-нибудь еще спою?  
— Хочу, — сказал Генка. Протянул руку и прижал струны. — Но потом, когда сможешь нормально.  
Митя закатил глаза:  
— Ты как…  
— …бабушка, — подсказал Генка одновременно с ним. — Да, я такой. Терпи уж.  
— Вам, о Мальвина, рад я служить, — насмешливо просипел Митя и вернул гитару за диван. — Ладно, убедил. Значит, потом.  
— Вот, кстати, про «потом», — совершенно некстати сказал Генка. — Ты в Новый год чего?  
Митя поплотнее завернулся в плед, подтянув колени к груди. Задумчиво сказал:  
— Не знаю, я пока не планировал. Народ уже спрашивал, но я что-то… А ты как, со своими, ну… с кем-нибудь?  
Генке вдруг стало неловко, он сообразил, что сейчас, наверное, должен был бы позвать Митю в свою компанию — иначе выходило, будто это Генка пытается напроситься к нему. Но представить его в обществе парней из бригады и Серого было сложно.  
— Ну, — с сомнением начал он, — я думал…  
— Приходи к нам, — вдруг сказал Митя, оживляясь. — Сюда, к нам с бабушкой. Если хочешь, конечно. Мы не будем никого больше звать, устроим такой, знаешь, настоящий Новый год, с елкой, мы уже сто лет елку не ставили, то настроения не было, то не до этого… Ген?.. — Он потускнел снова, и Генка сообразил, что завис и молчит. Наверное, Митя решил, что он мучительно ищет способ отказаться.  
— Я да! — торопливо сказал он. — Я с удовольствием. Что надо сделать?  
Митя засмеялся и толкнул его ногой в бедро.  
— Ты как всегда. Сразу — что нужно делать. Я спрошу у бабушки, сообразим, ладно?.. А я тоже хотел узнать. — Теперь, похоже, настала его очередь сомневаться. — Ты день рождения как празднуешь?  
— Да никак. — Генка пожал плечами. — Я же говорил, дурацкая дата, всем не до этого. Обычно в Новый год заодно и поздравляют, кто в курсе.  
— А ты можешь… — Митя помялся. — Давай тогда начнем праздновать с тридцатого? Тебе же там не надо уже будет работать?  
— Разве что авария у кого, — растерянно пробормотал Генка. — Да найдут замену, если что. Давай, как скажешь.  
— Ну все, тогда договорились, — решительно заявил Митя и слез с дивана, не выпутываясь из пледа. Поправил его, как мантию. — Пошли ко мне, а то холодно тут. В геройсов?..  
За «Героями» засиделись до поздней ночи, прервавшись только на ужин — Митя получил бульон, а Генку Роза Моисеевна накормила густым супом из того же бульона. Узнав, что он остается ночевать, неодобрительно покачала головой:  
— Это уже не риск, а безрассудство.  
— Семь литров морса, бабушка, — весело сказал Митя, кивая на подоконник, в углу которого пристроилась эмалированная белая кастрюля. — Может болеть сколько хочет, я сам все равно не выпью.  
— А в твоем случае, Дмитрий, речь идет о безответственности, — строго сказала Роза Моисеевна через марлевую повязку, с которой так и не рассталась. Генка сделал Мите суровое мрачное лицо, на что Митя только фыркнул. Роза Моисеевна трагически вздохнула:  
— Пейте уж тогда сразу морс. Хотя он все равно вас не спасет.  
— Ты же долго спал с утра? — уточнил Митя, когда они вернулись к компу. — После работы ведь?  
Генка кивнул.  
— Я-то весь день сплю, — пояснил Митя, — вот только когда ты пришел, я и проснулся толком. Давай тогда большую карту возьмем.

Легли они часа в четыре, а поздним утром Генка проснулся от холода. Попытался нащупать сбежавшее одеяло и нашел его на себе, а пока ворочался, осознал все остальное: в горле саднило, глаза слезились, носом было не вдохнуть.  
— Мить, — попытался шепотом позвать Генка и захрипел, как кран без воды.  
— Да, — сказал Митя совсем рядом и, судя по шороху, сел на своей тахте. — Н-да. Пойду скажу бабушке, что она была права, вот она обрадуется. И спрошу, чего тебе дать.  
Его голос звучал отвратительно бодро.  
— Одеяло дай, — хрипло попросил Генка и уткнулся в подушку. — Холодно.  
Следом за ознобом накатил жар, потом снова озноб; качаясь на этих волнах, Генка не отследил, долго ли Мити не было. Потом он вернулся и сказал:  
— Давай-ка так. Оставайся болеть здесь, домой не ходи. Только вирусы разнесешь. Мне уже не страшно, а бабушку мы к тебе не подпустим.  
Генка собрался с духом и сел, Митя придержал на нем одеяло:  
— Ты куда еще собрался?.. Ох, да ты же мокрый весь.  
— Позвонить надо, — прохрипел Генка. — Чтоб не искали. И умыться хочу.  
Митя кивнул, принес ему чистую футболку — «мне в плечах широкая, тебе должна налезть нормально» — потом дотащил с кухни телефон, поддергивая шнур, чтобы не застрял под дверью. Генка набрал не домашний номер, а Серого. Попросил:  
— Скажи матери, что я халтурю срочно? А то будет потом беситься, что не дома болею.  
— А сам-то где, у бабы зависнешь, что ли? — понимающе хмыкнул Серый. — Чтобы, значит, уход по высшему разряду?  
— Вроде того, — ненавидя себя, просипел Генка. Объяснять вышло бы дольше.  
— И как она?  
— Лучше всех, — выдохнул Генка и тяжело закашлялся.  
— Молодцом, — одобрил Серый непонятно кого и за что. — Ты давай там выздоравливай.

Пока Генка одевался и ходил умыться, сам оглушенный собственными словами, потерявшийся в тумане болезненного жара, Митя перестелил постель. И, что было совсем неожиданно, сложил кресло.  
— А… — непонимающе начал Генка. Митя подтолкнул его к своей тахте, сиявшей свежими простынями.  
— Падай сюда. Будешь болеть с комфортом.  
— А ночью что, ты на кресле ляжешь? — с трудом проговорил Генка. Митя пожал плечами:  
— Или так, или в мамину комнату пойду, разберемся.  
Сил спорить не осталось. Генка содрал с себя джинсы, за пять минут успевшие показаться невыносимо жесткими и шершавыми, и рухнул на тахту. Устроил тяжелую голову на подушке, потянул на плечи одеяло — и почти успел снова провалиться в температурную муть, когда Митя у него над головой весело и повелительно сказал:  
— Открывай, аспирин пришел.  
Генка приподнялся на локте, едва соображая, что делает, и разинул рот.  
— У-у-у, пациент, — докторским тоном протянул Митя, — как у вас горло-то обложено, — и ловко всыпал горький порошок прямо на язык. Потом Генка получил стакан морса, сделал несколько глотков, почувствовал, как Митя вынимает стакан у него из руки, и отрубился окончательно.

Через два дня жара, тошноты и слабости он вдруг проснулся здоровым. Привел себя в порядок, извинился перед Розой Моисеевной за доставленные неудобства (да какие неудобства, — отмахнулась она, — вы даже не особенно громко чихали), набрал Серого узнать, как дела, — и прямо с Петроградки сорвался на новую работу, под Всеволожск, тянуть проводку через здоровый трехэтажный коттедж. Когда он вернулся, Митя позвонил сам и неожиданно предложил:  
— Прогуляемся? Хочу тебе показать кое-что. Давай на «Кировском заводе», наверху на выходе.  
— Через два часа, — согласился Генка. Бросил трубку, даже не спросив, что вдруг Мите взбрело в голову переться черт знает куда в такую холодину, и стремительно рванул собираться. Мать что-то пробурчала ему в спину про «вечные гулянки», но без раздражения: денег в дом Генка приносил больше, чем она со своими сменами сутки через двое в круглосуточном магазине на «Звездной», так что жаловаться ей было особо не на что.

На «Кирзу» Генка приехал вовремя, но Митя уже был там — стоял, опираясь на металлическую ограду, разделяющую вход и выход, и оттолкнулся от нее, едва увидев Генку.  
— Чего нам тут? — немедленно спросил Генка. Митя мотнул головой в сторону выхода:  
— Пойдем.  
Генка недовольно вздохнул, но послушался. На проспекте в лицо немедленно ударил ветер, щеки кольнула ледяная крупка. За железнодорожным мостом Митя свернул на пешеходный переход, на другой стороне проспекта Стачек дернул подбородком:  
— Нам туда, — показывая на дорогу, уходящую к старым корпусам Кировского завода.  
— Да зачем, блин?! — не выдержал Генка. — Мы там задрогнем!  
— Мы ненадолго. — Митя как будто нервничал, говорил коротко и отрывисто. — Там заброшенный корпус, полуразрушенный. Я… хотел тебе показать.  
— Что показать? — Генка сунул руки в карманы и нахохлился. — Гондоны и пустые бутылки?  
— Тут недалеко, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Митя и замолчал совсем.  
Через две минуты путь им преградил сетчатый забор. Кое-где железная сетка зияла рваными дырами, в некоторых квадратах ее не было совсем — остались только искривившиеся ржавые рамы. Скорее всего, ее постепенно сдирали на металлолом. Митя прошел через одну из пустых рам, Генка хмуро шагал за ним. Серый и грязный заброшенный корпус оказался совсем рядом, черные провалы входов выглядели не слишком привлекательно. Еще на торчков нарвемся, — подумал Генка, — или на бомжей, — но вокруг было тихо и пусто.  
В ободранной до голого бетона огромной коробке корпуса лестничные пролеты, лишенные перил, казались висящими в воздухе.  
— Нам наверх. — Митя шагнул на ступеньки.  
— Она вообще не рухнет? — поинтересовался Генка пролете на третьем. — Лестница эта?  
Митя пожал плечами:  
— Я здесь летом бывал, если с тех пор не обветшала, то не должна.  
Отвечал он рассеянно, будто думал о чем-то другом и едва слышал Генку — и это напрягало больше, чем все остальное. На последнем пролете, когда через дыру в крыше уже тянуло холодным сквозняком, на них посыпались крупные белые хлопья снега.  
— Надо же, — непонятно сказал Митя и шагнул с лестницы на крышу. Генка догнал его, огляделся: вокруг распростерся заваленный железным и бетонным мусором заводской пустырь, вдали темнели действующие корпуса. Первый настоящий снег, хрупкий и призрачный, на неровном черном битуме крыши казался слишком ярким.  
— Ну и? — Генка повернулся к Мите. — Что ты хотел показать?  
— Я хотел, чтобы мы были одни. — Митя беспокойно переступил на месте. — Чтобы рядом никого не было. Иди сюда.  
Он поймал Генку за шарф, потянул, вынуждая приблизиться, и Генка на секунду подумал, что Митя собирается рассказать какую-нибудь страшную тайну. Но Митя вместо этого молча прижался прохладными сухими губами к уголку его рта — и мир затих. Они как будто и впрямь оказались совсем одни, в гулкой пустоте под серым бессолнечным небом.  
Ошеломленный и растерянный, Генка медленно поднял руки и положил Мите на плечи. Слегка сжал, попытался отодвинуть — не оттолкнуть, но отстранить немного. В голове было пусто и тихо, как в этой чертовой бетонной коробке. Митя покорно отстранился, не выпуская его шарф, вскинул глаза, потемневшие, широко раскрытые. Еле слышно проговорил:  
— Извини. Извини, я просто…  
Или так, или сейчас все сломается, — отчетливо и ясно подумал Генка. Сказал:  
— Тише, — и поцеловал Митю сам. Другого выхода все равно не было.  
Митя откликнулся с такой отчаянной готовностью, что Генке стало жарко — и страшно. Вслед за страхом накатило волной колючее томительное нетерпение, знакомое, но сейчас неожиданное. Принесло с собой спутанный клубок торопливых коротких мыслей: да какая разница, — подумал Генка, — это же Митя; что теперь будет; а если что-то пойдет не так; он что, серьезно?..  
Теперь Митя отстранился сам, взглянул — уже не так нервно — и слабо улыбнулся:  
— Это значит, ты, ну… не против?  
Вместо ответа Генка обнял его и уткнул лицом себе в плечо, запутав пальцы в волосах на затылке. На волосы падал снег, медленно таял.  
— Я надеялся, — глухо сказал Митя, не поднимая головы. — Но думал, что может выйти скверно.  
— Мог бы просто сказать, — пробормотал Генка. — А то как-то внезапно.  
— Я боялся, — пробубнил Митя ему в плечо. — Что если я просто скажу, ты будешь вежливо выкручиваться.  
— Что я буду что? — искренне удивился Генка. Митя тихо засмеялся, поднял голову, лицо осветилось знакомой улыбкой:  
— Да, действительно… Но я подумал, лучше так. Сразу будет видно, если ты… — он на мгновение помрачнел, — если тебе станет противно. Но тебе вроде нет.  
— Вроде нет, — согласился Генка, и Митя засмеялся снова. Генка посмотрел, как он машинально наматывает на руку длинный конец шарфа, за который так и держался. Поймал Митины ледяные руки и обхватил ладонями. Спросил:  
— А сюда-то ты зачем меня потащил?  
— Я хотел куда-нибудь, где совсем пусто. — Митя виновато улыбнулся. — Не только людей, ничего вообще. Чтобы было такое место, которого как бы уже нет. Думал — если бы что-то пошло не так… Если бы ты не захотел… Может, мы бы смогли сделать вид, что этого просто не было.  
— Не смогли бы, — помолчав, сказал Генка.  
Митя коротко вздохнул и снова ненадолго прижался лбом к его плечу. Потом отстранился и спросил:  
— Поедем домой?..

На Стачек он хотел свернуть к метро, но Генка сказал:  
— Погоди, — и поднял руку. Заглянул в притормозивший «Опель»:  
— Шеф, почем до Петроградки?  
Тачки он ловил редко, обычно было незачем, но сейчас спускаться в метро и толкаться там среди людей не хотелось совершенно. Мужик за рулем назвал цену, Генка скинул немного, мужик махнул рукой:  
— Да поехали.  
Генка чуть не потянулся открывать перед Митей дверцу, но вовремя себя одернул, кивнул:  
— Давай назад, — а сам сел к водиле. По пути мужик монотонно жаловался на дороги и цены, осуждал погоду и правительство, ругал Ельцина и чеченских террористов. Генка неопределенно хмыкал, не особенно вникая, Митя молчал на заднем сиденье. В тепле машины нервные колючие мысли словно размякли, крутились медленно, Генку покачивало от страха до беспокойного любопытства. Он прислушался к этим мыслям, поискал отвращение — его не было. Я же никогда ничего подобного, — удивился сам себе Генка, но перед глазами вдруг явственно проступило Митино лицо — задумчивое, веселое, встревоженное, сосредоточенное, сияющее радостью — вслед за ним вспомнилась украденная фотография Дины Марковны, которую Генка дома убрал в конверт и прикрепил его изолентой к дну одного из ящиков стола снизу, чтобы мать не нашла; «никогда» побледнело, растаяло, потеряло смысл.

— Роза Моисеевна-то дома? — спросил Генка уже на лестнице. Митя обернулся, блеснул глазами в сумраке — короткий декабрьский день успел потускнеть, а электрический свет в подъезде еще не включили.  
— Нет, она в гостях. Вечером будет, но поздно.  
— Надеялся, значит, — невольно заметил вслух Генка, сообразив, что Митя все рассчитал, когда устраивал этот разговор именно сегодня. Прозвучало как-то двусмысленно.  
— Ну… да, — решительно сказал Митя и зазвенел ключами.

Сквозь мелкие обыденные ритуалы — снять и повесить куртку, влезть в тапки, дойти до ванной и вымыть руки — проступала нервная дрожь тревоги: мы сейчас пойдем в комнату, — думал Генка, согревая ладони под горячей водой, — закроем двери и — что?.. Он чуть не оборвал вешалку полотенца, резко дернув его с крючка, наступил сам себе на задник тапка в коридоре и, подходя к кухне, отогнал трусливое желание попросить чаю. На кухне стоял Митя и рассеянно смотрел на пустую плиту.  
— Я тоже схожу руки помою, — сообщил он, не оборачиваясь. — Поставить чайник?  
— Потом, — сказал Генка и пошел сразу в комнату. Стянул свитер: топили в квартире хорошо. Постоял у окна, глядя, как в сером умирающем свете дня вьются за стеклом крупные снежные хлопья, а когда пришел Митя, развернулся и шагнул к нему.

— Мы можем все равно раскладывать кресло, когда ты остаешься. — Митя смотрел на Генку, подперев голову рукой, и водил кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Это было щекотно, но Генка не отворачивался. — Чтобы бабушка не заподозрила… чего-нибудь.  
— И не целоваться в коридоре, — поддержал Генка. — И не ходить в ванную без штанов. И не… Не знаю, что еще. Не держаться за руки прилюдно?  
Он мел ерунду, чтобы не думать о том, чем они только что занимались. О том, как Митя слабел в его руках и едва слышно просил: сделай что-нибудь, — и Генка делал что приходило в голову, отчаянно и решительно, потом Митя положил ладонь ему на шею, потянул к себе и зашептал на ухо: потрогай меня… там, — и Генка повел ладонью вниз, прижал и погладил, ощущение было отчетливо непривычное, так что он даже перестал психовать и ощупал все внимательно и сосредоточенно, а Митя сдавленно фыркнул и сказал: ты опять забыл, кто я, — и чтобы не вспоминать о том, что это на самом деле значит и сколько времени у них остается, Генка велел: помолчи, — и сжал крепче; Митя замолчал, тяжело дыша, потянулся расстегнуть на нем джинсы, и Генка вздрогнул от неожиданности, но мешать не стал.  
Если подумать, ничего особенного они и не сделали, так — помогли друг другу; но вот это была гадкая мысль, попытка отступить назад, на твердую землю, и Генка отогнал ее прочь.

Утром они поднялись рано: Генке накануне позвонил сюда на Петроградку Серый и позвал с утра поработать на ремонте в городе, а Митя по этому поводу решил в кои-то веки сходить к первой паре. Одеваясь, приводя в порядок тахту и собирая впустую разложенное кресло, они все время сталкивались и задевали друг друга, несколько раз Митя ловил Генку за локоть и быстро целовал в угол рта или в скулу. Наконец Генка не выдержал, поймал его сам и медленно, внимательно повел губами по тонкому шраму вдоль линии подбородка.  
— Опоздаешь, — предупреждающе шепнул Митя, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Генке было удобнее.  
Через минуту Генка отпустил его, сказал:  
— Я приеду вечером, — и пошел на кухню, чтобы залпом выпить чай, запихать в себя бутерброд с плавленым сыром и сбежать, не дожидаясь, пока Митя соберется: иначе он и правда рисковал опоздать.

За ночь снег лег на землю пушистым толстым ковром, по которому уже протянулись в разные стороны цепочки следов. Шагая к метро, Генка смотрел, как сырой ветер мотает в низком красно-буром небе черные ветви деревьев; в груди гулко и неровно, как заведенный до упора механизм, стучало сердце.

В последних числах декабря Генка поехал в питомник под Гатчину, за елкой. Разрешение на вырубку он купил в Гатчинском лесхозе еще раньше, не поленился смотаться — кое-кто из знакомых ребят рубил и просто так в лесу, без разрешения, обычно прокатывало, но нарваться на особо бдительных ментов Генке не улыбалось. Проще было сделать как положено.  
Бродя по ровным рядам заснеженных молодых елочек и приглядывая подходящую, он размышлял о том, как все обернулось; декабрь пронесся вихрем, дома Генка появлялся хорошо если на ночь или две в неделю, мать в конце концов спросила: влюбился, что ли? — Генка подумал и не стал врать; вот уж нашел время, — сказала мать, помолчала и добавила: пока не женишься, сюда свою девицу не води, мне тут такого не надо; когда я кого водил, — отмахнулся Генка, и на этом расспросы закончились. Серый наседал дольше: чего, и на Новый год туда? да приводил бы к нам, нашел от кого прятать; она хоть не малолетка?.. Старше, — коротко сказал Генка; говорить про Митю «она» было мерзко, но и рассказать правду язык не поворачивался. На «старше» Серый сперва одобрительно присвистнул, но вытряхнув про разницу в четыре месяца, долго ржал; тут уж Генка не стал обижаться.  
Митина компания за декабрь собиралась всего пару раз — и со стороны, из Генкиного кресла, казалась какой-то поблекшей и выцветшей, хотя Фло сменила собачий ошейник на ярко-красный вязаный шарф, а у Лиссы в косах обе ленты стали черными. Говорили о скорой сессии, вяло обсуждали планы на Новый год — поехать на дачу к Патрику, взять с собой побольше «Роллтона» и сосисок, купить водки, чтобы греться. На то, что Генка каждый раз остается ночевать у Мити, никто как будто не обращал внимания.  
О самом Мите думать было сложно; то казалось, что все изменилось слишком сильно, то — что не изменилось совсем. Они по-прежнему играли в «Героев», или читали каждый свою книжку, или Митя брал гитару и пел — или просто перебирал струны и смеялся, когда Генка спрашивал, не пытается ли он часом освоить еще какой-нибудь аккорд, чтобы было хотя бы три. Но кроме этого они… — Генка каждый раз спотыкался на этом месте, пытаясь подобрать слово: те, что он использовал до сих пор, казались неподходящими. Впрочем, найти слова не удавалось не только ему; когда пришлось говорить об этом с Розой Моисеевной, она тоже обошлась умолчаниями.

Получилось случайно и неловко: просто они с Митей совсем потеряли бдительность. Поздним вечером они возились на кухне, и Митя, вероятно, считал, что бабушка давно уже спит. По крайней мере, сам Генка думал именно так, иначе не стал бы обнимать Митю сзади и помогать ему насыпать заварку в чайник — разумеется, больше мешая, чем помогая. Митя шипел, что все равно сперва выпьет чаю, а потом уже будет то, что Генка имеет в виду, потому что он сидел под форточкой и замерз; Генка говорил ему на ухо, что может согреть гораздо лучше чая, Митя вздрагивал и смеялся, но пытался все-таки отмерить заварку. Когда Роза Моисеевна сдержанно кашлянула у них за спиной, Митя дернулся так, что едва не стряхнул со стола все, что на нем стояло. Генка медленно разжал руки и обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается в тянущую пустоту.  
— Совершенно не хотела вам мешать, — невозмутимо сообщила Роза Моисеевна. — Рассчитывала, представьте себе, мирно выпить чаю в тишине и спокойствии. Дмитрий, будь так добр, позаботься об этом. А вы, Гена, пока составьте мне компанию.  
Генка пошел за ней на ватных ногах, не зная, куда девать глаза — но когда Роза Моисеевна остановилась возле кабинета Митиного дедушки, собрался с духом и взглянул ей прямо в лицо. На лице у нее было написано спокойное любопытство.  
— Пойдемте поговорим, — так же невозмутимо сказала она, открывая дверь в кабинет. Включила яркий верхний свет, постояла на пороге, словно думая, что делать дальше, потом пошла и села за письменный стол. Показала на кушетку напротив:  
— Да вы садитесь, Гена. Вас что-нибудь беспокоит?  
Это вышло так по-докторски, что Генка невольно слабо улыбнулся. Но надо было не улыбаться, а что-то говорить.  
— Я… — хрипло начал он. Облизнул губы, сосредоточился. — Это все я виноват. Но я ничего плохого…  
— Гена! — вдруг перебила его Роза Моисеевна, хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Не начинайте нести чепуху. Мне всегда нравилось, что вы этого не делаете.  
Генка моргнул.  
— Во-первых, я вижу Дмитрия с его младенчества, — сказала она неожиданно мягко. — Неужели вы думаете, что я могла бы не заметить… такого?  
Генка промолчал.  
— Во-вторых, — задумчиво продолжила Роза Моисеевна, погладила поверхность стола медленно, почти ласково. — Я всю жизнь провела замужем за врачом. Я знаю, что бывают случаи, когда нужно лечение, а бывают — когда возможен только контроль. Если пытаться его переделать — я о Дмитрии, как вы понимаете — он счастлив не будет.  
Генка коротко вздохнул и все-таки отвел глаза; такого поворота он не ожидал.  
— Меня сейчас не это тревожит, — продолжила Роза Моисеевна чуть суше, и Генка взглянул на нее снова. — Он уедет, и жизнь у него будет другая. Лучше ли, хуже — этого мы не знаем, но другая. Там с этим все иначе, мы с Диной уже говорили — не сказочно, но иначе. А вы останетесь здесь, Гена, и вам со всем этим жить здесь. Вот это было безответственно — с его стороны, не с вашей.  
— Да я, — медленно начал Генка, — я вообще не… Не то чтобы…  
Роза Моисеевна глянула на него остро и внимательно, и продолжать под этим взглядом оказалось совершенно невозможно.  
— Так, хватит, — сказала она. — Закончим этот разговор, пока нам обоим не стало окончательно неловко. Но вот что я хочу, чтобы вы знали, Гена. Не будь у нас тех планов, которые есть, я бы по-прежнему крайне одобряла вас… как друга семьи. Что бы мы с вами под этим ни подразумевали. Но в нашей нынешней ситуации… — Она вдруг встала, тяжело опершись ладонью на стол. Генка поднялся вслед за ней.  
— Я только надеюсь, что это не испортит вам жизнь, — устало договорила Митина бабушка. — Вам обоим, но вам, Гена — в первую очередь. А в остальном делайте что хотите. Меня не так-то просто шокировать. Идите, я побуду тут. Пусть Митя принесет мне чай.  
— Спасибо, — глупо пробормотал Генка. Роза Моисеевна отмахнулась, выпустила его из кабинета и аккуратно закрыла дверь.  
— Ну что? — беспокойно спросил Митя, едва он вошел на кухню. — Что она тебе сказала? Все в порядке?  
— Все в порядке, — согласился Генка.  
Уйдя в кабинет с чашкой чая для Розы Моисеевны, Митя задержался там минут на двадцать, и Генка успел изрядно известись за это время — но вернувшись, Митя только улыбнулся, устало, но спокойно, и сказал:  
— Кресло больше на ночь не разбираем. Все равно нас не возьмут в разведку.  
На следующий день Генку все еще смутно дергала тревога, но когда Роза Моисеевна деловито предъявила ему список нужных для Нового года продуктов и пообещала со столом разобраться сама, если он просто внесет свою долю, Генка успокоился окончательно: ничего не изменилось.

Погруженный в размышления, он едва смог сосредоточиться, чтобы выбрать и срубить пушистую двухметровую елку. Как следует упаковав ее в брезент, он дотащился с этим грузом обратно до станции, потолкался в электричке — перед праздниками народ мотался туда-сюда как оголтелый, будто за год не успели наездиться. Разрешение лесхоза пригодилось: в тамбуре до Генки докопались два парня типично гопницкого вида, но с повязками «Зеленого патруля» или вроде того. Генка сильно подозревал, что никакого такого патруля нет, зато есть способ поднять денег на праздники под видом штрафов. Однако бумажку с печатью парни изучили и кивнули, длину дерева прикинули на глаз — и благополучно отвязались. Тащить двухметровый сверток от Балтийской до Петроградки Генка слегка запарился, но восторг на лице Мити, распахнувшего ему дверь, сразу же оправдал все эти заморочки.  
По пути Генке казалось, что елка совсем не пахнет, но в тепле квартиры, избавленная от брезентовой упаковки, она расправила лапы и остро, яростно запахла смолой и хвоей. Митя шумно втянул воздух носом и зажмурился от удовольствия. Генка так засмотрелся на него, что не сразу вспомнил даже скинуть ботинки.  
— Как в детстве, — сказал Митя и вдруг обнял Генку, едва не уронив елку. Они нелепо топтались в прихожей, Генка одной рукой прижимал к себе Митю, другой, вытянутой, придерживал в стороне от них обоих колючий ствол — и чувствовал себя так, будто Новый год уже наступил.

На верхних полках чулана нашлась старая пыльная крестовина. Комель елки пришлось обрубать, чтобы она встала нормально, но топорик у Генки как раз был с собой. Утвердив конструкцию в углу гостиной, он отошел и полюбовался: елка была густая и разлапистая, не то что облезлые швабры с городских базаров. Правда, под высоким потолком она неожиданно оказалась довольно маленькой.  
— Надо было три метра брать, — с сожалением сказал Генка. Митя, тем временем притащивший на освобожденный от книг и журналов стол огромную картонную коробку, в которой позвякивало стекло и шуршала фольга, расхохотался:  
— А наряжали бы со стремянкой? И так придется со звездой как-то лезть, на стул, наверное. Да отлично все, слушай. Лучше некуда!  
— Экстраординарно, — сообщила из дверей гостиной незаметно подошедшая Роза Моисеевна. — Если вы не возражаете, я приму участие в украшении.  
Ее участие свелось к тому, что она села напротив елки в кресло и советовала, что сделать с каждой вынутой из коробки игрушкой — отложить и оставить до нижних ветвей, повесить повыше и на виду, спрятать подальше или не вешать вообще. Генка носил эти игрушки Мите одну за другой — старые шары в облезлой краске металлических оттенков, опыленные белым поверху шишки, золотую рифленую кукурузу и разноцветные фрукты, матовые и шершавые фигурки зверья на прищепках, и таких же, на прищепках, красоток в национальных костюмах союзных республик и персонажей детских сказок. На верхушку нашлась звезда — не красная кремлевская, как Генка привык, а золотая и восьмиконечная, с четырьмя длинными лучами и четырьмя короткими.  
— Это Вифлеемская, — пояснил Митя, очевидно заметив его недоумение. Генка продолжал ее разглядывать, так что Митя махнул рукой: — Да неважно, давай сюда, — и полез на хрупкий стул с гнутыми ножками.  
— Дмитрий! — предупреждающе сказала Роза Моисеевна.  
— Я не упаду! — пообещал Митя.  
— Я поймаю, — вместе с ним сказал Генка, остановившись рядом.  
— Я хотела сказать, что игрушка, которой чуть меньше ста лет, заслуживает бережного обращения, — невозмутимо сообщила Роза Моисеевна. — Ты-то ладно.  
Митя засмеялся, стул шатнулся, и Генка все-таки придержал на всякий случай — стул за спинку, а Митю за колени. Обошлось без происшествий. Пока, закончив с игрушками, они развешивали по веткам длинные позвякивающие бусы из цветного стекляруса, Роза Моисеевна вышла из гостиной и вернулась с несколькими фотографиями. Остановилась возле стола.  
— Что там у тебя? — немедленно заинтересовался Митя.  
— Да ты-то знаешь, — отмахнулась она. — Идите сюда, Гена.  
На старых бледно-серых фотографиях украшением елки занимались Дина Марковна и Черников — наверное, в том же возрасте, что Митя с Генкой сейчас. Она тянулась с такого же стула с этой же звездой в руках, только ей было выше и сложнее тянуться, Черников стоял рядом с растопыренными руками и дурацким выражением лица, явно готовый ловить.  
— Вот, — сказал Генка, изучив фотографии и подавив желание попросить одну из них себе: на это у него права уже не было. — Я же говорил, надо было три метра брать.  
Митя фыркнул совсем рядом: он успел подойти и тоже заглянуть на фото. Потом покосился на Генку и неожиданно потускнел — и Генка знал, почему: наверняка вспомнил ту их дурацкую, нелепую ссору в Камешках. Он кашлянул.  
— А Дина Марковна и… отец. Они ведь… очень дружили, да?  
— Вы все еще называете это дружбой? — подняла бровь Роза Моисеевна, и Генка краем глаза заметил, как Митя прикусывает губу, ловя улыбку. Ему тоже стало весело.  
— Но да, — продолжала Роза Моисеевна. — Они, если желаете, дружили, и довольно долго. Видите ли, Гена… — Она задумалась, погладила фотографию так, будто люди на ней могли почувствовать прикосновение. — Я не стану говорить, что все вышло скверно, потому что выйди все иначе, вас обоих бы не было.  
Генка резко кивнул, невольно вспомнив, как думал после ссоры то же самое.  
— В молодости все делают много глупостей, — задумчиво сказала Роза Моисеевна. Вернулась в кресло. Митя присел на край стола, Генка прислонился рядом. — Дина любила… мавританские страсти. Мотала Сереже нервы, они много ссорились, но мирились столько же, сколько ссорились. До поры до времени. А потом — до сих пор не знаю, чем она так сильно Сережу задела, — он ушел надолго. И сразу в армию.  
Митя нахмурился, пошевелил губами — похоже, эту часть семейной истории он не знал и теперь считал что-то.  
— Дина ждала полтора года, — хмуро сказала Роза Моисеевна. — Даже ездила к Настасье попросить адрес для писем. Но Сергей не отвечал, и тут на сцену вышел Самохин, — она махнула рукой. — Не о чем говорить. Одна радость — Дмитрий не в него.  
— А отец, значит, женился позже, — сообразил Генка. Теперь разница между днями рождения говорила ему немного больше.  
— Ну да. — Роза Моисеевна вздохнула. — Вернулся из армии, посмотрел на беременную Дину… Тогда уже ясно было, что Самохин никчемный человек. Может, именно поэтому Дина с Сережей чудовищно поссорились снова. И он, видимо, написал Татьяне. Позвал ее в Ленинград. Насколько я знаю, она родом оттуда, где он служил.  
— А потом они уже не виделись? — зачем-то уточнил Генка. — С Диной Марковной?  
Митина бабушка покачала головой:  
— Отчего же. Виделись несколько раз. Но уже не… дружили, как вы тактично это назвали. Если вы об этом, Гена.  
— Нет, я просто… — Генка и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему спрашивает.  
— Дружить не дружили, но нервы друг другу мотали. В конце концов Сергей бросил институт и завербовался на Север — подозреваю, что и Татьяна ему из-за этого всего тоже жизни не давала.  
Генка вздохнул.  
— Знаете, Гена. — Роза Моисеевна посмотрела мимо него, погладила фотографию снова. — Когда мы встретили тогда вас в Камешках… Мы с Диной очень рады были увидеть, что вы так безусловно похожи на Сергея. По крайней мере, это…  
— Бабушка! — укоризненно сказал Митя, явно раньше Генки поняв, что она имеет в виду.  
— Прошу прощения. — Роза Моисеевна тяжело поднялась из кресла. — Что-то я и правда заговорилась. Пойду уберу… семейные ценности.  
Когда она вышла, унося фотографии, Генка посмотрел на свои тапки, на засыпанный обрывками металлического дождика паркет, и решился:  
— Извини. Ну, за то… За тогда.  
— Да ладно. — Митя поерзал на столе, придвинулся ближе. — Я понял все. Уже потом, когда спросил маму. Просто жалко, что мы тогда, ну… Не помирились сразу.  
— Я хотел. — Генка по-прежнему смотрел в сторону, но плечом чувствовал Митино тепло. — Я хотел принести тебе малины. И помириться. Ушел с утра в лес, ну и — опоздал.  
— Малины! — выразительно повторил Митя, ткнул его в бок. — Ты бы мог поторопиться! Я бы тогда успел ее съесть!  
Генка с облегчением расхохотался, слушая, как Митя смеется тоже.

  
Поздним утром тридцатого декабря, выспавшись после последней в этом году халтуры, Генка побрился, надел чистые джинсы и «праздничную» рубашку — черная, с тонкой серебристой отстрочкой по клапанам и кнопками вместо пуговиц, она уже второй год висела в шкафу от повода до повода и за это время совсем перестала быть ему велика. Получил от матери новый свитер и гель для бритья, отдал ей сверток с новогодним подарком — набором всякой ерунды для ванной и деньгами в конверте, на что захочет. Заскочил к Серому с Иринкой — Серый строго-настрого велел зайти, прежде чем Генка умотает на все праздники «к своей этой». Оказалось, что Иринка испекла шарлотку, Генка даже смутился. Они присели за стол, Серый сказал: бухать с утра не дело, но по такому-то поводу, — и налил им обоим по сто грамм из морозилки. Иринка сделала «фу» одним только выражением лица, сморщив нос и нахмурив брови, Серый подпихнул ее садиться, велел: нарезай пирог, хозяйка, — и Генке вдруг стало уютно и спокойно на их обшарпанной тесной кухоньке. Даже нервное, нетерпеливое любопытство по поводу того, что там задумал Митя, ненадолго притихло и перестало покалывать иголками.  
Водка ледяным клубком прокатилась по горлу и согрела изнутри, шарлотка и чай не дали опьянеть.  
— Ну, — сказал Серый, — теперь держи подарок и вали, герой-любовник.  
Подарок оказался бутылкой коньяка «Арарат» с пятью звездами на этикетке.  
— Не подделка, — деловито сказал Серый. — Привез тут один горный деятель, за работу, я спецом для тебя оставил.  
Они коротко обнялись, Серый хлопнул Генку по спине и выпустил.  
— А со мной? — спросила Иринка, и Генка осторожно приобнял ее, почувствовав, как от нее едва заметно и непривычно пахнет духами. Иринка неожиданно ткнулась губами ему в щеку, Серый сказал:  
— Эй, але, а разрешения у меня спросить?..  
Иринка высокомерно бросила:  
— Вот еще! — и вывернулась из Генкиных рук, сияя нежным румянцем.  
— Спасибо, ребят, — искренне сказал Генка. — Я побежал, ага?  
— Да что уж, — махнул Серый, — гуляй, пока молодой.

Митя открыл почти сразу, как будто ждал за дверью. Подождал, пока Генка разденется, одобрительно сказал:  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — и Генка смутился во второй раз за день.  
— Бабушка ушла по магазинам и по своим делам, — сообщил Митя, — а мы как раз пока… Ладно, пойдем, — и потянул Генку в гостиную. Генка послушался.  
Большой овальный стол был отодвинут к стене, и комната казалась бы почти пустой — если бы ее не разделяла надвое натянутая от стены к стене веревка, с которой свисала темная бархатная штора. Генка не успел спросить, что это еще такое, — Митя подтолкнул его к креслу, выставленному напротив шторы:  
— Садись. Я сейчас.  
Генка сел, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо и утешаясь только тем, что никто кроме Мити этого не увидит. Митя нырнул под пыльный бархат, штора дрогнула и замерла. За ней что-то шуршало и звякало, Генка ерзал в кресле, и ощущение нелепости происходящего копилось во рту кислым привкусом. Потом штора дрогнула и поползла в сторону.  
Вторая половина комнаты, та, что с елкой в углу, оказалась сценой. Там не было ничего особенного — несколько стульев, наклеенное на дальнюю стену обледенелое окно, нарисованное на ватмане, — но у Генки замерло что-то внутри, что-то детское, почти стыдное. И зазвенело тонкой струной, когда из-за не отъехавшей до конца шторы — как будто из-за кулис — на эту импровизированную сцену вышел Митя.

Ему удалось сделать из пьесы Шварца моноспектакль. Там, где действующих лиц в сценах было слишком много, Митя превращался в рассказчика — и читал историю наизусть, не особенно отвлекаясь на роли. В важных сценах, в ключевых диалогах или там, где нужно было показать нового персонажа, Митя справлялся за всех. Он был Гердой в кружевном фартуке с кармашками поверх синей юбки колокольчиком и с венком из бумажных роз на светлых волосах; он был Каем в белой рубашке с широкими рукавами, узких черных штанах до колен и белых чулках — то есть гольфах, наверное; Кай в таком виде был больше похож на сказочного принца, но Генке не пришло бы в голову жаловаться; Снежной Королевой Митя тоже был — в тонкой и острой резной короне из плотной фольги и в обширном белом махровом халате, наверняка принадлежавшем Розе Моисеевне. На воротник халата были густо нашиты полосы серебряного жесткого дождика, на полах и на спине мерцали звезды и снежинки, серебряные и синие. Генка забыл, что сидит у Мити дома, забыл, что еще полчаса назад чувствовал себя нелепо и неловко, не понимая, что за ерунду Митя выдумал вместо обычного подарка; когда Снежная Королева сказала, глядя прямо на него светлыми холодными глазами: «Отдай мне свою вечность, мальчик, и получишь все царства земные», — позвоночник прошила ледяная игла. Генка не знал, была ли такая фраза у Шварца, но это уже не имело значения.

Он хлопал так, что звенело в ушах, и никак не мог остановиться. Митя уже хохотал, выходя на поклоны из-за своей шторы — то в белой рубашке, то в фартучке и розовом венке, то в сверкающем ледяными звездами халате, — а Генка, наверняка с дурацким выражением лица, все продолжал аплодировать. Наконец Митя сказал, улыбаясь:  
— Ну ладно. Я верю, что тебе понравилось, — и не стал больше прятаться за кулисы. Шагнул к Генке, на ходу сбрасывая «мантию» и оставаясь в рубашке и узких бриджах Кая, подошел к креслу и втиснул колено рядом с Генкиным бедром. Оперся о спинку и, наклонившись над Генкой, шепнул на ухо:  
— Все? Теперь без обид?  
Генка, успевший положить гудящие от аплодисментов ладони ему на спину и почувствовать, какой влажной стала тонкая рубашка, не сразу даже сообразил, о чем он. Потом поднял руку, медленно и осторожно потрогал корону Снежной Королевы у Мити в волосах, но вынимать не стал. Сказал:  
— Без обид.

Коньяк Митя предложил оставить до Нового года, так что они пили вино — какое-то незнакомое, Митя сказал: мама передала с оказией. Вино было терпкое и густое, вязало язык и согревало не хуже водки. Закусывали салатами в маленьких песочных корзинках-тарталетках. Принеся их в комнату и устроив на табуретке перед тахтой, Митя пояснил:  
— Бабушка сказала, мы все равно не сядем за стол, как приличные люди, а так хоть возни меньше будет, — и залез на тахту. Положил ноги поперек Генкиных колен и потянулся за вином. Он был все еще в «театральных» бриджах, так что, отдав должное салатам и выпив стакан вина, Генка устроил ладонь у него на ноге и забрался пальцами под тугой манжет ниже колена, чтобы нащупать край белого гольфа. Край не нащупывался.  
— Э? — заинтересовался Генка и расстегнул пуговицу, державшую манжет, чтобы забраться подальше.  
— Щекотно, — сказал Митя и дернул ногой, но не отстранился. — Там… высоко резинка, если ты ее ищешь.  
Генка уставился на него и смотрел, как Митя медленно и неумолимо заливается краской. Потом дотянулся до другой ноги, расстегнул пуговицу и там. И хрипло скомандовал:  
— Снимай штаны.  
— Что, прямо вот так? — у Мити дрогнули губы, но он послушался: соскользнул с тахты, отодвинул табуретку и убрал на стол стаканы и недопитую бутылку. Когда он стянул плотно сидевшие бриджи, у Генки перехватило дыхание, в лицо плеснуло жаром: Митя остался в широкой «сказочной» рубашке, почти ничего не прикрывавшей — и в белых чулках с кружевной резинкой. И в короне из фольги, про которую он, кажется, просто забыл. Генка молчал, и Митя беспокойно сказал:  
— Я просто… Под такой костюм надо было что-то такое. Длинные гольфы я не нашел, решил — ну, тогда так. Подумал, это будет… забавно.  
— Забавно? — повторил Генка. — Иди сюда. — И дернул Митю на себя, когда тот подошел ближе. Митя почти упал на него, влез верхом, сжал коленями бедра. Позволил Генке ощупывать чулки до резинок и все, что выше них, сам занялся кнопками на Генкиной рубашке и, когда Генка уже почти совсем потерял рассудок, с нервным весельем шепнул на ухо:  
— Может, мне еще и юбку надеть?  
— В другой раз, — сказал Генка и уронил его с себя на тахту. Корона наконец свалилась, Генка спихнул ее с тахты, чтобы не помять, и едва услышал, как твердая фольга зубцов скрежетнула по полу.

  
— Вот что, молодые люди, — заявила Роза Моисеевна на следующий день, когда они завтракали на кухне поздним утром. Чашки с чаем едва-едва влезли на угол стола, загроможденного наполовину готовой едой: сваренными овощами и яйцами, чем-то перетертым в мисочках, дроблеными орехами, разделанной рыбой. Бутерброды Роза Моисеевна выдала им в руки, потому что на столе места уже не было. — Сомневаюсь, что я вас расстрою, но вы можете сделать вид, что опечалены. Я решила вас сегодня покинуть.  
— Это как это? — искренне удивился Митя, Генка поддержал его вопросительным взглядом.  
— Мне с утра позвонила Ада, ты, Дмитрий, можешь ее смутно-смутно помнить, Ада Борисовна, коллега Марка. И таки оказалось, шо она еще не умерла. — Роза Моисеевна насмешливо изобразила анекдотическую манеру речи. Это было так неожиданно, что Генка вдохнул глоток чая и закашлялся. — Таки оказалось, шо и я еще жива, — невозмутимо добавила Роза Моисеевна, когда он пришел в себя, и снова заговорила нормально: — Так что она позвала меня к ним с Яшей, у них будет свой маленький кружок. По правде сказать, Дмитрия тоже приглашали, но я подумала, что вряд ли он захочет менять планы.  
Митя согласно кивнул, мельком улыбнувшись Генке. Роза Моисеевна пожала плечами:  
— К тому же, кто его знает, увидимся ли мы с ними еще. А вас я имею счастье созерцать ежедневно. Так что сегодня обойдетесь без меня, хотя без еды я вас, так уж и быть, не оставлю.  
— Жалко, — честно сказал Генка, и Роза Моисеевна одобрительно ему улыбнулась:  
— Принимается. Мы с вами попьем чаю с тортом завтра вечером, Гена, если вы изволите проснуться и не покинете нас сразу же.

Вечером, успев еще подремать, чтобы не скваситься ночью, они проводили до такси нарядную Розу Моисеевну в темном шелковом платье и расстегнутом пальто поверх него — она решила взять с собой какие-то угощения, так что Генка нес вниз объемистую сумку, а Митя тащил на вытянутых руках блюдо с тортом, и Роза Моисеевна требовала, чтобы он спускался осторожно, потому что он-то ладно, а где она возьмет такой торт, если что. Потом выставили на журнальный столик в гостиной все подряд, что нашли в холодильнике. Митя принес еще одну бутылку вина, рядом с коньяком она смотрелась многообещающе.  
— Градус понижать не будем, — предупредил Генка, — сперва вино тогда, — и Митя деловито кивнул. Елка в углу мерцала гирляндой сквозь дождик, и игрушки рассыпали блики по стенам и потолку. Митя бросил взгляд на часы, на которых оставалось полчаса до полуночи:  
— Будем ждать? Или начнем праздновать?  
Генка подумал секунду, качнувшись с пятки на носок, и спросил, глядя поверх его головы на елку:  
— А ты можешь, ну… переодеться?  
Теперь была его очередь заливаться краской под Митиным взглядом.  
— Могу, — наконец сказал Митя и лукаво улыбнулся. — Что, другой раз уже настал?  
Через четверть часа он вернулся в гостиную во вчерашнем костюме Герды, даже с бумажными розами на волосах — и без тапок. Озабоченно сказал:  
— Вот туфель-то никаких и нет.  
— Замерзнешь, — предупредил Генка, перестав оцепенело пялиться на Митю в юбке с фартуком и в чулках, теперь-то он уже точно знал, что это чулки. Митя фыркнул:  
— Сяду на диван с ногами. Открывай вино.  
Включать телевизор они не стали: Генка покосился на него, мельком подумал про куранты — но в полутьме комнаты, с мерцающей елкой и поблескивавшим на столе тонким стеклом, со снежным розовым светом из-за окон было так уютно и спокойно, что в лишнем шуме не было никакой нужды. Он открыл бутылку, разлил вино по высоким бокалам, оставив пузатые коньячные рюмки ждать своей очереди, и подал один бокал Мите — тот успел сесть в угол дивана, подобрав ноги под себя, и теперь с преувеличенной скромностью разглаживал на коленях синий подол, ожидая, пока Генка за ним поухаживает. Это выглядело — как сказал вчера сам Митя — забавно. И при этом почти невыносимо, до нервной дрожи неприлично.  
Глухо и тихо, через чью-то открытую форточку, с улицы донесся бой курантов.  
— С Новым годом? — сказал Митя, оглянувшись на часы.  
— С Новым годом, — согласился Генка.  
Вино оказалось еще более терпким, чем вчерашнее, почти горьким.

На коньяк они перешли через два часа. К этому времени Генкина рубашка была расстегнута полностью, а у Мити порвался венок и в волосах застряли тонкие розовые лепестки папиросной бумаги. В общем-то коньяк уже был не очень и нужен, но они все же решили попробовать, и Генка «попробовал» залпом, а Митя заявил, что коньяк следует пить медленно, и налил ему еще — а заодно долил и себе. Генку вело уже так, будто до этого они уговорили бутылку беленькой, а не вина, — от Мити, от того, как он выглядел и как себя вел, как смеялся, когда Генка засовывал руки ему под юбку, и от того, что неизбежно должно было случиться дальше. Когда в коридоре пронзительно и резко затрещал звонок, Митя дернулся, плеснул коньяком себе на колено и соскочил с дивана:  
— Это еще кто? У бабушки есть ключи.  
Звонок вкрутился в уши снова.  
— Мало ли что, — пробормотал Митя и, пошатнувшись, направился в коридор.  
— Погоди! — ахнул Генка, с запозданием сообразив, как Митя выглядит, и кинулся следом. — Да стой ты!..  
Митя как раз скрежетнул вторым замком и толкнул створку наружной двери. На пороге стояла Лисса с каким-то свертком в руках.  
— Я просто подумала, вдруг ты дома, — механически начала она, и ее голос слабел и оседал с каждым словом. — Я хотела занести подарок…  
— Вот как, — сказал Митя с легкой прохладной насмешкой. — Ну так заходи?  
И отступил на шаг. Лисса перевела растерянный взгляд с него на Генку, будто с мучительным усилием пыталась осознать все, что видит.  
— Я лучше пойду, — едва слышно сказала она. — Я же не вовремя.  
— Бывает, — с издевательским сочувствием сказал Митя, Генку даже передернуло от его тона. — Тогда просто с Новым годом, да?  
Лисса сунула свой сверток ему в руки и шагнула назад. Когда ее каблуки дробно и неровно застучали вниз по лестнице, Митя хлопнул дверью, кинул сверток на обувную стойку и развернулся к Генке. Почти со стоном сказал:  
— Ну что за дура, а? Говорил ведь не приходить.  
— Как-то ты… — неуверенно начал Генка, слегка ошарашенный случившимся, и пошел следом за Митей обратно в гостиную. — Может, хоть проводить надо было? Ночь, пьянь всякая…  
— Дойдет, — сквозь зубы бросил Митя. — Да она на «Горьковской» живет, иначе и не явилась бы. Поцелуй меня.  
Еще секунду назад Генке казалось, что ленивое медленное возбуждение ушло совсем, как смытое холодной водой, — но непривычно злой Митя вызывал странные чувства. С ним хотелось быть грубым, хотелось не осторожничать, хотелось…  
— Крепче, — горячечно шепнул Митя Генке на ухо и сам дернул его руку к себе под юбку.

В январе время закрутилось вихрем. Генка ждал, что первый месяц года будет тащиться медленно, неторопливо раскачиваясь после праздников, как всегда бывало раньше — но теперь дни утекали сквозь пальцы один за другим, мелькая перед глазами. Из Митиной квартиры начали пропадать вещи, книги из старых тяжелых шкафов и сами шкафы. После них оставались на обоях светлые пятна, призрачные тени рассыпающейся на осколки жизни. Сыпалось все вокруг: Митина компания собиралась все реже, а когда собиралась, часто выходило так, что каждый молча занимался своим делом. Все они готовились к летнему полигонному сезону, на который Митя уже не собирался, так что возились с какой-то ерундой: парни пытались выстругивать деревянные кинжалы, выходило у них так криво, что у Генки руки чесались отобрать и показать, как надо — но он решил не лезть; девочки то шили, то плели из бисера, Алиэль пыталась — пытался — сотворить непонятно что, наверное, какие-нибудь амулеты, из кожаных обрезков и прозрачных пластмассовых кристаллов, Генка подозревал, что снятых с люстры. Сам Генка читал что попало, Митя обычно садился поближе к нему и тоже брал книжку. Лисса приходила вместе со всеми, молчала, старалась не смотреть в сторону Мити, а если встречалась взглядом с Генкой, виновато отводила глаза. Судя по тому, что даже Фло ни разу не зацепила Генку и не состроила ему никакую гримасу, о новогоднем визите Лисса никому ничего не сказала.

Так прошел январь и следом за ним февраль, морозы сменились сыростью, а потом ударили опять, и все, что успело растаять, превратилось в лед. К марту льдом стал уже весь снег в городе, с крыш сползали мутные тяжелые сосульки, нарастая с каждой оттепелью. Часовая бомба у Генки в груди отсчитывала дни, дробя их на минуты и секунды.  
— Слушай, — озабоченно спросил Митя как-то раз, едва дав Генке повесить куртку, влажную от тяжелой мартовской сырости, и помыть руки, — ты когда последний раз видел мою бритву?  
Генка рассеянно пожал плечами:  
— Да чтоб я помнил. Ты с ней то играешься, то бросаешь куда-то.  
— Она пропала, — сказал Митя так же озабоченно. — Я-то уж помню, куда я ее бросаю. Но теперь нигде нет.  
Генка оторопел и растерялся, мелькнуло в памяти обжигающее воспоминание о фотографии Дины Марковны:  
— Ты что, — начал он, — думаешь, что я…  
— Рехнулся? — Митя так вытаращил на него глаза, что Генке сразу стало легче. — Ты-то тут при чем?  
— Ну. К вам же ходят всякие люди. — Он кивнул на очередное блеклое пятно на месте исчезнувшей мебели. — Мало ли кто мог тиснуть под шумок.  
Митя качнул головой, свел брови:  
— Вот это вряд ли. Тут я ее не бросаю, а в мою комнату покупатели не ходят. Так что это кто-то… из своих.

Генка не знал, спрашивал ли Митя что-нибудь у этих «своих», и если спрашивал, то как, — но после этого компания перестала собираться вовсе. Не то чтобы он сильно жалел; откровенно говоря, он вообще об этом не думал. До тех пор, пока — в первых числах апреля — Мите не позвонила Фло. Момент был неудачный: Генка как раз избавил Митю от футболки и собирался так же поступить со своей; Митя ему помочь не мог, потому что футболка осталась у него на запястьях, так что он просто смотрел и ждал, коротко дыша приоткрытым ртом. Когда зазвонил телефон, Генка замер.  
— Забей, — хрипло сказал Митя, — позвонят и перестанут.  
Но телефон все надрывался и надрывался, Розы Моисеевны не было дома, и Генка с сомнением спросил:  
— Вдруг что-то важное?  
Митя драматически вздохнул, одарил его осуждающим взглядом и, стряхнув с рук футболку, поднялся и пошел на кухню.  
— Да? — отрывисто бросил он в трубку. — Я, кто еще-то, ну?.. Что?!. — а потом сказал: «Блядь!» — с такой злостью, что Генка вздрогнул. Раньше он никогда не слышал, чтобы Митя ругался. Тот замолчал, слушал что-то в трубке, наконец сказал:  
— Я понял. Ну, а я-то что мог сделать? Нет уж, не нужно… — и замолчал, стукнул трубкой о рычаг.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Генка из комнаты. Митя встал в дверях, упираясь руками в косяки, и с кривой, злой улыбкой сообщил:  
— Лисса порезала вены моей бритвой.  
— Как?.. — потрясенно переспросил Генка. И Митя ответил, брезгливо и насмешливо:  
— Поперек. Все они режут поперек.  
Генка мотнул головой, услышанное плохо укладывалось в голове.  
— Нет, я о том, что — она что?..  
— Да жива она, — бросил Митя. Оттолкнулся от косяков, шагнул в комнату мимо Генки. — Дура, но не совсем дура. Она сперва Фло к себе в гости позвала, а потом уже устроила… это все. Так что там весь набор: менты, скорая, сирены и мигалки. Фло говорит, потом наверняка придут спрашивать, что у меня за игрушки такие.  
— Что с ней теперь будет?  
Митя пожал плечами, все так же криво улыбаясь:  
— Зашьют руки и сдадут в «скворечник». В психушку на Удельной. Там полежит, пока в себя не придет, потом еще гордиться будет. В тусовке таких каждый третий, кто не суицидник, тот с диагнозом. Некоторые просто любят пострадать.  
Генка потер лицо. От Мити несло гневной яростью так сильно, что оставаться рядом с ним было тяжело; от мысли, что они оба могли стать причиной чужой смерти, — Генка не сомневался в том, из-за чего Лисса «все это устроила», — было совсем уж не по себе. Если бы Митя испугался или расстроился, было бы проще, — мутно подумал Генка и подцепил с кресла свой свитер.  
— Я, слушай… Я пойду, наверное.  
— Как неожиданно, — дернул бровью Митя. — Ну ладно. Тогда всего хорошего.  
Стало еще хуже.

На несколько дней он провалился в работу: удачно подвернулась сложная квартира со старой, много раз перехеренной проводкой, державшейся на соплях, перекладывать надо было все начисто, перед этим нарисовав и согласовав новую схему, так что заняты были и голова, и руки. Генка приходил домой поздно вечером и валился спать, даже не спросив, не звонил ли ему кто, — а утром поднимался и уходил снова. Если бы не это, он бы, наверное, нажрался и вывалил все Серому — и хер знает, к чему бы это привело. Так что повезло, отстраненно и равнодушно думал Генка то и дело.  
Очередным утром, когда работы оставалось дня на два и он как раз второпях заканчивал с завтраком, в дверь позвонили коротко и резко. Мать была на сутках, Генка пригладил волосы, одернул застиранную домашнюю футболку и пошел открывать. Пожал руку мужику в форме и расписался в ведомости, получив за это на руки бумажку о том, что военнообязанному Черникову надлежит явиться на медкомиссию в военкомат по месту жительства в течение трех дней.  
— Можешь хоть сразу, — заметил мужик, внимательно к Генке приглядываясь. Наверняка прикидывал, будет тот бегать или нет.  
— Да не. — Генка почесал затылок. — У меня работа, я как раз за пару дней сдам и того. Приду, не слиняю.  
— Что за работа? — деловито спросил мужик, и узнав, что Генка кладет проводку под евроремонт и вообще почти готовый электротехник, кивнул одобрительно:  
— Нормально, в армии не пропадешь, значит. Тогда заканчивай.  
Генка и заканчивал. Но теперь сосредоточиться на работе не удавалось, он едва не ошибся в схеме разводки, которую заранее нарисовал собственноручно. Перед глазами все время стояло Митино лицо; почему-то до сих пор Генка не задумывался, что первым уедет он, а Митя уже потом. Вспоминалось, как Роза Моисеевна говорила про отца: он ушел надолго, и сразу в армию. Что же, — вдруг подумал Генка, — значит, и я так же?.. Мотнул головой; уехать, не увидев больше Митю, он не мог, от одной мысли об этом внутри все скручивалось в узлы, хотелось уткнуться лбом в стену и кричать, но горло сжималось так, что страшно становилось — вдруг он не сможет больше вдохнуть.  
Он провозился до полуночи, но закончил всю работу за день вместо двух. Даже убрал за собой, двигаясь с механической неуклюжестью заводной игрушки, и уехал домой на первой же пойманной тачке. Дома поставил будильник, упал лицом в подушку — и проспал до середины дня, не услышав, как чертова железка вызвонила весь завод.

— Тебе с утра звонила девица, — первым делом сообщила на кухне мать, вертя в руке тетрадный листок. — Наташа Флор? Фло? Странная фамилия. Это что, твоя эта?  
— Нет. — Генка потер глаза, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. — Просто знакомая. Чего она хотела?  
— Просила обязательно перезвонить. — Мать сунула листок ему в руки. — Надеюсь, у тебя там без сюрпризов каких-нибудь. С твоими просто знакомыми.  
Генка только отмахнулся и взялся за телефон.  
— Деньги есть? — без приветствий спросила Фло, едва услышав его голос. — Давай Лиссе передачку организуем, не против?  
— Где встретимся? — быстро спросил Генка.  
— Да можно прямо на Удельной. — Фло помолчала. — Сразу и отнесем. Повидаться там не пустят, но что можно передавать, то примут.

Пока они шли от метро через железку и дальше, уже по территории больницы, по покрытым льдом и водой дорожкам сквера вокруг приземистых корпусов, Фло тихо и хмуро говорила:  
— Как он ей голову морочил, это ж не передать. То уходи, надоела, то оставайся, помой посуду, то опять уходи, то давай гулять и целоваться под мостами. Ладно, когда ты появился, стало поспокойнее, но тоже, блядь — можно было словами через рот сказать: все, хватит, поезд дальше не идет?  
— А он точно не говорил? — сумрачно спросил Генка. Фло пожала плечами:  
— Лисса не рассказывала. Да это и так все видно было, то он вообще на нее не смотрит, то опять улыбается, а она и рада. Ох, блядь…  
— Я тоже виноват, — помолчав, сказал Генка. — Я ж вообще не вникал. Думал, там все игры эти. Ну, знаешь. В эльфов.  
— Да ты-то, — махнула рукой Фло. — Ты наоборот. Он хоть переключился, перестал ебать мозги всему свету, блядь.  
Генка подумал, не рассказать ли про Новый год, но представил, какое лицо сделает Фло и какой грязи она потом сможет насплетничать про Митю кому угодно, кому попало, — и не стал.

В унылом приемном покое, с трещинами на старой краске стен и слоем зимней грязи на окнах, пакет у них забрала медсестра, тоже казавшаяся потрескавшейся и пыльной.  
— От кого? — спросила она, с профессиональной быстротой осматривая фрукты. — Как записываем-то, передача для Лавровой от кого?  
Генка задумался — говорить «от Фло и Гая» было не то место, к тому же он не был уверен, что о нем самом Лиссе вообще стоит напоминать.  
— От Наташи Большаковой, — быстро сказала Фло. — В записочку можно просто от Наташи, она знает. И, — глянула на Генку, — и ладно.  
Похоже, Фло решила так же, как он сам. Генка кивнул, соглашаясь.

Выйдя в сырой черный сквер, они несколько минут шли молча, как будто психиатрическая больница требовала уважения, даже оставшись за спиной.  
Наконец Генка спросил:  
— Еще будешь передачи возить? Я к тому, что денег дать?  
— Дай, — согласилась Фло. — А что, ты со мной больше не поедешь?  
Генка пожал плечами:  
— Мне уже повестка пришла. Так что вряд ли.  
— А ты что?.. — Фло споткнулась, наступила в ледяную лужу и едва не поскользнулась, Генка вовремя поймал ее под руку.  
— Ну да, — сказала она, не делая попытки освободиться, — о чем я спрашиваю. Парни вроде тебя не бегают. Ты держись там, Гай.  
— Да нормально все будет, — отмахнулся Генка, выпустив ее локоть, и полез в карман за деньгами. Фло свернула купюры, засунула в сумочку. Спросила:  
— Ты сейчас куда? Может, присядем где, хоть вон в стекляхе возле «Удельной»? Настроение — сам понимаешь.  
Генка мотнул головой:  
— Я… поеду. Мне нужно.  
— К нему? — с наигранным равнодушием спросила Фло, не называя Митю ни по имени, ни по прозвищу.  
— К нему, — так же неестественно ровно согласился Генка. Фло как будто отстранилась, не сделав ни шага в сторону. Прищурила глаза:  
— Скажи ему… А хотя ладно. Тут уж говори — не говори, с таких как с гуся вода. Он же наверняка думает, что каждый сам себе кузнечик счастьица, а он еще и пострадавшая сторона — игрушку же сперли, жди теперь, отдадут менты, не отдадут.  
— Хватит, — чуть ли не со стоном сказал Генка. — Слушай, не еби мозг. Я сам его спрошу.  
— О чем? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Фло. Генка вдруг разозлился:  
— Не твое дело. О чем надо, о том и спрошу.  
— О, вот как. — Фло даже остановилась. — Знаешь, Гай, ты иди. Я еще покурю тут. Что-то мне не хочется в метро пока.  
— Ну... Тогда счастливо, — сказал Генка. Махнул, не останавливаясь, и заспешил к стеклянным дверям, из которых на площадь задувало сырым теплом, пахнущим кошками. Как всегда по весне.

Он не позвонил с «Удельной», и от Петроградки тоже звонить не стал. Мити вполне могло не оказаться дома, но об этом Генка подумал, уже взбегая по лестнице. Сказал себе: «Нет — значит, нет», — и с силой вдавил кнопку звонка. Постоял, сделал круг по площадке, позвонил еще раз.  
Когда Митя открыл, Генка уже почти собрался уходить — и замер на полушаге, увидев в темном дверном проеме Митино бледное лицо. Тишина сгущалась все плотнее, и с каждым мгновением заговорить казалось все невозможнее. Наконец Митя сказал:  
— Зайдешь?.. — и отступил в коридор, открыв дверь шире.  
Генка шагнул в дверь, на ощупь привычно защелкнул замок и остановился в тусклой полутьме коридора — Митя за это время успел отступить еще дальше. Скучно спросил:  
— Как Лисса?  
— Не знаю, — хмуро ответил Генка. — Не видел. Просто передачу оставили.  
— Слушай, — Митя поморщился как-то болезненно, — если ты думаешь, что я…  
— Мне повестка пришла, — перебил Генка. — Позавчера.  
Митя нахмурился так, будто не мог понять, о чем он. Потом едва слышно спросил:  
— И когда?..  
— Завтра в военкомат пойду, на медкомиссию. — Генка помолчал. — А там уж как отправят, так и отправят. Может, сразу, может, помаринуют еще. Смотря куда.  
Митя кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда, и обхватил себя за локти — так, будто пытался удержать руки при себе. Или, может быть, ему просто было холодно в тонкой футболке.  
Когда Генка сам шагнул к нему и обнял, Митя вцепился ему в плечи с такой силой, что заскрипела куртка. Целовались они отчаянно и яростно, что-то уронили с вешалки, Митя прижал Генку к стене так, что тот задел затылком выключатель, и коридор сгинул в полной темноте. Это было неважно. Все было неважно, кроме Мити.

К его футболке Генка пригляделся только в комнате. По белой ткани тянулась синяя надпись — явно не узор, но буквы были незнакомые, однообразные скругленные закорючки.  
— Что это у тебя? — он бесцеремонно ткнул Митю пальцем в грудь.  
— Ай. — Митя махнул рукой. — Это мама переслала с подарками. Как обычно, напихала кучу ерунды: магниты, конфеты, паста какая-то в банках — она пишет, вкуснотища, а по-моему, замазка замазкой. Ну и футболки вот. У меня еще есть, хочешь себе такую?  
— Что тут написано? — поинтересовался Генка вместо ответа. Митя беспечно пожал плечами:  
— А я откуда знаю? Это же иврит.  
Он взялся за нижний край футболки, приподнял его и вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть себе на грудь.  
— Не знаешь, а надел, — осудил Генка. По правде говоря, ему плевать было, что там написано, просто дурацкая футболка раздражала, как намек на близкий Митин отъезд туда, где все будет написано этими закорючками. Наверное, он быстро научится их понимать. У него все станет по-другому, а все, что было здесь, останется в прошлом.  
— Раздевайся, — потребовал Генка. Митя растерянно моргнул, уставившись на него. — Ну?  
— Зачем? — глупо спросил Митя, но машинально уже закинул руку к вороту.  
— Без нее лучше. — Генка не дал ему времени раздеться: подцепил за шлевку джинсов, дернул к себе. Запустил под чертову тряпку ладонь, провел по гладкой теплой спине. Его захлестнул знакомый восторг, сейчас отравленный горечью — и от этого только сильнее бьющий в голову. Митя улыбнулся с очевидным, почти мучительным облегчением — и потянулся навстречу.

— Некоторые люди просто любят страдать, — устало проговорил он.  
Уже потом, когда они лежали рядом, Генка прижал его к себе и попросил: расскажи мне, как это все вышло. Митя помолчал, кивнул и начал — вот так. Сразу же добавил:  
— Я помню, что тебе это не понравилось. Когда я так сказал. Но слушай… Ну представь, я бы говорил тебе: уходи и никогда больше здесь не появляйся, ты мне не нужен, как тебе это объяснить, чтоб ты понял?..  
В его тоне проскользнуло такое обреченное равнодушие, что Генке на мгновение стало холодно.  
— Было бы хреново, — хмуро сказал он. — Но я бы ушел, что тут еще сделаешь.  
— Эй! — Митя встревожился, приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. — Эй, я же не всерьез! То есть тебе — не всерьез. Я же просто…  
— Да тихо ты. — Генка повернулся на бок, надавил ему на плечо и заставил лечь обратно. — Я понял. Ты что, так ей и говорил?  
— Давно еще, — вздохнул Митя. — Много раз. А уж потом, когда ты… Ну, считай, с тех пор, как мы тогда на «Черной» встретились, я почти что только это и говорил. И все без толку. Тиль, я просто хочу быть рядом. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, я ничего не требую. Ну да, как же. И на факультет ко мне специально ходила, ничего не требовать, и письма за этим же писала. Слушай, это правда невозможно объяснить. Я… Ну да, я зря думал, что она нормальная, просто заигралась. Но мне бы и в голову не пришло…  
— А ты ей говорил, что, ну. — Генка на мгновение замялся. — Что ты вообще не…  
— Намекал. — Митя не стал дожидаться, пока он подберет слова. — И что?.. Но тебе же нравилось со мной целоваться. И я не прошу, чтобы ты был только со мной. — Он не кривлялся, но монотонный голос Лиссы получался у него так узнаваемо, что Генка невольно поморщился. — А открытым текстом я не хотел говорить. Знаешь, я люблю Гая, отстань уже насовсем, пожалуйста. Она бы тогда и тебе начала нервы мотать, а это уж было бы лишнее. Ты меня слушаешь?..  
Генка не слушал. Его вдруг с головой накрыла ясная детская радость, хотелось слегка потрясти Митю и потребовать: скажи еще раз!  
— А. — Митя приоткрыл рот и растерянно улыбнулся, будто сам только теперь понял, что сказал. — Ну… да.  
Генка положил руку ему на шею, притянул к себе. Прижался ненадолго лбом к его лбу и повисел так, запоминая ощущение. Потом сказал:  
— А дальше что было-то?  
— Дальше был Новый год. — Митя все еще улыбался, а при воспоминании про новогоднюю ночь прикусил нижнюю губу, отчего улыбка стала лукавой.  
— Там сложно было что-то не понять. — Генка слегка помрачнел. Ему до сих пор казалось, что вышло нехорошо.  
— Она и поняла, видимо. — Митя вздохнул, покачал головой. — Больше так не лезла. Пару раз только, да и то… Стихи, феньки, это просто на память обо мне, сохрани, если захочешь. Наверное, так она себя и накрутила, а я вообще не заметил. Даже не задумался, решил — ну, почти отлипла, и хорошо. А дальше ты помнишь, сперва бритва пропала, потом все это…  
Генка кивнул, помолчал. Спросил:  
— Так а ты не хочешь что-нибудь?.. Ну там передачку отвезти, открытку? Просто чтобы — не знаю, по-людски?  
— Нет, — вдруг резко мотнул головой Митя. — Это не по-людски, это просто на новый круг пойдет. Она жива, в себя придет, и ладно. Я уеду, она попустится. А так… Нет.  
Может быть, ты и прав, — подумал Генка и молча кивнул.  
— Все, — сказал Митя. Зажмурился, повторил: — Все, все, все. Хватит с нас Лиссы. Ты же останешься? До утра?  
Генка проглотил комок в горле и согласился:  
— Останусь.

Ночью он не спал, даже под утро, когда Митя уснул на полуслове: в очередной раз потребовал прислать открытку из части с адресом, пообещал писать во что бы то ни стало — и вдруг моргнул и потух, как лампочка, привалился виском к Генкиному плечу и задышал неглубоко и ровно. Генка лежал неподвижно и слушал его дыхание. Когда за окном начал бледнеть серый рассвет, он бережно сдвинул Митину голову на подушку, осторожно, едва коснувшись кожи, дотронулся губами до его виска и бесшумно оделся, даже пряжку ремня придержал, чтобы не звякнула. Так же бесшумно, без голоса сказал, глядя на спящего Митю: и я тебя, — и тихо выскользнул в пустую предутреннюю кухню.

Каменноостровский проспект тоже еще спал, только проезжали то и дело первые машины. Метро должно было вот-вот открыться. Возле перехода, бессмысленно дожидаясь зеленого на совершенно пустом перекрестке, Генка обернулся на высокий серый дом с узкими арками. Постоял несколько секунд, отвернулся и пошел к метро.


	3. Купчино

_И где-то хлопнет дверь, и дрогнут провода,_  
_Привет, мы будем счастливы теперь_  
_И навсегда._

(«Сплин»)

Геннадий Сергеевич Черников возвращался домой в скверном расположении духа — причем без всяких на то причин. С утра он отвез жену с сыном на дачу в Камешки, разгрузил из машины все необходимые Иринке вещи и все игрушки Димона, проверил насос, тягу в печке, подключил новый газовый баллон и починил прохудившуюся в двух местах проводку. Теперь его ждали четыре бутылки пива в холодильнике, двухнедельный запас Иринкиных котлет в морозилке и «Нид фор спид» на Плейстейшн. Казалось бы — живи да радуйся, но радоваться особо не выходило. То ли короткая поездка в Камешки так испортила настроение, то ли просто от жизни было тошно на пустом месте — иногда такое случалось. На подъезде к Пулковским высотам какой-то козел на новеньком «Солярисе» поболтался сзади, попытался обогнать, чуть не вылез под встречную фуру, отстал и снова повис на хвосте. Потом все-таки обогнал, унесся вперед. «Вот ты дебил со справкой», — пробормотал под нос Геннадий Сергеевич, и глупое детское ругательство словно переключило в нем какой-то тумблер, сделало из Геннадия Сергеевича Генкой — как всегда, когда он оказывался далеко от Иринки с Димоном.

Бабкин дом получилось выкупить задешево: нынешний хозяин, казалось, сам не знал, зачем ему понадобился небольшой участок с ветхой халупой, и только рад был от него избавиться. Во время заключения сделки Генка сходил в сельскую управу, поговорил там с кем надо — и в кадастровом плане прибавились две сотки непролазных кустов до обрыва, раньше считавшиеся ничейной землей. Дом Генка построил заново: снес все до фундамента, вычистил и заново обустроил погреб, вывез с ребятами старые прогнившие бревна и обломки замшелой черепицы с крыши, привез нормальные материалы от надежного человека и сложил новую крепкую дачку — без особых изысков, но со всем необходимым. Участок расчистили за несколько бутылок местные алкоголики, растащив заодно весь нехитрый бабкин скарб, не успевший сгнить, даже ветхие грабли и вилы из сарая. Жестяной таз и рифленую стиральную доску тоже примерялись унести, вместе с тяжеленными дубовыми валиками для белья, но вот это Генка не дал. Хотел отчистить, покрыть морилкой и повесить на стену в предбаннике баньки, которая встала на место сарая в дальнем углу участка, но пока что руки не доходили.  
Он примеривался купить и Митин участок — то есть Розы Моисеевны — да не сложилось: насквозь знакомый дом по соседству точно так же стоял пустой, ветшал, уходил в землю, но владелица, нервная остролицая женщина, отказалась его продавать. Сказала: собираюсь обновить, у дочери вот-вот дети пойдут… Генка знал таких людей с их планами: все шло к тому, что Митин дом раскатится по бревнышку раньше, чем хоть кому-то понадобится. Но что ж поделать, не вышло купить, значит не вышло. Чтобы Димон не лез на заброшенный соседский участок, где черт знает что могло сломаться и обвалиться, Генка поставил забор повыше и попрочнее. Из-за него видна была только башенка на третьем этаже Митиного дома: краска облезла, в узких ромбах окна почти не осталось стекол. Садясь отдохнуть с пивом под яблони, Генка старался развернуть шезлонг так, чтобы башенка не попадала в поле зрения. Хотя не так уж часто он там и садился: не по себе ему было в Камешках. Иринке нравилось, Димону тоже — ну и отлично, пускай отдыхают летом. Им — свежий воздух, деревенское молоко и яйца, прогулки по негустому лесу над речкой, а Генке — свобода. Городская летняя свобода — не особенно-то, как оказалось, и нужная, но это уж другой разговор. Может, потому Генке и было тошно: вот, казалось бы, личное свободное время, никто не стоит над душой, твори что хочешь — а только ничего не хочется. Девочку завести, что ли, иногда думал Генка лениво и бесцельно, но думать об этом было смешно: это же крутиться, врать Иринке, выкраивать время на встречи — а то поди найди такую девочку, чтобы согласилась встречаться только когда Генке удобно. Разве что за деньги, но за деньги было как-то совсем уж тупо. Положим, несколько раз за годы семейной жизни Генка ходил налево — но это в счет не шло: ну, случалась баня с ребятами, девки по ценнику, и Генка тискал их больше из любопытства и ради удовольствия подержаться за непривычные, не изученные до последнего сантиметра изгибы, чем реально из желания трахнуться. Может, с ним что-то было не так — а может, просто кризис среднего возраста подкатывал. Это же, говорят, кому вместе с первой сединой бес в ребро, а кому и наоборот — нахрен ничего не надо, даже когда само в руки идет. Видимо, Генка из вторых. Значит, будут ему пиво и гонки, что ж теперь.

В который уже раз крутя в голове всю эту ерунду, Генка доехал до проспекта Славы, оставил машину на многоэтажной парковке в трех кварталах от дома и пошел домой пешком: никуда кататься он в ближайшую пару дней не собирался, значит, незачем и тачку у подъезда держать. И так по микрорайону не пройти нормально, не то что не проехать.  
Возле дома уже яростно зеленели тополя, выбросила кисти сирень — пока еще плотно сжатые, темные и еле заметные среди глянцевых листьев. Конечно, совсем не так зелено, как в Камешках, но и не сплошной гранит и асфальт, как на Петроградке. Почему именно на Петроградке, — рассеянно спросил сам себя Генка, а потом бросил взгляд вперед, на свой подъезд, и на скамейке у подъезда увидел Митю.  
Дневная усталость вдруг стекла ниже колен цементной смесью — будто Генкины ноги кто-то вмуровал в бетон, а остальное тело стало легким и дергалось, как воздушный шарик, пытаясь то ли рвануться к Мите, то ли улететь прочь.

Митя изменился и в то же время остался прежним. Время обсушило его, стерло с лица мягкую нежность, превратило расслабленную плавность линий в сухую четкость. Но в неторопливом долгом движении, которым он подносил сигарету ко рту и отводил после затяжки, угадывались и жесты Дины Марковны — она курила точно так же — и завораживающая юношеская пластика того, восемнадцатилетнего Мити, текучая и неровная, как лесной ручей. Вот он наклонился, потушил об серый потрескавшийся асфальт окурок — у его ног уже лежала аккуратная кучка таких же — и выпрямился Генке навстречу.  
— С трех часов тут дежурю, — сообщил он так обыденно, будто они расстались неделю назад. — Я тебе звонил, по старому номеру. Мне там ответил мужчина, я сперва подумал, это твой…  
— Друг, — непослушными губами перебил Генка. — Брат жены. Мы поменялись квартирами.  
— Вот как, — непонятно сказал Митя. — В общем, твой друг и брат жены сказал, что ты после обеда будешь, скорее всего. Но твой мобильный мне не дал, так что я решил подъехать.  
Генка смотрел, как он говорит. В ушах гудело, звуки терялись в теплой тишине летнего вечера. Кажется, Генка снова перебил Митю на полуслове, когда спросил:  
— Зайдешь?  
Митя замолчал, кивнул и присел собрать в пустую пачку окурки.

В квартире он остановился возле вешалки, сменил легкие летние мокасины на выданные Генкой тапки, осмотрелся по сторонам. Генка невольно подумал, что ремонт пора было подновить еще с год назад, и спросил:  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чаю, пива?  
Митя качнул головой:  
— Просто воды попить, — и пошел за Генкой на кухню. Выпил стакан фильтрованной воды, поблагодарил. Помолчал несколько секунд, разглядывая икеевскую кухню: она была серьезно усовершенствована с помощью разноцветных наклеек с автомобилями и самолетами — везде, где дизайнер смог дотянуться. Посмотрел прямо на Генку:  
— Я могу уйти прямо сейчас. Или остаться до утра.  
Генка сглотнул слюну, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло.  
— Твои соседи очень словоохотливы и совершенно не стесняются посторонних, — мягко сказал Митя. — Из случайных разговоров у подъезда я понял, что ты вывозил семью на дачу с утра. И предположительно будешь сидеть дома, как бирюк, то и дело выходя за пивом.  
— Да, — с отчаянной, безнадежной решимостью проговорил Генка. — Да, оставайся, — и увидел, как у Мити расслабилось лицо, взгляд перестал быть таким острым, а губы дрогнули в знакомой неуверенной улыбке.  
— Я так скучал, — еле слышно сказал Митя. — Можно мы не будем тянуть время?

Из шкафа в спальне Генка принес стопку чистого постельного белья, бросил на журнальный столик в гостиной и принялся раскладывать диван. Митя коротко глянул на закрытую дверь спальни и молча взялся помогать.  
— Я для того, чтобы… Там, где я ни с кем… — горло сжималось, не выпуская ни слова. Генка беспомощно посмотрел на Митю: поймет? Или решит, что он не хочет осквернять супружескую постель? Митя улыбнулся — как раньше, так, что осветилось все лицо, и шагнул к Генке, уронив неразвернутую простыню. Генка успел подумать, что сейчас они будут целоваться, но Митя уткнулся лбом в его плечо и замер. Генка осторожно обнял его и прижался щекой к макушке, к знакомо мягким волосам. Краем глаза он видел, что светлый мед в них теперь перемешан с бледным пеплом.  
— Я писал тебе, — вдруг сказал Митя, не поднимая головы. — Долго.  
Генка потрогал губами щекотные пряди:  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он узнал об этом не сразу.  
Приехав в часть, он привыкал к новой жизни, по ночам в казарме перебирал в голове сомнения и тревоги, а между подъемом и отбоем было вообще не до размышлений. Первые дни тоска казалась далекой и ненастоящей, узел в груди затягивался медленно, незаметно — пока, наконец, не затянулся пару недель спустя так крепко и неожиданно, что Генка кинулся в газетный ларек за открыткой, едва сдав дежурство.  
Он написал Мите номер части, как и договаривались — адрес дома на Петроградке он помнил наизусть, не знал только индекс, но его подсказали в почтовом отделении. На длинное письмо не было времени, тоска подступала к горлу и плескалась горечью во рту, так что Генка торопливо нацарапал на случайной открытке с советским первомаем: у меня все хорошо, обязательно напиши, как у тебя дела, — подчеркнул «обязательно напиши» жирной линией и стал мысленно составлять письмо, которое решил написать и отправить, как только получит ответ.  
Через три месяца открытка вернулась с пометкой «адресат выбыл».

— Ох, — сказал Митя. Поднял наконец голову и взглянул Генке в лицо. — Да, мы тогда быстро уехали. Нашелся хороший покупатель на квартиру, а мама решила, что мы слишком долго тянем, и приехала все устраивать сама. Так что меня там уже не было. Но я ведь и об этом писал!..  
Генка кивнул и потянул его сесть на край дивана, не разъединяя рук. Дальше говорить было сложно.

Отслужив, он вернулся домой; мать за это время совсем воцерковилась, у нее был великий пост, так что возвращение Генка отмечал с Серым и Иринкой. Серому предстояло идти служить осенью — Иринке исполнялось восемнадцать, и отсрочка из-за опеки над ней как раз заканчивалась. Ну, нормально, сказал Серый, хоть ты присмотришь — а то как она тут одна-то. Генка кивал, со всем соглашался и пил. Ничего, хлопнул его по плечу Серый, вот летом как раз подзашибем бабла, сейчас еще больше строить стали, откуда только деньги у них у всех. К гадалке не ходи — родину продают. Генка хмыкнул и кивнул.  
До августа он работал так, что дома появлялся хорошо если раз в неделю. Оставлял часть денег матери на хозяйство, а сталкиваясь с ней, обменивался парой слов — о деньгах же, о халтуре, о соседских делах.  
— Ира-то Яковлева хорошая девушка, — как-то раз заметила мать, — как она два года без Сергея будет, без присмотра?  
— Я присмотрю, — отмахнулся Генка, — мы договорились.  
— Так и женился бы, — вдруг сказала мать, — что вхолостую-то присматривать. Профессия у тебя есть, считай, без денег не останетесь. И Сергею служить спокойнее будет, и у меня душа успокоится.  
— А у меня? — спросил Генка от удивления. — С моей-то душой как? Что вдруг за сватовство?  
— А твою душу не отмолишь, — сквозь зубы процедила мать таким тоном, что он отшатнулся. — Вам, содомитам, все одно.  
— Что, — пошевелил губами Генка, встал, оттолкнувшись от стола: — Что ты несешь?  
Вышло слишком громко, теперь отшатнулась уже мать. Улыбнулась криво, почти с ненавистью — Генка никогда ее такой не видел — круто повернулась и пошла в свою комнату.  
— Сейчас, сыночка, — сказала она на ходу, — сейчас все узнаешь.  
Генка сомнамбулически пошел за ней, едва чувствуя пол под ногами. В комнате мать дернула дверцу чешской стенки с золочеными планками, наискось разрезавшими стекла, и вынула с полки газетный сверток. Покачала в руке и резким, молодым движением швырнула Генке в грудь.  
Из свертка на пол рассыпались письма, облепленные пестрыми марками. Генка машинально присел, чтобы их собрать; обратный адрес, тщательно выписанный и латиницей, и кириллицей — Израиль, Беэр-Шева, какие-то цифры, еще что-то, Дмитрий Гуревич, — ударил в грудь куда сильнее, чем мягкий бумажный комок. Все письма были вскрыты.  
— Какого хера! — яростно сказал Генка, распрямляясь. — Какого хера ты полезла в чужое?!  
— Рот свой грязный закрой! — заорала мать, мгновенно взбесившись; раньше за ней такого не водилось, отстраненно подумал Генка. — Думаешь, я не знаю, кто этот твой еврей?! Что мать его, что он — те еще бляди, Черникову Динка голову всю жизнь морочила, до могилы довела, а ты еще дальше пошел!..  
У Генки потемнело в глазах, он замахнулся, успел заметить на лице матери страх — и с разворота шарахнул кулаком по стеклянной дверце. Из золотых ромбов посыпалось со звоном стекло, мать отступила на шаг и набирала воздуха, чтобы орать дальше.  
— Иди ты на хер, тварь бешеная, — сказал Генка, чувствуя, как безнадежное спокойствие гасит ярость, окутывает голову тихой прохладой. — Он же не любил тебя никогда.  
Вышел в коридор, влез в ботинки и от души хлопнул дверью квартиры.

То, что с рассеченной руки капает кровь, он заметил только на улице, когда на него стали коситься прохожие. Остановился, зажав под мышкой пачку писем, нашарил в кармане носовой платок и кое-как обмотал руку, убедившись, что стекол в порезах нет. Размеренным механическим шагом дошагал до железнодорожной насыпи возле проспекта Славы, забрался в негустые, по счастью не обжитые бомжами кусты подальше от платформы и уткнулся лицом в колени.  
Когда ребро ладони наконец стало дергать горячей болью, он взялся за письма. Разложил их по времени — по штемпелям — и начал с самого первого. Там был новый Митин телефон в Беэр-Шеве, со всеми нужными международными кодами, объяснения, почему он пишет уже оттуда, и бесконечное море тоски, до последней буквы созвучной той, что скрутила Генку в армии. Мне так плохо без тебя, — писал Митя, — и я не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы это поскорее прошло или чтобы никогда не проходило. Как ты думаешь, — отчаянно спрашивал Митя, — мы когда-нибудь еще увидимся?..  
Я подумал, — писал он под буквами P.S. уже после подписи, — если тебе будут приходить в часть письма из-за границы, их наверняка будут вскрывать. Какая-нибудь государственная необходимость, как там положено. Этого хотелось бы избежать — так что я решил писать на твой домашний адрес. Я отдельно написал твоей маме с просьбой отвезти тебе письма нераспечатанными, если она поедет тебя навещать, или уж сохранить до твоего возвращения, если раньше передать прямо в руки не выйдет…  
Генка застонал от бессилия, комкая листок с легкими беглыми строчками. Митя, наивный беспечный Митя, к которому старшие всегда стучались в дверь, прежде чем войти! Наверняка ни бабушка, ни мама ни разу не трогали его детские дневники и другие записи — или, по крайней мере, не подавали вида. Вряд ли ему могло прийти в голову, что его письма кто-то вскроет здесь, у Генки дома, без всякой государственной необходимости.  
Генка аккуратно разгладил листок, подождал, чтобы черные цепочки слов перестали расплываться перед глазами, и принялся читать дальше — строчку за строчкой, письмо за письмом. Митя делился мнениями об Израиле, рассказывал о том, как привыкает к новой жизни Роза Моисеевна, и передавал от нее приветы, посмеивался над тем, что в Беэр-Шеве тоже нашлись компании ролевиков, выехавших раньше, но не отказавшихся от старых привычек, — только Митя не стал с ними связываться, решил, что с него хватит. Я так скучаю по тебе, — вдруг прорывалось посреди забавной истории про бабушку или скептических рассуждений о местной невыносимой погоде, — так невероятно скучаю, я вспоминаю тебя каждый день, или вернее сказать — каждую ночь, каждый час, каждый сон, вспоминаю твои руки, твои губы, всего тебя помню как наяву, и то ли надеюсь, что ты думаешь обо мне хотя бы вполовину столько же, то ли боюсь этого; как мы будем жить дальше, если больше не встретимся, и главное, зачем?..  
Каждый раз, натыкаясь на такие строчки, Генка стискивал зубы, сгибался пополам и постанывал, как от тупой тянущей боли.  
Потом Митя написал, что у него кончается отсрочка репатрианта, ему пора идти служить, и он не знает, сможет ли писать так же подробно и не будут ли проверять на военные тайны теперь уже его письма. Следом, судя по датам на штемпелях, пришли несколько пестрых открыток с фотографиями моря, цветущих деревьев и кривых каменных улиц: у меня все в порядке, не скучай, надеюсь, у тебя тоже все неплохо, — такие можно писать любому родственнику или знакомому, почти такую же посылал из части сам Генка. Новое длинное письмо авиапочта приняла и доставила только через год после предыдущего; в нем Митя туманно пояснял, что его перевели служить поближе к дому в связи с некими обстоятельствами, так что писать в ответ снова можно на домашний адрес, — и рассказывал несколько смешных баек про штабного кота, которому хотели присвоить офицерское звание в связи с его выдающимся умом и исключительной свирепостью; ничего личного в этом письме уже не было.  
Последнее письмо, отправленное три месяца назад, было самым коротким. По оборотной стороне открытки с грязно-желтой пустыней, распростершейся под пронзительно синим небом, тянулась одна строчка: «Если я не ошибаюсь, ты уже должен был вернуться». После этого Митя больше не писал.

Генка посидел на насыпи еще немного, бездумно складывая письма аккуратной стопкой по порядку, расправляя помятые, оборванные края конвертов. Потом встал и пошел в ближайшее почтовое отделение с междугородной связью. Там он выписал на отдельный листок телефон из письма, с трудом удерживая ручку в порезанной стеклами правой руке, и сунул бумажку с кривыми цифрами девушке в окошко. Посидел на исцарапанной и изрисованной деревянной скамье, глядя в окно, и поднялся на выкрик: «Беэр-Шева, третья кабина!»  
Пока он шел в кабинку и брался за тяжелую телефонную трубку, внутри все как будто замерзло. Сейчас я его услышу, подумал Генка и хрипло сказал в трубку:  
— Але?  
— Исключительно из любопытства узнать, кому в чудеснейшем городе Санкт-Петербурге понадобился старый Лев Абрамович Варшавер, — задребезжал в трубке незнакомый старческий голос.  
— Здрасте, — оторопело сказал Генка. — А мне… Я Мите Гуревичу звонил, он…  
— Ах вот оно что, — дружелюбно откликнулся голос. — Самое простое объяснение оказывается самым правильным. Но увы, молодой человек, Гуревичи переехали в Тель-Авив. И ведь какая обида — буквально на неделю вы разминулись. Признаться, я и сам по ним скучаю, особенно по милейшей Розе Моисеевне, хотя, не буду врать, их квартира мне нравится куда больше моей предыдущей, да и на цене мы сошлись очень даже полюбовно…  
Генка ошеломленно молчал, с трудом понимая, что говорит словоохотливый Лев Абрамович. Наконец тот переключился сам:  
— Но вам, молодой человек, наверняка хотелось бы слушать юного Дмитрия, а не старого и незнакомого еврея Варшавера. Их телефона я, к сожалению, не знаю, но если пожелаете, могу добыть. У нас тут, чтоб вы знали, большая деревня, не то что ваш Петербург. А уж к госпоже Гуревич-младшей свои зубные горести носил каждый третий в нашем районе, и наверняка кто-нибудь собирается возить и дальше. Это только у меня все горести уже двадцать лет ночуют в стакане с водой…  
— Спасибо, — невежливо перебил Генка и замер на мгновение. Отчаянная решимость, с которой он шел на почту, истаяла, осыпалась пылью. Что я ему скажу, думал Генка, что я буду делать, если снова его услышу? Как мы тогда будем жить дальше?..  
— Спасибо, да, или спасибо, нет? — немедленно переспросил собеседник.  
— Спасибо, я перезвоню, — проговорил Генка. — Я… подумаю и перезвоню.  
— Ежели меня к тому времени вынесут под звуки приятной музыки, — невозмутимо сообщил Лев Абрамович, — я упомяну вас в завещании. Думайте, молодой человек, порой это приносит плоды. — И положил трубку.

Генка рассказывал взахлеб, торопясь и путаясь в словах, выплескивал все, что никогда и никому не говорил раньше. Митя слушал, гладя его по щеке так рассеянно, будто сам не замечал, что делает. Потом наконец сказал — медленно и тоже рассеянно:  
— Так что ж ты не попросил его? Найти наш телефон в Тель-Авиве. Он бы наверняка нашел. Он был прав, это не так уж сложно.  
— Я испугался, — честно сказал Генка. — Но я хотел ему перезвонить. Хотел просто подумать. А потом…

Потом Генка пошел домой — уже под вечер, когда на улицы оседали синеватой дымкой теплые летние сумерки. Ноги гудели от усталости: он прошел, наверное, с десяток километров, не останавливаясь и не глядя толком, куда идет. Внутри неровно постукивал разболтавшийся, пошедший вразнос механизм — так, наверное, могла бы зигзагами и рывками прыгать заводная жаба, если бы можно было сперва прокручивать в ней ключ долго-долго, а потом отпустить. На лестнице он нашарил в кармане ключи, толкнул дверь в квартиру — там было тихо и полутемно, двери комнат стояли нараспашку. Генка сбросил ботинки, заглянул в материну комнату — пусто. У него на кровати поверх одеяла спала Иринка.  
— Ир. — Генка тихо опустил пачку писем в ящик стола, присел на край кровати, осторожно потряс за плечо. — Ира! Ты почему здесь?  
Она сонно моргнула, отбросила с глаз волосы, такие же рыжевато-каштановые, как у Серого, в полумраке они казались почти черными. И вдруг проснулась, вздернулась:  
— Ох, Гена! Который час? Ты что, только что пришел? Тетю Таню увезли в больницу!  
Оказалось, она слышала, как Генка шарахнул дверью, и выскочила спросить, что случилось, — но его поймать не успела. Позвонила в дверь, мать открыла ей — и молча осела там же в коридоре на коврик с перекошенным, сведенным судорогой лицом. Пришлось вызывать «скорую», та приехала на удивление быстро и увезла мать с инсультом в больницу. Иринка осталась убрать оставшийся после бригады «скорой» беспорядок, и пока убиралась, сообразила, что не знает, брал ли Генка ключи, когда уходил, и сможет ли попасть в квартиру, если она захлопнет дверь. Так что решила его подождать — и вот уснула.  
— Спасибо, — с трудом сказал Генка. Потер лицо обеими руками — и так и остался сидеть, уронив голову в ладони.  
— Гена! — Иринка завозилась рядом, села, осторожно потрогала его за плечо. — Ну ты что? Подожди, может, все еще будет в порядке. После инсульта восстанавливаются, тетя Таня еще молодая, все обойдется! И врач сказала, хорошо, что сразу вызвали, сказала, можно будет навестить уже завтра, я все записала, там на кухне листок… Гена!  
Генка плакал — тяжело, мучительно, сквозь стыд и отчаяние, свозь ясное и холодное осознание того, что плачет он не из-за матери.  
— Ну, тише, — вдруг совсем по-взрослому сказала Иринка, — тише, Геночка, все будет хорошо. Слышишь меня?  
Погладила его по волосам, по плечу, по запястью, потянула руки от лица, заглянула в глаза — и прижалась губами к мокрой щеке, собирая слезы, а потом ниже, к губам. Генка вздрогнул, взял ее за плечи, чтобы отстранить. Иринка пробормотала: «Геночка», — и обняла его, не давая отодвинуться. Целовалась она неумело, но старательно, откидывала голову и тянула его к себе. Генка принял на ладонь ее теплый пушистый затылок, подумал: надо остановиться, — и не остановился.

Потом плакала уже она, слезинки тихо скатывались по вискам, мочили волосы и подушку; Генка испугался, спросил: «Тебе больно?» — и она мотнула головой по подушке и улыбнулась: «Нет, наоборот», — не отводя от него взгляда.  
Когда Генка лег рядом, обнял ее, притянул к себе, она устроила голову на его плече так охотно и удобно, будто именно для этого и была создана. Генка посмотрел в темноту с созвездиями чужих окон за тонкой шторой и спросил то, что должен был спросить:  
— Выйдешь за меня?  
Иринка всхлипнула и заплакала снова.  
На следующий день, когда Генка вернулся из больницы — отвез передачу, смену белья, всякие мелочи, которые собирала в основном Иринка, узнал, что прогноз благоприятный, хотя совсем полным выздоровление не будет, и поехал домой — Серый позвонил в дверь с бутылкой «Столичной». Сказал:  
— Ну что, накатим за свадебку?  
Радости у него на лице не было ни на грош. Генка молча пропустил его в кухню, достал стопки, в холодильнике зацепил остатки колбасы и квашеную капусту, выставил на стол. Серый разлил по первой и выпил, не дожидаясь Генки.  
— А что ж твоя баба та, — ровно спросил он, когда Генка уже захрустел капустой. — Не дождалась?  
Генка не подавился только чудом. Резко мотнул головой:  
— И не ждала. Не сложилось.  
— Ясно. — Серый постучал по столу тяжелым донцем, налил снова. — То-то ты и уходил такой смурной, и вернулся такой же. Да и сейчас не сильно лучше выглядишь.  
— Слушай. — Генка взялся за свою стопку, но пить не стал. — Это давно было, проехали. Если ты думаешь, что я Иринку не люблю…  
— Мог бы я, — вдруг перебил Серый, опрокинул водку в рот, выдохнул, — запретил бы ей это дело. Но она же цветет и пахнет, какое тут. Так что я тебе вот что скажу…  
Внутри у Генки что-то замерло и оборвалось, то ли страх, то ли надежда.  
— …Если ты ее хоть как обидишь, — тяжело и размеренно проговорил Серый, — если налево пойдешь, еще там что — я тебя своими руками урою. Ясно тебе?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, поставил пустую стопку на стол и встал. Помолчал и добавил хмуро и устало:  
— Бляди не в счет.  
— Свидетелем-то будешь? — безнадежно спросил Генка.  
— Буду, — почти как раньше ухмыльнулся Серый. — Куда ж я денусь.

В загсе пришлось немного доплатить, чтобы приняли во внимание скорое отбытие брата невесты по месту службы и не заставили долго ждать регистрации. Свадьбу отпраздновали тихо: Иринка хотела платье, и платье у нее было, Генка согласился на костюм, а в остальном — позвали парней из бригады и пару Иринкиных подружек, расписались, скатались к Медному всаднику и посидели в кафе недалеко от дома. Мать тоже была, ее уже выписали — сидела молча с перекошенным лицом, но лицо у нее теперь было всегда такое, уголок губ опустился вниз после инсульта, и говорила она нечетко и немного. После свадьбы Серый сам предложил поменяться квартирами — по-семейному, без оформления. Все равно их квартира была записана на Иринку, на всякий случай. Сказал: чего вы все будете в двушке, а я один в трешке — тем более сейчас-то. Мать процедила своим кривым ртом: «Сдал бы лучше», — но переехать не отказалась.

Служба Серого пришлась на вторую чеченскую. Он вернулся на полгода раньше срока, комиссованный по ранению, и сперва не хотел ни пить, ни рассказывать. Сказал только, что шоферил в Дагестане и подорвался на мине вместе с грузовиком. Потом они все-таки накидались вместе, и Серого тошнило словами; я смотрю, говорил он, а ребята в кузове все мертвые, кто и кусками, из двигателя дым валит, а у меня кровь в глаза льет, хер что разберешь, а впереди стреляют… Иринка тогда была беременна, Генка ей сказал: иди, посмотри телевизор хоть, что ли, только не новости, — но она не ушла, встала у брата за спиной и гладила по бритой голове, вдоль аккуратного поджившего шрама, идущего от лба через висок, а он ловил ее руки, прижимал к лицу и говорил, говорил, говорил.

Месяц спустя — Генка тогда уехал с бригадой на большой проект под Новгород и возвращался только на выходные — Серый пошел с Иринкой в супермаркет: ее все время укачивало, и одна она далеко ходить боялась. Там какая-то баба задела ее тележкой и сама же на нее заорала, Серый обматерил бабу в ответ, за ту вписался ее мужик и сдуру оттолкнул Иринку так, что она упала. Мужика Серый покалечил прямо там, не убил только потому, что оттащила охрана. У Генки тогда уже был мобильник, но узнал он обо всем только вечером, потому что Серого увезли в отделение и оттуда в СИЗО, а Иринку без сознания — в больницу с выкидышем. Генке позвонила мать, сухо рассказала, что случилось. Генка так же сухо сказал: приеду, — и гнал с превышением скорости всю дорогу; один раз чуть не вылетел с разбитой фурами трассы, два раза его тормозили менты — и оба раза отпускали, узнав про жену.  
Серого закатали на пять лет.  
Сделать Димона — или Марину, если бы так вышло — Генка с Иринкой решились через три года.

— Ты назвал сына Дмитрием, — сказал Митя, качнул головой, будто не веря. Генка пожал плечами:  
— Иринка сразу сказала — если девчонка, будет Марина, а парня как? Я предложил на выбор. Дмитрием — сказал, нравится мне просто. Или Сергеем — как отца и Серого. Иринка решила, не надо, чтоб на ребенке висело все это… чужое. Пусть будет просто имя. Вот и вышел Дмитрий. Димон.  
— И как? — со странной усмешкой спросил Митя. — Не висит? Чужое-то?  
— Перестань, — поморщился Генка.  
— Прости. — Митя снова погладил его по лицу. — Что-то я… Расскажи, что было дальше.  
— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Генка. — Как у всех.

Мать умерла, когда Иринка была на втором месяце. Она пришла из консультации счастливая, рассказывала, что ей там сказали: все хорошо, никаких последствий от прошлого раза быть не должно и все будет замечательно.  
— Имя придумали? — спросила мать. Генка поднял глаза от поэтажного плана проекта, над которым они с ребятами должны были начать работать со дня на день, как раз в тот момент, когда Иринка закивала:  
— Да, будет Марина или Дима.  
— Как? — каркнула мать и начала подниматься из своего кресла, в котором теперь проводила большую часть времени. Глянула на Генку, и тот тоже вскочил на ноги, не зная, что будет делать дальше, — такая черная, загустевшая злоба сверкнула в ее глазах. Сказать она ничего не успела: камнем рухнула Генке в руки, как будто уже успела окоченеть. «Скорая» приехала, чтобы увезти ее в больницу, но до больницы не довезла: мать умерла в машине.  
Генка сильно беспокоился, чтобы Иринку не слишком вымотали похоронные хлопоты, даже предлагал ей уехать отдохнуть на это время — но она только нахмурилась:  
— Ты сдурел? — и прекрасно все устроила. На беременность это никак не повлияло.

К возвращению Серого Генка сделал в двушке ремонт — и быстро понял, что зря старался. Серый начал пить, едва вернувшись, и прерывался редко. Иринка умудрилась выбить ему какую-то пенсию как чеченскому ветерану с ранением — почти немыслимо для осужденного — так что совсем уж им на шею он не сел. Хотя еду Иринка все равно готовила с запасом и засовывала часть ему в холодильник. Опасным Серый не был — то есть с ребенком, допустим, никто бы его не оставил, но под присмотром Иринки или Генки они общались замечательно. Он даже иногда выходил из запоя, чтобы сводить племянника в зоопарк или еще куда. В общем, все стало нормально — а когда Генка начал зашибать достаточно, чтобы выкупить и перестроить бабкин дом, так и совсем хорошо.

Митя молчал, как будто ждал, что Генка будет говорить дальше. Генка поймал его ладонь, перебрал и сжал пальцы.  
— А ты, ну… У тебя как?  
— По-разному, — помолчав еще немного, сказал Митя. — Никогда надолго.

Потом он все-таки продолжил — но рассказывал сухо и коротко. Про армию вообще говорить отказался, извиняющимся тоном сказал: это все вроде как секретно, я понимаю, что тебе тут без разницы, но я уже привык; Генка просто кивнул. После армии Митя пошел учиться маркетингу — потому что ему было все равно, а новый муж Дины Марковны, как раз успевший завести небольшую контору, торговавшую медицинским оборудованием для дантистов, намекнул, что ему бы пригодился в будущем партнер из своих, и лучше бы Митя освоил что-нибудь полезное, чем продолжал низачем долбить свой английский, который он прекрасно выучит и так. Когда он доучился, умерла Роза Моисеевна — тихо, во сне. (Хорошо, — сказал Генка, вздохнул и добавил: хорошо, что спокойно, — но Митя уже кивнул, поняв его и без пояснений.) А дальше — дальше он действительно пошел работать к Аарону, материному мужу. Сперва было скучно, потом он втянулся, цифры его как не интересовали, так и не увлекли, а вот переговоры и прочие оргмоменты, — Митя коротко улыбнулся, когда говорил об этом, — можно считать, что понравились. В общем, чтобы сократить историю, за пятнадцать лет Аарон неплохо развернулся, в прошлом году сделал Митю из наемного работника партнером, как обещал, и теперь хочет отдать ему один из новых филиалов. У мамы все в порядке, у нее своя клиника, с возможностями Аарона это было совершенно несложно. Все? — спросил Митя, договорив, и Генка удивленно согласился:  
— Все.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, — потребовал Митя и, не дожидаясь, поцеловал его сам.

Мы такие взрослые, — думал Генка, расстегивая на Мите рубашку, стаскивая свою футболку, — мы такие другие; но стоило чуть-чуть отвлечься от этой свербящей мысли, и казалось, что они остались все теми же. Митя так же вздрагивал, так же дышал и улыбался, сам Генка так же дрожал от напряжения и так же у него заходилось бешеным стуком сердце, а руки узнавали, вспоминали, делали все сами.  
— Подожди, — сказал вдруг Митя, отстранился и взглянул Генке в лицо. — Я хочу не так. Давай мы хотя бы раз…  
Он не договорил, свесился с дивана, пошуршал тканью — видимо, добирался до кармана брюк — и вернулся. Лег на спину, сунул Генке в ладонь что-то прохладное — тюбик, понял Генка. Мысль о смазке прицепом потащила за собой из памяти ворох грязных шуток и анекдотов, он даже скривился от стыда. Хорошо, что Митя на него не смотрел: лежал рядом спокойно и расслабленно, обращенное вверх лицо светилось в вечернем сумраке матовой бледностью.  
— Это что еще? — хрипло от неловкости спросил Генка.  
— Ген… — Митя старался спрятать в голосе то ли смущение, то ли смех — а то и все сразу. — Ты, значит, так ни разу и не…  
— И что теперь? — перебил Генка грубее, чем собирался.  
— Так вот, это все не так просто, — серьезно сказал Митя. Шумно вздохнул и вдруг фыркнул, как в юности. Тихо рассмеялся и мотнул головой по подушке, будто удивляясь сам себе. Сразу стало легче, Генка сжал в кулаке постыдный тюбик и ткнул этим кулаком Митю в плечо, тоже как в юности:  
— Ну? Рассказывай подробно, как для тупых.  
— Я лучше покажу, — сказал Митя, и Генку наконец накрыло — в одно мгновение — совсем как раньше, давным-давно, в тесной Митиной комнатушке.

Потом Митя влез в штаны и дернул балконную дверь со словами: «Пойду покурю, у тебя тут явно в доме не курят». Генка тоже оделся и вышел следом. Соседний дом светился окнами во тьме, в желтых квадратах двигались люди, а они стояли в темноте и молчали. Наконец Митя сказал:  
— Не представляешь, где я остановился. В нашей бывшей квартире.  
— Как это? — удивился Генка. Ему было совершенно все равно, где Митя остановился: сегодня Митя оставался ночевать здесь, Генка гладил его голую теплую спину и не хотел думать вообще ни о чем.  
— Там мини-отель. — Митя огляделся, не нашел ничего похожего на пепельницу и стряхнул пепел вниз, под балкон. — Я случайно наткнулся, когда искал себе апарты — и не удержался, заказал. — Он хмыкнул. — Там все так по-другому. Подъезд отремонтирован, в квартире все перепланировали, конечно, присоединили еще соседнюю, но что-то такое… Что-то все равно осталось. Мой номер там, где был дедов кабинет.  
— А в той твоей комнате что? — лениво спросил Генка. — Подсобка?  
Митя кивнул.  
— Служебное помещение. Но я все равно туда попал. Рассказал девушке на ресепшене, что жил здесь раньше, она прониклась, сказала — давайте только быстро, пока никто не видит. Так что я заглянул… посмотреть из окна. — Он бросил сигарету вниз, закурил новую. — Все это невыносимо грустно, конечно. Но знаешь… Если бы не эта квартира, может, я бы и не решился к тебе приехать.  
— Повезло, — хрипло сказал Генка, повел ладонью вверх по Митиной спине до шеи, растрепал волосы. — Хватит курить, пойдем… обратно.  
Митя посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, роняя из пальцев сигарету.  
— Пойдем.

Утром Генка проснулся первым и смотрел, как Митя спит. Во сне он был еще больше похож на себя-прошлого, приоткрытые губы казались мягкими, ресницы подрагивали слабо и беззащитно. Потом они дрогнули сильнее, Митя зажмурился и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на Генку и улыбнулся — сонно, лениво и знакомо. От пронзительно острого чувства узнавания сжалось сердце. Показалось, будто они с Митей уже когда-то — не раз и не два — просыпались вот так вот, в липкой духоте позднего летнего утра, под горячими лучами, бьющими сквозь тонкие занавески. Но летние утра были отдельно, а совместные пробуждения — отдельно. Это память подшутила, сплела в единое целое то давнее лето в Камешках и сырую холодную зиму в квартире на Петроградке.  
— Вообще у меня сегодня дела, — зевнув, сообщил Митя. — Но к вечеру я освобожусь. Хочешь глянуть на квартиру или?..  
— Посмотрим. — Генка зевнул тоже, заразившись от него. — Позвонишь вечером?

От завтрака Митя отказался, сказал, что ему почти совсем пора, — но, уже вызвав такси, пошел на балкон покурить. Генка снова вышел вместе с ним.  
— Мы сейчас работаем с русскими, — вдруг сказал Митя, глядя прямо перед собой. — Я мог бы… возглавить филиал здесь. Мы могли бы жить вместе. — Его губы дрогнули, он заговорил быстрее: — Мы могли бы уехать вместе. Все, что захочешь. Если захочешь.  
У Генки перехватило дыхание. Митя молчал, ждал ответа — и Генка молчал тоже. Наконец выдавил:  
— У меня сыну восемь лет. Как я ему это объясню?..  
— Значит, нет? — тускло спросил Митя, затянулся нервным коротким движением.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Генка. — Мне надо подумать.

Закрыв за Митей дверь, он пошел на кухню. Отодвинул занавеску, посмотрел, как Митя садится в такси. Уже взявшись за дверцу, тот вдруг обернулся, вскинул голову к окнам — и, найдя взглядом Генку, засветился улыбкой, короткой и яркой. Генка чуть не отступил от окна, но все же нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ. Поднял ладонь, пошевелил пальцами. Митя махнул ему, изобразил жестом телефонную трубку, прижатую к уху — «позвоню», или «звони», неважно — и сел в машину. Такси отъехало, Генка отпустил занавеску и вернулся в гостиную.  
Хотелось уткнуться лбом в стену и завыть. Генка постоял немного и принялся собирать с дивана белье, вытряхивать из наволочек подушки. Потом запихнул мятый белый ком в стиралку, запустил. Сложил диван, присел на него. Посидел и встал снова. В кладовке снял с антресолей свои ящики с инструментами, один за другим, в дальнем углу нашел самый старый, пыльный, давно уже ненужный. На его дне под всякой ерундой лежала облезлая заводная жаба со вставленным в нее ключом. Генка достал игрушку, сунул в карман мягких домашних штанов, методично составил все ящики обратно и отправился на кухню. Сел за стол и начал медленно заводить жабу.  
Что будешь делать, — спросил сам себя. — Уйдешь от Иринки, бросишь Димона? Знаешь, сына, папа теперь будет жить с другим дядей, но он все равно твой папка. — Ключ ржаво скрежетал, проворачиваясь все туже и туже. — Поедешь в Израиль? Будешь русским любовником при богатом еврее? — На мгновение Генке стало противно от себя, никогда он такой дряни в голове не держал, но теперь она лезла сама, словно плескалась давным-давно на самом дне души и вдруг вскипела. — Или скажешь: нет, переезжай сюда, крути свой бизнес здесь?.. Он ведь переедет. Он к тебе куда захочешь переедет, хоть в Купчино. — Стало еще противнее, ключ вдруг застрял, и Генка от стыда и отчаяния надавил сильнее. Внутри жабы щелкнула и звякнула пружина, ключ поддался, прокрутился свободно и бессмысленно.  
— Я же правда его люблю, — сказал Генка вслух и поставил жабу на стол.  
Прыгать она, конечно, уже не могла.

Водки в доме не было. Когда с Серым все стало ясно окончательно, Иринка раз и навсегда решила не держать ни капли крепкого, чтобы он не нашел даже случайно, чтобы привык и не рассчитывал, что здесь ему нальют. На праздники покупалось ровно столько, чтобы выпить, остальное Иринка выливала в раковину, когда мыла за гостями посуду. Генка не возражал: на то, чтобы отдохнуть после работы, ему хватало пары банок пива, — но сейчас хотелось водки. Казалось: стоит накатить сто грамм, внутри так же лопнет натуго закрученная пружина и не нужно будет ничего решать.  
Он сгреб с подзеркальника ключи, выдернул из бумажника несколько купюр, нацепил кроссовки и прямо так, в домашних штанах и футболке шагнул на лестницу: до ближайшего магазина было сто метров, соседи переживут его затрапезный вид. Когда он щелкнул замком, открылась соседняя дверь. В темном проеме встал Серый, покачивая в опущенной руке бутылку «Невского», уперся другой рукой в косяк. Глумливо сказал:  
— А что, Геныч, кто из вас говно-то месит? Ты или он? Я так думаю, что ты. Все-таки уважаю тебя немного, значит. Говномес ты, но хоть не петушара.  
Генка медленно, аккуратно закончил запирать дверь. Опустил ключи в карман и развернулся к Серому.  
— Вы бы еще громче на балконе пиздоболили, голуби, — продолжал ухмыляться тот. — Он ведь той твоей бабой и был, да? Которая лучше всех? Тогда еще, когда ты чуть не жил у него, а потом вдруг все, завяли помидоры… Помнишь, что я тебе перед свадьбой говорил? Насчет Ирины?  
Генка кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Бутылка в руке Серого дрогнула и коротко, резко, словно сама собой ударилась об косяк, теряя донышко. Остаток пива плеснул на выщербленные плитки лестничной площадки, над лужей в лучах солнца закрутилась пыль.  
— Хорошо, что помнишь, — скучно сказал Серый и шагнул вперед, вскидывая руку привычным и тоже каким-то скучным движением.  
Можно и так, — равнодушно подумал Генка. — Тогда пускай так.

Наконец стало спокойно.


End file.
